Young and Forbidden
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Tigress walked to the noodle shop to get dinner for her and master shifu and master Oogway. Little did she know, that from one look, her life would change... Read and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**HEY! So this is chapter one of a story that I was thinking of. I will be working on a lot of stories, and I will be updating the ones that I feel inspired on writing, i think it would work better for now. Also, for my other story 'Unwilling Change' I need ideas for dares and truths...so PM me if you have a suggestion please! Hope you enjoy this, and this time I will be writing in a new format. So hope you like it. Oh, and take in count Tigress is about 17 and the furious five haven't formed yet. **

**ENJOY!**

**Tigress P.O.V**

I actually never thought about falling in love. I thought it was rather impossible for someone like me. But how much do I actually know? I'm barely 17. Yeah, I might be smarter than some people, you should be when your father is the Grand Master of the Jade Palace. And I'm his student. He doesn't sees me as more, unfortunately. But by now I have gotten used to it. Mater Oogway knows that what I need is 'love'. But really? I don't. I just need...the sense of pride. But who am i kidding, everyone knows that after what happened with that snow leopard there is no way I will be getting that same treatment.

But I'm not complaining. I'm actually ok now...or I was...

**General POV**

Tigress was walking down to the village. She was supposed to get some groceries from there. Shifu had told her that maybe soon, she would be getting company from kids her age. Whatever, she actually didn't mind the loneliness.

She sighed, she took the bag of yuan she had and started counting the money she had. Not only that, but she had a kung fu scrolls in there, along with a picture of Master Shifu and Master Ooway, she didn't know why though. It was probably a birthday present from Master Oogway, who was the only one who celebrated her adoption date. She was also carrying a small book in there and a flute, she didn't quite know how to play it professionally, but she was learning.

10 Yuan. That should be enough to buy 3 bowls of noodles and some apples. She first went to the apple cart. Turns out, the apple cart goose was really nice, so she was able to get 6 apples for only 3 yuan.

She then walked to the Noodle shop that was so famous for their secret ingredient soup. She had never tasted it. She liked simple stuff, like tofu. But maybe new things could be for the best. She took out her yuan, and since she there were a lot of people, she sat down at a table by the corner and left her bag there.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" Tigress looked up from her table. A panda (dare she call cute) was standing there, greeting her with a warm smile. She smiled, something really unusual for her.

"Hi. Can I have 3 Secret Ingredient soups to go, Please?" She asked. The panda nodded towards her and ran back to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Tigress was thinking how she has not seen a panda before. Actually, she never got out much since Shifu always makes her train and she barely has time to herself. And that time she has, she uses to improve in kung fu or maybe read some scrolls she found interesting. She look back at the panda, and another smile shot across her face.

**Po's POV**

I thought this was just going to be like every single day of my life. Just attend and take care of the customers, and cook some noodles, and in a way, it was. It was, until I saw her. Today was rather crowded, why? I have no idea. Probably because it was sunny and a nice day to stroll around the village. The thing is, I was just going to take the orde of some family of pigs, when I spotted her. She was in a table far away from the center. She was tiger. She was beautiful. The moment I saw her, my legs started to feel numb.

I never actually had a crush on anyone before. But somehow I knew this was it. I took a deep breath and walked towards her. She was wearing a red vest with orange flowers wrapping around her. it looked really good on her. By giving her one glance, I knew she stood out from anyone. She was special, why? I have to find that out later. She was wearing simple black pants, as if she was going to practice a sport any moment.

I shook the thought and stood in front of her. I asked her for what she wanted, to my surprise, she actually smiled at me. Man, she was beautiful. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like asking her on a date. But then I realize that a girl like her was probably already taken. I barely listened to what she ordered.

I just nodded and went back to the kitchen. How come I have never seen her around? I knew almost everyone in the Valley of Peace...well, except for the Masters who live on the Jade Palace, but still. I continued cooking while my dad served the family of pigs I was actually suppose to be with.

Once I was done, I took the three bowls of soup. I was thinking about giving her a flower, but it would be too...cliche? I don't know, it just didn't seem right. And a note? What would I write? "You are beautiful?" Nope, I do not want to seem as the kind of guy who hits on girls. I shrugged, I guess I'll just hand her the soup.

I walked there, and to my surprise, she was already looking at me. I smiled. She smiled. I could that under her orange fur, she was sort of blushing. Which made me blush too. we both chuckled. I gave her the soup and said that I hope to see her soon. Lame, I know. But she was ok with it. She gave me a warm smile, before handing me the yuans, taking the bowls of soup, and marching outside.

Did I just let her walk away like that? Did I just let the greatest girl I have ever meet in my entire life walk away like that? You bet I did. And I was feeling stupid for doing so.

**Tigress POV**

I was watching him cook. He was really agile in all that kind of culinary stuff. Unlike me. I had my own reputation, which was "Not-allowed-to-cook" and the servants always fear me when I stepped in the kitchen. Not my fault that I didn't know that you had to watch the rice or it would burn. And is not my fault either that the kitchen turned out to be very flammable.

Anyway, I felt kind of stalk-ish by watching him. I wish I could just turn around and mind my own business but unfortunately, the rest of me didn't got the memo. Something felt different. or actually, I **_felt_** something. He was...different, special. My heart fluttered, and suddenly, the idea of holding hands with him didn't make me mad or disgusted.

Before I knew it, he was back with me, holding the 3 bowls of soup. He caught me staring, and I felt my cheeks grow fire. I didn't know they could do that...of that I was able to do that...instincts, or feelings. He probably saw me blush, so he started blushing too... I have never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. I guess we both sensed something weird going on between us, because we both chuckled. Another thing I thought I was not capable of doing.

He gave me the soup, and I gave him the yuan. When I handed the money, my fur briefly brushed against his. I smiled to myself, and something in me wanted to cuddle against him...

'STOP IT!' I yelled to myself. But did I listened? No.

"Hope to see you again soon" he told me. he was sincere about it, I should know since I am the one working against bad guys and I constantly interviewing them... I swear that in that moment, i wanted nothing else but to giggle. GIGGLE!

My legs trembled on the inside. What is wrong with me!? I have never felt this. I shouldn't feel like this! But I did...and there was no way around it. Maybe it would simply go away.

I wanted to wave him goodbye, but doing it with soup was not exactly easy, and even less if you had to be carrying some apples in your pockets. I smiled and then left. In my trip back to the Jade palace, i had never felt so confused in my entire life. NEVER. I felt like my mind was spinning, and what frustrated me, is that I didn't know how to stop it...

**Po's POV...**

I didn't put attention to the rest of the customers the rest of the day. I kept thinking about her. I sighed, it was around late afternoon (About 8 or so), and I was now cleaning up the tables, my dad was so happy. Maybe because we had a really packed day. I was happy for him too, I wished I could tell him about the girl, but he seemed pretty tired to be worrying about my life. So that would be a story for later.

I took a clean piece of cloth and a small bucket of water. I started wiping the tables. I went to the one she was sitting at, at the end. As I was rubbing against the wood, i felt something on my feet. I thought it was just my imagination. But it was still real. I looked under the table, and a brown bag was there. She or one of the customers before her must have left it. or it probably slipped of the table, making it fall to the ground. I picked it up and shook the dust off. A scroll dropped out. I picked it up curiously and read it. It was a book. An interesting one for that matter.

I knew I shouldn't have done what i did next, but I did. I looked through the bag.

**Ooohhhh...well, I am mixing an idea from an episode i saw with an idea of my own. So what did you think? So far so good?**

**-Peace out:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**People, I have gotten my spark back! ! Yep, I'm completely inspired now! I don't have much to announce, oh wAit, this person told me to mention him/her if i read their review, and of course I read all my reviews, so hey .guy! Glad to Know you like my stories! ! btw, i speak spanish, so if its better for you, you can write the reviews in spanish;)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

**Tigress P.O.V**

I walked to the Jade Palace, and the moment I got there, Shifu yelled at me. 'Why were you late' Seriously. I am 5 minutes late and he makes a big deal out of it. Good thing Oogway was there. He smiled at me and took the bowls of soup to the kitchen, while i took the apples. Once we were all sitting in there, the silent filled the air. I usually talked about training. But this time I was thinking about the panda. The thought of just eating something that he made bought a smile to my face.

"Tigress, is everything alright? " shifu asked me. I snapped out of my trance and looked at him.

"What? Yes I am fine. Completely fine" I faked a smile and gobbled down the soup. I don't think that helped my case. I got weird stares from Shifu. I told him was I just tired and that I wish to go to my room, and without arguing, he let me go.

I sighed. I wasn't actually tired. Not physically at least. I went to the Peach Tree. I loved that place since I was a kid. What they didn't know, is that I had my own Peach tree, a little bit deeper into the bamboo forest. One time I took a seed and plant it there. I have been going there from time to time, watering it and making sure it grew strong.

"Hello Tigress. Mind if I join you?" I heard, i recognized the voice. I smiled and let Oogway take a seat beside me.

"What were you thinking? Of your Peach tree?" Huh, turns out it ain't as secret as I thought.

" yes" i answered, but my voice was more of a whisper. Oogway always managed to know when something was up because after my response, he said if I wanted to talk about anything.

"How do you know if you like someone?" I asked him. Oogway only smiled at me

"He seems nice. And gentle, and lighthearted." immediately Po came into mind.

"Yeah" Oogway chuckled, that's when I realized he was just testing me. Guess only if you like someone, their name pops into your head without someone mentioning their name.

"So who is it?" He asked me. I could only look at the night lights illuminating the village below.

"I...I don't know his name. But he is a panda" I answered. Oogway nodded and stood up. Oogway must have seen my face full of worry, or maybe concern. Did I mention that I was never in touch with my emotions? That would probably clear up a lot of things.

"Don't worry Tigress. When the time comes, you'll see him again. After all, nothing is as strong as young love" I blushed at his statement. He walked away, leaving me to gaze at the sky. I sighed, somehow it felt impossible to see him again. But I knew it wasn't like that, maybe what I thought was impossible, is him liking me. No one can actually fall in love at first sight, that's what I thought. I was probably the only exception. I started wondering if there was going to be another chance of talking to him. Probably not. I was going to be busy with training, and the new people who will join me. Oogway says that they will be the New 'Furious Five'.

But right now I didn't wanted any of that kung fu stuff. I just wanted him.

**_The Next day..._**

I woke up to the adorable and completely refreshing sound of the gong. (Sarcasm there). I rubbed my eyes and stood up from my bed. I took my typical red vest and pants, and went to take a shower. After it, I went to the kitchen, where Shifu and Oogway were already waiting for me. I actually enjoyed this, this was better than eating alone in the orphanage. I liked for a fact that these people saw me as family, well, I am not completely sure about Shifu.

The servants saw me and immediately started to cook faster. I sighed and took a seat in the middle.

"Tigress, we need some more supplies, so you are going to the village today" I smiled, and bowed. Without waiting for my breakfast, I started heading outside and into the hall. This was going to be my chance of maybe seeing him again!

"Hold on, where's the bag you were carrying yesterday?" I stopped right where I was and froze,

"What bag?" Shifu rolled his eyes while Oogway continued eating his soup.

"The brown bag you always carry when you go out, the one where you have your stuff" Shifu clarified. I widen my eyes, I didn't remember having it with me after walking out of the noodle shop. I shrugged and forced a small nervous smile towards Shifu. He seemed mad.

"Oh that bag. I uhhh...don't know where it is" I mumbled. He glared at me, while Oogway seemed a bit amused by the scene. I wish he could just tell Shifu to cool off, or to let it go.

"Very well, then you are not going to the village" He finally said in a firm voice. Normally, I wouldn't have cared about it. It was not a big punishment, except that it was! This was my chance to talk to that cute panda boy again! I crossed my arms.

"Shifu! Thats not fair!" But Shifu didn't seem to care about my protests.

"Oogway, tell him he is being unreasonable!" I said, Oogway smiled at me.

"Tigress! You only had to be responsible for a bag! And you lost it!" I just shrugged. Gosh, why was he making such a big deal!? It was just a bag!

"Fine. It was my mistake. I got distracted. But can I please go?" I pleaded. Master Shifu should let me go, after all, it was just one mistake. And I never made a single mistake in the past. Shifu just looked at me, and for a second, i thought he was just going to let me go. But he didn't, instead he asked me what was I distracted by. Without knowing, my cheeks started to heat up,

"I met someone" i stuttered, not wanting to give too much detail. Shifu look suspiciously at me,

"And who is this someone? " Gahhh! Why does he even care about my life!? He never did before!

"A panda" Shifu gave me an incredulous look, waiting for more information, "whom I don't know his name" and that was it. Shifu was on full-angry mode.

"So you got distracted by a boy?! Who you don't even know his name?!" I nodded, it did sound pretty bad if he said it that way. But I couldn't tell him about the thing between us. The...spark, that was there. About the something in those jade eyes and sincere smile. I think I was daydreaming for quite a bit, because the next thing I knew, Shifu was snapping my name.

"Tigress! You better not be thinking about him!" Hahahahaha, the irony of that statement.

"Of course not, master. So...can I go to the village?" I asked again, hey, a girl can still try! Oogway was just looking at Shifu, who was pacing angrily back and forth, his hands tucked under his brown robe.

"NO" I wanted to yell,

"Oogggwaaayyyyy" I said, I used to do that when i was younger, just to get Oogway on my side. But this time, it seem that Shifu was the one in charge and even Oogway couldn't do anything to help me.

"Tigress, you are going to stay here and train. You are not allowed to go out for two days, and hopefully, you'll regain your focus again" I turned my rage-filled gaze to Oogway, who was frowning disapproving at my master. Two days may not sound like much, and before meeting that panda, I wouldn't have even cared, but I just **_NEEDED_** to see him...I couldn't wait two days!

"Sorry Tigress" Oogway whispered in my direction. I just bit my own lips to keep me from saying things I would regret.

"Uggghhh. You don't understand anything!" I said before stomping out of there. Sure, i sounded childish, but hey, I was 17, I haven't actually completely grown up, you know?

I made my way to the training hall. And once I slammed the door shut, I jumped into the obstacle course. I started to hit each wooden warrior with such strength that they broke into splinters that Zeng would have to clean up later. I balanced myself in the Jade Tortoise, and started breathing deeply, this helped me calm down, after all, if I burst into rage, I would fall. Suddenly, I started wondering about him. I knew that I didn't know anything about him, except for the fact that he is a panda and he can cook. But what about me? Did he know anything about me? He didn't seem to recognize me like others did. I was already a Master, but I never liked to brag about it. He probably didn't know that. And he probably didn't know that I fight villains and that I live in the Jade palace.

I sighed,

_'Please don't let any of those things come in between us' _I said to no one in particular. He didn't seem like the judgmental type, but like said, how much did I really know about him? I guess I'll just have to wait. Two days. Two long days.

**Soooo? Liked it? btw, just to clarify, this is an AU. Anyway, I will try to update soon, and hoped you enjoyed reading this! And thanks for your reviews!**

**-peace out:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So this is the next chapter, like you guys know...and I absolutely don't know what else to say, so I think I'll just leave you guys and go on with the story. Thanks a lot for the reviews, seriously guys! You are awesome, I mean 10 in one chapter! CRAZY! Love you guys!**

**Chapter 3**

**Po's P.O.V**

So the next day went as usual. The tiger girl didn't come. Which I thought was kind of sad, I really thought we had something. I don't know, like some sort of connection, but maybe it was just me. But I did saw her kind of blush, so that should mean something, right? Not that I know a lot about how girls behave. Besides they are always too complicated to figure out.

I served the costumers, somehow hoping that she would still come, at least for her bag. IF it was hers. But like said, she never did. Once the noodle shop had closed, I started to help my dad with cutting some vegetables for the next day. He was happily humming a song, while I just stared at the knife.

"Po, whats wrong?" He asked me, dropping the knife and turning his concern look to me. I shrugged, and sighed. How could I say that this is all about a girl? I mean, adults would hardly take this seriously.

"Nothing dad" I faked a smile towards him, but I guess my dad knew me better because he just frowned.

"Its about a girl" My dad flashed me a smile, and I could see the excitement in his eyes. I chuckled, I took off the apron that I was wearing and lay it over the counter.

"So, who's this lucky girl?" he asked me. I smiled, I think I was the lucky one, not vice versa.

"Uhh, I don't know her name. I saw her yesterday, in the noodle shop. She was tiger" I described, reliving the memory in my mind. My dad was pondering about it.

"Huh, I don't see tigers around here often...or at all" I shrugged.

"So did you at least got to know where she lives or something to see her again?" I sighed, _'no, I didn't. And I already regret it' _

"No" I simply replied. My dad shook his head. Well, excuse me if I got too nervous to ask her something, even her name! But then I remembered the bag.

"I found her bag. Or at least I think its hers" I said, running to my room to grab it. Once I was back, my dad stared at the bag. I looked through it, and let me just say that I fell deeper in love with her. Or the owner of the bag. Yes, I know what you are thinking, its bad to look through someone's stuff...but give me a break! And if it makes you feel better, I did feel guilty afterwards.

She had a picture of the Master Oogway and Master Shifu! How cool was that! She knew about kung fu, and apparently she was into it because I have never seen that photo, meaning it was an original. Weird thing is, it had a message written on the back of it.

_Happy Birthday, dear Tigress. Hope your wishes come true._

_Sincerely, Oogway._

Huh. What a weird collection card. And who was Tigress? It seemed she was important or something, because Master Oogway actually wrote something directly towards her. Then she had some scrolls, they were pretty interesting. Some of them had stuff about kung fu, which again, I thought that was so awesome. An interesting book was also there. The book was in the mystery/adventure/romance genre. Or something like that. And there was also a flute. Which I thought said a lot about her.

So overall, I already knew that she likes relaxing music, which leads to her not being one for loudness or messes. She loves kung fu. She is smart and likes to read. And she is perfect. I just hope the tiger girl is the same girl who lost her bag.

My dad looked at the bag, and then unbelieavingly at me.

"You didn't look through it did you?" He asked me. I stretched the corners of my mouth so that I was giving him a big smile.

"Oh Po!" But I could tell that behind that mask of shame, he was pretty curious. I just twiddled with my fingers, something I tend to do when I'm nervous, along with pouting my bottom lip.

"Po, for all you know they can be two different people. And looking through someone's bag is not something that one should do, is really impolite" he lectured me. But what did he expected from me, I was just 17, and I could still let curiosity get the best of me.

"Fine. But either way, she is pretty awesome" I grumbled as I took the bag and marched into my room. Once I was there, I emptied the bag out. The things inside of it fell into my bed. I took the scrolls, trying to see if those contained a name. Nope, they didn't. I started reading the book, she had good taste in literature. I couldn't get much information out of the flute, except that it had a T carved into it. Lastly, I took the picture. Master Oogway was smiling, Master Shifu was trying not to look so serious. The background was probably on the garden of a building, like the Jade Palace or something like it. It was a really nice card, for a second, I thought it was probably a photo (A/N: by photo I mean those paintings on scrolls, you know. Like in kfp2) since usually collectors cards say what version it is and where it was made, but this one didn't. This one looked as if this really happened. It was on a special day. On a birthday. On her birthday.

Tigress...

I admit, that was a really pretty name. But there was just one question on my mind. What if they are two different girls? What will I do then? I can say that the moment I saw that tiger girl, I fell in love with her. Like love at first sight. But I didn't know much about her. And what about the Mystery girl of fhe bag? She seemed pretty interesting and cool and awesome, but I never actually seen her. I haven't seen the way she laughs, or smiles, or even the way she looks at stuff. And for me that's important, because you can't fall in love with an idea of what someone claims to be, and if you do, then you are lying to yourself because you never know how the person actual reality is.

I started putting the things inside the bag again, careful to not scratch, bend or mess up anything. Once they were all in place, I left the bag beside my bed. I stared at the ceiling like I do sometimes. My dad used to tease me about it, saying that I'm' looking at the horizon hoping to fall asleep'. Well, there aren't a lot of things I can do about the tiger girl and the Mystery girl, only to wait, and maybe hope one of them will come back looking for something.

**Man, I loved this! However. i think is easier to think like Tigress;) anyway. What did you guys think? Please leave your reviews!**

**-peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note**

**Hey! So I really liked how this chapter turned out to be, so I hope you enjoy it as well. Again, thank you soooooo much for your reviews, they always make my day and night, since I read them as soon as I get them! Love you guys! **

**Chapter 4**

**Tigress P.O.V**

The next day was ok. I mean, Shifu was kind of still mad, but since he knows I'm not one to disobey, he didn't yelled at me. He assumed I already knew that I wasn't allowed to go to the village that day, which really sadden me up. But just one more day, he did say 2 days, but yesterday should have count. Meaning tomorrow I could go get some noodle soup.

Anyway, I woke up, went to take breakfast and then to the training hall. I was doing pretty well in my training. So far, my split is perfect, my side kicks are excellent, and my Double Death Strike is pretty powerful. Of course, Shifu always says I can improve and make them even better. Not that I'm saying he is wrong, but once in a while I would like to hear that he is proud of me, or even a 'Good job'. I guess that's not gonna happen.

I stopped when I heard Shifu and Oogway talking outside. I immediately jumped off Swinging Cubs of Instant Oblivion, or like I liked to call them, Swinging Cubs. _(My thoughts are that the names are really complicated and long...Seriously?! Who came up with that?) _I carefully tip toed to the entrance of the training hall. I looked through the gap, and found them.

"Shifu, I'm going to the village to get something" Oogway explained. I didn't believe him, and neither did Shifu.

"Master, can't it wait. I'll send Tigress..." I smiled, so that's what Oogway was planning to do, "Wait, no she can't" I frowned, and I could see Oogway do so as well.

"Shifu, what are you actually worried about?" He asked softly. I widen my eyes. Shifu? Worried? I tried to look deeper into the gap, trying to analyze the looks of my master. But of course, nothing ever goes my way. I guess I leaned in too much, making the door open more than I expected and making a loud CREAK sound. I caught myself before hitting the floor. I did a backwards flip, and landed back on the training hall. Shifu and Oogway turned to look at me, startled.

"Hi" I said, my tail swishing nervously behind me, it probably looked like a black and white blur going back and forth. Shifu just shook his head which took my shyness and shame away and replace it with annoyance. Oogway just chuckled.

"Tigress, I'm going to the village, do you want me to bring you anything?"

_'That panda. Bring me that panda!'_

"Nothing. Thank you" I answered, shaking my thought with a small laugh. Oogway smiled at me and started to walk his way down the stairs. Shifu turned back to me after shaking his head.

"You can go back to training for another hour. Then you are free to do whatever you please" An evil grin came to my face "_Except_ going to the village" I groaned, but didn't say anything else so he wouldn't give me an extended punishment.

I took a deep breath and continued my pain-filled training, or what used to be, now I don't even feel anything.

**Po's P.O.V**

I yawned as I started to dress up. It was still morning. Somehow I knew today she was gonna come, or at least **_something_** was going to happen. I brushed my fur quickly and made my way to the kitchen, where my dad was already cooking.

"Morning dad" I greeted as I put on the apron. It was a little bit tight, so I decided that maybe I should start exercising and maybe burn off some weight. Then again, I am a panda, I'm supposed to be this way.

"Hey son!"I smiled and started stirring the soup. Its kind of shocking how early it is and yet people are already lined up waiting for our soup. A couple of pigs were at a table, some goats were talking, while some kids were laughing with their parents. And then a turtle entered. But no tiger girl.

I frowned.I'm starting to think its just hopeless. Besides what did I expect from her? To come back saying that she loves me? That she wants to date me? Ha! As if. There's no way a girl like that could like me when she could do so much better. And why am I even getting ahead of myself, for all i know she could be married! I hit myself for thinking that. But is my job to worry...right?

I snapped out of my train of thoughts and went to the farthest table. My dad was already attending the closest one, and I always liked going to the ones in the back so they don't feel...cast out? Or ignored? Its just who I am. I was staring at my apron the whole time, trying to predict the future.

But then I put a smile on my face and got my cheery attitude on. i always tend to be positive around people, it can brighten their day, or at least it certainly won't make it worse.

"Hello sir. Can I take your order?" I asked. But once I got a good look at him, I took a step backwards and gasped.

"You...You're Master Oogway!" I stuttered, pointing at him with my trembling finger. The turtle chuckled, but I didn't find any of this to be funny.

"Yes I am, Young one. And can have some of your secret Ingredient soup?" I nodded unbelievably. Once I stepped into the kitchen, i started working on the soup.

"Are you alright son? You look as if you seen a ghost" I gulped.I will tell him, but he won't share the excitement. Only kung fu fans would know.

"Master Oogway is right there!" I whispered- shouted. My dad widen his eyes.

"Oh, that turtle from the Jade Palace" I nodded. By then I had already finished making the soup,

"Do you think he would sign my belly?" I asked my dad, who just shook his head at me. I sighed and went towards him. He was already looking at me.

"Here you go Master Oogway" I said putting the soup on the table, being extremely careful since my hands were shaking, and I always tend to mess up in first impressions. I sighed once nothing spilled. I turned around when he called after me.

"What's your name?" He asked, slurping at his soup and inviting me to sit down with him. I don't know if it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but he seemed kind of suspicious, as if he had a purpose for coming here.

"Po" I answered, narrowing my eyes. He noticed this and chuckled.

"You know I'm here for a reason" I widen my eyes, so I was right! I waited for him to continue,

"Tell me, did you met a tiger...about two days ago?" He asked me. How did he knew that! I nodded. He smiled at me. He seemed like a really nice person so far.

"Yeah. But she hasn't come back, so I guess she has forgotten about me" I added.

"Oh, no. She would never forget you. She just had some...difficulties. But here, why don't you go to the edge of the bamboo forest tomorrow around noon, I will make sure she comes too" I knew I shouldn't have believed him, I mean, he was kind of a stranger. But he was a Master too. I just smiled and nodded. He stood up, and started exiting the shop.

"Thanks" I muttered, he glanced back in my direction.

"Oh, and please bring her bag" I blushed, and I'm pretty sure he saw that. And that only made me blush harder. I was so happy at that moment, the Mystery girl and the tiger were the same! Man, that made things way easier. when I walked back into the kitchen, my dad instantly checked my temperature my touching my forehead.

"Are you feeling well Po? Your cheeks are burning!"

"I'm ok dad. Hey, about tomorrow. I'm gonna be kind of busy, so" I said uneasily. I can be 80 years old, yet I would still have to ask permission to get out. Mostly because he needs helps with the noodles shop, and closing it is not an option, not even for a day.

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"I'm meeting up with the girl and returning her bag" I said with a smirk. My dad smiled and shook his head, amused. I sighed. Before I knew it, the day was over.

I went up to my room and looked through the bag once more. I smiled. She was adorable. And I knew much more about her than she expected me to. I was making up the scenarios in my head, on how I would introduce myself, on how we would fall in love, and on how perfect our lives would be. That is, if my constant bad luck didn't chase me this this time.

**Hey! So what did you thought!? Liked it?! **

**-peace out:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it and don't get confused at the end, because I will switch POV a little to often;) And listen up people, I read a link in tumblr, and let me just say...kfp3 has changed its release day...to...JANUARY 29, 2016! JOY! Isn't this awesome! ! Wohoo!**

**ENJOY!**

**Tigress POV**

I woke up the next day and I was exhausted. Yesterday I overdid my training, and while I did manage to improve, it didn't help me get a good sleep. I yawned again and stretched myself. That's when i realized that today i was going to be able to go to the village! I quickly stood up and rushed to my closet. And it was moments like these where I wish that there was another girl in the Jade Palace. I mean, a girl should know what to wear, how to put make up, or even what to say to a boy...but I don't. That why I need a girl here, so she can teach me. I mean, Oogway and Shifu are masters, but not in this stuff.

I searched through my closet only to find the same old result. Red vest. Black pants. I sighed but reluctantly put them anyway. I tied my bandages around my ankles, like I always do to avoid injuries. Then i went to the kitchen. This time, Oogway wasn't there, only Master Shifu. I just took an apple, because surprisingly, today I wasn't hungry.

"Tigress, today you are just going to train 'till 11:40, then you'll meet up with Master Oogway, he wants to have a talk with you" I nodded and swallowed my apple. Master Shifu finished his tea and then went to meditate, I think.

As I was walking down the hall, I felt nervous, for the first time. I didn't know if it was because I had no idea what Oogway wanted to talk with me about, or because today I had the chance to see the panda boy (who most likely already forgot about me).

This time instead of going to the Swinging cubs like I usually do, I went to the field of something fire. And since I always forget its name, I just call it Field of Fire, why would someone even want to put an adjective in there?! Anyway, I think I did pretty well the first hour or so, but after that, my reflexes weren't as quick because I burned my tail about three times. Which reminds me of the negative side of having a tail, unlike other Masters, like Master Croc, my tail is not as useful. But why am I even talking about this?

The good thing is that I was already used to this routine, that I didn't even break a sweat. I realized it was almost 11:30 so I quickly make sure that all the equipment was in place (which takes me about 5 mintes), before running out to find Oogway.

Like I expected, he was meditating...well, actually he was doing something called **_Inner Peace_**. It was really amazing to watch how he could catch a droplet and then do this movements and make the drop then land on a leaf and then dig into the dirt. And it all seem pretty relaxing.

"Master Oogway. You wanted to see me?" I asked. He smiled at me and then motion me to come closer. I did, until I was standing next to him.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I talked to that panda you were talking about" I widen my eyes and looked straight at him. He did!? When!? How!? He didn't say anything embarrassing about me, did he!?

"You-you talked to him?" I stuttered. He nodded.

"And I told him you would meet up with him today" I ran out of air to breathe, HE DID WHAT NOW?!

"Today?" I muttered, my voice was so soft and weak, but I surprised myself by not having a heart attack.

"You mean, he hasn't forgotten about me?" Oogway smiled at me,

"Oh, is quite the opposite. He thinks you were the one who forgot about him" I frowned, that was Shifu´s fault.

"So today. When?" Oogway then had an expression I couldn't read.

"Actually, you should get going because I told him around noon. He should be waiting in the border of the bamboo forest" I smiled and gave him a quick hug, whispering a thank you. Then I ran off to meet with him.

**Po P.O.V**

I woke up early with excitement. Then I went to take a shower, I dressed up with my typical shorts. I brushed my fur and make sure I looked pretty decent. I then headed downstairs where my dad was already working.

"Morning dad" I greeted. My dad wrapped his wings around me and then let go off me.

"Since today you are going out with that girl, you can just help me cut some vegetables, I don't want you to get dirty" I smiled and nodded. I took one of the boxes that had carrots in it, and I washed each one of them as fast as I could. Of course, I was careful not to splash any of the water into me.

Once I was done with that, I took one of the knives and started chopping the veggies. My dad was already serving some of the people. The nice thing about him running a restaurant is that he also gets to know the people who come, and he memorizes his orders. I was done in about an hour or so. And I still had some left over time.

I told my dad if I could grab some money to buy the girl something on my way to the forest. I thought he was going to say no, because he is not the guy who would let me waste the money, but he surprised me by saying yes. I grabbed the money and headed to my room really quickly just to grab the bag, which I almost forgot about.

"Good luck son!" I heard him shouting as I ran out of the store. I waved back. I started walking through the carts, trying to find something she would like. I'm not sure if she liked flowers, nothing in the bag hinted she was that kind of girl.

I continued looking, until I got to this cart where they sold scrolls. I started looking there because I got kind of distracted to be honest. It was really cool though. I saw one scroll about a legend about dragons, and how supposedly in a certain number of years there is a Dragon Warrior that is chosen by the universe (whatever that means), and also it said something about ying and yang and…it's really hard to explain, but the point is that it was pretty interesting and I think she would like it. And so I bought it.

Carrying the scroll in my hand was a little bit odd, and so with the money that I had left, I bought a single tiger lily. I don't know what made me do it, but it was a pretty flower and the red and orange seem to match her. And it had tiger on the name, so it couldn't be bad. I managed to attach the flower on the scroll. And I had to admit, it was really pretty.

I was almost there, but me being me, I didn't notice that I took longer than I was supposed to, so I started running, and when I almost got to the spot the turtle told me, I didn't saw this rock, and I started bouncing my way there.

I grabbed the scroll and pulled it tight to my chest so it wouldn't crumble, along with the bag. Just when I stopped bouncing, I stood up, rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you ok?" I heard a voice behind me. Talk about first impressions. I quickly took a look at myself. I was covered in dirt, and she probably saw me fall. I turned around and there she was, with that beautiful smile of hers.

I shook off the dust, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" I said shyly. She chuckled, I bet she was just as nervous as me.

**Tigress' s P.O.V**

I was standing right in front of him. I was breathless. I saw him fall on the way here, and he seemed embarrassed about it. He asked me if I saw him fall, and when I nodded in response his cheeks started to turn red. I laughed.

**Po's POV**

She laughed when I blushed. And let me just tell you her laugh was so sweet and adorable.

"I'm not good at first impressions" I said, still holding her gift in my hand along with her bag. She smiled at me.

**Tigress POV**

"Want a do-over?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled. I took a step forward,

"Hi, my name is Tigress" I introduced myself, as I extended my hand,

**Po POV**

"Hi, I'm Po" I said, shaking her hand gently. The moment I touched her fur, I felt complete and electrocuted in a good way. She probably did too, because she stared at our hands and then briefly looked at me. After realizing we were still holding hands, we let go.

**Tigress POV**

That's when he handed me a scroll with a tiger lily attached to it. How did he even knew that was my favorite flower!? I looked at the scroll and opened it. It was good literature, the kind of books I like to read. When I looked back up, he was holding out my bag,

"I might have, sorta, looked through it. Sorry" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. I chuckled and took the bag, putting my new scroll inside of it.

"No worries" I said.

We both stood there for a moment, Not knowing what to do, then I remembered my tree. I could show it to him, and we could talk on the way there.

**Po POV**

She started leading me to some place of hers. But I couldn't care more where we were going, as long as I was with her I was fine. I still couldn't believe two things: 1) that turtle I barely knew set us up. 2) That I was with the same amazing girl that I couldn't keep out of my mind since the day I saw her.

My heart was beating faster as I continued looking at her, without thinking, I grabbed her paw, she seemed surprised, but she didn't complain, intead, she held mine tighter. I smiled, and at instant I didn't wanted anything else but to keep holding her soft and delicate paw.

**Sorry if I made it confusing by switching POV too much. But did you like the chapter? They finally got to see each other, yay! ! Review! (Help me reach 40?, please?)**

**-peace out:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Thanks for all of your reviews! ! Also, please don't hate Shifu I mean, I'm pretty mad at him too, but I guess you can say he is that type of father...uh, you'll see what I'm talking about later on, but meanwhile, ENJOY! **

She was telling me about how she was adopted when she was 4 years old. How she had a talent in kung fu. How she eventually earned the tittle of Master. She was telling me all that while I observed her.

She had golden eyes, which in the dark I assume they glow orange. Those eyes were so fitting with her, they were captivating. Just like her. Her tail was orange and then as of the color melted away, it transformed into black and white. The markings in her face were so rare and unique. As if someone had taken ink and worked hours on giving her perfection. She didn't need make up, those markings were naturally beautiful.

Her eyes glowed with sparks when she talked about something she loved, like kung Fu. She then stopped and looked at me, I guess it was my turn to talk now..

**Tigress's POV**

I stopped talking and turned to him. We were both leaning into the Peach tree, both close to each other. Not that I was uncomfortable.

He started telling me about how his dad adopted him, how he also loved kung fu, but unlike me, he didn't practice it. He also told me how he was bullied when he was younger. And how his dad had a noodle shop and he worked in it every day.

"well, your soup tastes delicious" i said. He chuckled. He looked up and his eyes lit up. I assume he saw the peaches hanging from the tree. He turn to look at me, probably asking for my permission. I nodded with a smile on my face.

He started to quickly climb one of the branches, reaching towards the closest peaches he could grab. He took two, and when he came down again, he handed me one.

I smiled at him and started eating it.

**Po's POV**

I plucked some peaches and gave one to her. I didn't notice how late it was now. The sky was stating to get dark, since the sun was hiding itself in the forest. I glanced back at her.

"Its getting late. Here, I'll walk you home" I offered as I stood up and reach my hand out for her to take. She took one last bite to her fruit, then quickly wiped her hand on her pants. I chuckled, at least she wasn't the type of girl who made a big deal of dirty hands. She took my hand and pulled herself up.

We started walking back, hand on hand. She then started to rest her head in my shoulder. I smiled, I let go of her hand and wrapped my paw around her waist.

"You do know I live in the Jade Palace, right?" She asked me, her eyes peering into mine.

"Well. I kind of assumed that with you being a Kung fu master and all" I answered back. She laughed.

'Yeah, but there are a lot of stairs" I raised my eyebrow at her,

"And you think I can't take some stairs?" I challenged with a smirk. She smiled even wider.

"No, I'm just saying you don't have to go all the way to the top just for me, I can walk there" she said sweetly at me. I was right, now that it was dark, her eyes were glowing in an orange color.

"And I'm just saying that I want to go up there with you and there's no way around it" I said, gripping her waist a little bit tighter. Tigress narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, but if you get tired halfway there, I won't be carrying you up" she replied. I laughed, seriously, it can't be that bad. They were just a couple of stairs after all. And she does it every day, so there's no reason that I can't do it.

**Tigress's POV**

Ha. Very well, he wanted to climb up those stairs, fine. Can't say I didn't warn him. I mean, is not that I think he is out of shape or anything, but it took me years to get used to climbing the stairs without running out of breath, and he hasn't even tried it before.

But hey, at least I will get to spend more time with him. His hand was around my waist, and I was so close to him I could feel his fur brush against my chest. If this is what being in love felt like, then wanted to be like this forever. And I take back everything I said in my head about other girls.

We started walking up to the Jade Palace. I'm not sure if he called this is date or not, but if it was, i definitely wanted to do it again. I think it was kind of interesting how we went from being strangers to people who knew each other so well. It was almost as if we've been there our whole lives. I already found out so much about him and let me just say, I love every single aspect of his life.

We were less than halfway there when he started panting. He let go of me and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch some air. I punched him lightly on the arm.

"Told ya" he smiled at me and shoved me aside with a playful grin. He stood up,

"You won't get rid of me that easily" he told me. I pretended to be mad about it. Then we both laughed and kept making our way to the top. We stopped once in a while for a break.

Once we reached the top, we both stood in front of each other. The stars were already out. I looked at them.

"Aren't they amazing?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Not as much as you" I chuckled.

"That is one of the cheesiest things I've heard" he shrugged.

"But that doesn't make it false" i shook my head. He stepped closer to me.

"Wanna do this again?" He asked me, twiddling with his fingers. I took hold of his hands and his eyes met mine.

"I would love to" I said, my heart was beating faster by the second. He freed one of his paws and caressed my left cheek. His face was leaning closer into mine. I started closing my eyes. I could fee his warm breath against me. His lips were so close to mine.

"AHEM" No no no no! Po (what a great and simple name) stepped back. His hands went back to his sides. I also backed away.

"Hello Master Shifu" I grumbled. He just had to ruin my moment, didn't he? Po seemed to tense up. Shifu glared at me and then at Po. Po made eye contact with him and he bowed.

"Hello Master Shifu" he said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. A smile peeked out of my lips.

"Tigress, you are late. And who is that?" He said, his eyes were daggers, and they were directed towards Po. He didn't even try to hide his hatred.

"His name is Po" I answered.

"So he's the panda you were talking about?" He asked me. I could hear the snickers coming from Po. I blushed. Shifu assumed that the answer was yes. He then ordered me to go inside. I crossed my arms, but knew better than to disobey him.

I quickly turned to face Po. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Tomorrow, at 6, same place" i whispered. And before Shifu could yell at me or at him, I ran inside the palace, the bag he returned to me was dangling from my side. Huh, I had already forgotten about it.

**Po's POV**

Once she left, I was left alone with him. Shifu seemed to hate me. And with passion. I loved that Tigress had the guts to give me a kiss even in front of her master, and I also liked that she wanted to go out with me again. I'm kind of confused though, she meant as in a date, right?

Shifu stood there glaring at me for a couple of minutes, while I shifted my weigth uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to say something when Oogway came out. I sighed in relief . I was sure my heart was gona stop beating.

"Hello Po Isn't it a little late for you to be here" he winked at me. And i smiled.

"Yeah. I should get going. So umm, good night! " I ran off. By the time I got home, I was panting. I was afraid to stop and getting caught by Master Shifu.

My dad greeted me with a glass of water,

"Po, are you ok?!" He asked me. I nodded. The water was refreshing my whole body. My dad was just waiting for an explanation.

"Her dad...he wanted to kill me" I managed to choke out. He just crossed his wings,

"Oh Po. You should have just talked to him. He is probably overprotective and-"

"Her dad is Master Shifu" my dad widen his eyes and started to understand why I did what I did. He nodded.

"Then its good you are back in one piece. You should go upstairs now, it's really late" I hug him good night and went to my room.

I laid in bed thinking about her. On how close I was to giving her a kiss, on how she gave me a kiss. On how our paws intertwined perfectly. How her head rested against my shoulder. I smiled. Suddenly, I found myself thinking on why Master Shifu was so against me. Huh. i guess it doesn't matter, it won't affect my relationship with Tigress.

**Well, what did you thought of it? Liked it? Disliked Shifu? Well. I'll update soon! Leave your reviews! **

**-Peace out!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Hey! I'm glad you are liking the story so far. At first I wasn't sure how this would all turn out to be, but yay! So glad and happy that its making a good story that you guys are enjoying! And... (SPOILERS) we are not even near the end yet! So I present you, chapter 7.**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Tigress POV**

Oh, I was gonna get it. Yes, I was sure of that. I had the guts to kiss him even when Shifu seemed against him. And that could only mean bad news for me in the morning. EXTREMELY bad news. But I will worry about that later, right now I'm so tired. I changed into my other vest, the one that is blue and loose, the one that i use as my Pj's.

Once I laid my head on the pillow, I immediately fell sleep, and I got lost on my slumber. Letting the memories of today wash over me.

**The next day...**

I woke up, and the panic I had from yesterday crawled its way into my heart. I stretched like I always do before putting my clothes. After I was done with my morning routine, I started to make my way to the kitchen. I was remembering Shifu's hatred towards my panda...I widen my eyes and slapped myself. I left him alone with Shifu! That was one of the worst things I could have ever done. What if Shifu told him off? Or what if he hit him and threw him down the stairs? I honestly don't know which one was worse.

I sighed. But then I began wondering, why was Shifu even acting that way? I entered the kitchen with my thought still unresolved.

Shifu was drinking his tea, no surprise there, and Oogway was having some sort of salad which consisted of...green stuff. Shifu was looking at me, not with a glare, but not with a happy face either. I could sense Oogway also glace at me with the corner of his eye.

"Good morning" I said as I took a plate of tofu and sat down. Shifu just kept looking at me, the only difference is that now he was glaring. Oogway was amused. I had no idea why though, I was scared, ready to flee, not to laugh. Of course, I never showed fear, or intimidation towards anything, and I wasn't about to start.

"Last night" He began, I mentally groaned, knowing this was not going to be pretty "you almost kissed a boy" _If it weren't for you I would have _" and last night, you came home late. And you wasted valuable time, in which you could have been training, just to go out with someone like _him_"

Now, I could have easily kept my mouth shut, taken the punishment, nod my head up and down and say I won't do it again. But who am I kidding? I can't control how these things go. No one can.

"Like him? Well, I think I spent my time wisely, and it certainly did not go to waste." I retorted. Then I realized what I should have done instead. Too late for that though. Shifu just winced his eye.

"Wisely? That is not wise at all! You went out with a boy. Now tell me, how is that going to benefit you?" Oh snap. How was I suppose to answer that? That backfired on my face. But I wasn't going to back out and admit defeat, I never do. And like always, I just got to find a way to come out victorious.

"It taught me that not all guys are cold and mean like you !" I shouted. Shifu was taken back, I have never in my life gone out of track. Not a single drop of disrespect has left me. Until now. I bit my lip. I could feel Oogway shake his head. I just shut my eyes tightly for a second, and when i reopened them, the first thing that I set my view on was Shifu.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. I bowed towards him and then ran outside. I could feel my eyes starting to burn. I ran to the Peach tree. I just wanted to be alone right now. I don't think I've cried since I was 4 years old...and that was years ago. After being adopted, I never cried, why? no, is not because I was all happy, but because I wanted to prove Shifu I was someone he could be proud of. And for me, that meant someone perfect, without weaknesses.

But right now, who cares about weaknesses? I just hugged my knees and buried my head. my eyes shut tightly. I was trying not to let the tears fall.

"Tigress" i heard a voice behind me. I quickly went into a straighter posture and wiped my eyes, not that I cried, but I wasn't going to risk it.

"Sorry for losing my temper" I said, turning towards Oogway. Oogway gave me a comforting smile,

"Its fine. I don't think Shifu set a good example either" i smiled at him. He was always honest about things and never sided with anyone (if not me).

"Yeah. I guess. I don't see a reason why he should get upset though. I mean, I could have gotten earlier, but-" i ran out of things to say in my defense. But to my luck, he seem to get my point.

"I agree with you. And I'm still trying to understand why he hated Po. But in his defense, you were out really late without telling him about it" I shrugged. Sorry, I didn't know it was my fault that I had to inform Shifu of everything going on in my life.

"I guess." I was never one who talked about my feelings or the things that went through my mind. So I let the silence take over.

"Very well. Why don't you go train? We don't have him to be in a worse mood, now do we?" We both chuckled. I stood up,

"Thank you" I started to march back into the training hall, if I wanted to go to that date with him again, I would have to get some training done.

I got on the swinging cubs and started hitting the wooden obstacles that came my way. The splinters flew around the training hall each time my knuckles made contact with them. I tried doing new types of kicks, and maybe add some acrobatics into my fighting style, but it was really hard, so I'll just keep working on that.

I heard the door open, I quickly glanced towards it to see what or who caused it. It was Master Shifu. I got off the course and went to where he was watching me train. I bowed.

"I'm sorry Master Shifu. I apologize for my words, they were out of line" i said, almost in monotone. Shifu looked at me.

"Very well, you are forgiven" I sighed, at least he didn't made this any more difficult. "Now, you were trying to do some jumps, so" and he started talking about techniques. I smiled and did as instructed. I'm glad this worked out. But just like Oogway, i was wondering what made him hate Po so much? But I wouldn't ask him right now, even if I hated to admit it, he has more control over my life, than I do.

And so we spent about five hours in the training hall.

"Tomorrow we'll keep on practicing those jumps and kicks. You are free to go" he said, excusing himself, without telling me a 'good job' as always. Sometimes I wonder if he does it purposely because it seems impossible not to be conscious about such thing.

I nodded. I immediately ran to the barracks, it was almost six and didn't wanted to waste a single minute. I changed my sweaty vest into a new one. Then started heading outside. But before I ran down the stairs, I jotted down a note in the kkitchen,

_Gone out. Will be late (probably not there) for dinner. _

_Will come back around 10 or 11-ish._

_-Tigress_

I set the note in the kitchen table, right in the middle so I know they wouldn't miss it. Then I ran off into the forest.

I started thinking though, was he in the edge of the forest, or at my tree? Huh, I guess I'll just have to wait to find out.

**Sorry for the way it ends. ...but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and like always. Review! Thanks.**

**-peace out:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**

**Hey! I think you will all LOVE this chapter, but I Will let you find out why! As always I would like to thank all of you guys for your continued support in my stories!**

**ENJOY!**

I ran to the forest and once I got close enough, I noticed he wasn't standing there. So I started sprinting to the next place where he could possibly be. At the tree.

I guess I was just too excited to see him again, because I didn't see where I was going, and you know what happens when you do that. You bump into someone.

I fell flat on the floor. I stood up quickly,

"Sorry, but watch where you are going" I said, rubbing my head and dusting off my pants.

"Geez, look who is saying that, Tigress" I widen my eyes and look up. No one dared to call me just Tigress. It was MASTER tigress. But when I saw him again, my anger and pride melted away. I smiled.

"Right. But you got to watch where you are going too" I responded. He might get me to soften up a little, but not enough to block out my stubbornness or sense to win. And this was a game. Po chuckled.

"Are we going to waste our time fighting about this? " he said teasingly. I shrugged.

"I guess I could simply declare myself the winner and we are done" i suggested with a smirk. Po smiled at me and shook his head. At least he knew when to back out.

"So wanna go to the Peach tree again, or did you have plannned anything?" he asked me. I raised my eyebrow at him; by now, his hand was interlocked with mine.

"Isn't the boy supposed to plan the the dates?" I then swallowed back my words "I mean, if you consider it a date, not that you have to. Its fine if you don't- " I started stuttering and mumbling. My tail was swishing behind me.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you the same thing" He cut me off. His eyes were avoiding mine.

"Do you want it to be a date? It's fine by me, and if not, then that's good too" i have to admit, I didn't do a pretty good job saying the second option with a cheery attitude.

"I would like it to be a date" he said with a grin on his face. I smiled too. Hey! This was a pretty good resolution, I thought it was going to be more complicated than this.

"So to the Peach tree?" I told him. He pulled me closer and wrapped his left arm around my waist. I felt the sudden urge to pur...and it took every pounce of strength not to. He nodded, and we started walking there.

When we got to the Peach tree we sat down in the same spot as yesterday. We were leaning on the trunk, even though I was mostly cuddled against him, breathing his scent.

"So how was your day?" He asked me. For a brief moment, I had forgotten about what happened, it seem that the day started when I saw him, not when the sun came out.

"It was fine " I answered, remembering the fight that I had with Shifu. I was about to ask him about his, but he build on my answer.

"What happened? " he said. I was surprised. How did he even find out?

"What do you mean?"

"You can't expect me to believe it was fine. I know there is something bugging you" now I was impressed...and touched.

"Its Shifu" Po widen his eyes.

"He wanted to kill me yesterday! I bet he would have if it weren't for Oogway!" He exclaimed. I chuckled and sighed.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about. I have no idea why he hates you so much. Shifu never acts like that, he is more of a strict, conservative person" He thought about it for a couple of seconds.

"He is your dad though" i almost wanted to laugh at that. It was funny because it was so wrong. It was too funny, that it sadden me.

"Right Po. And I wear pink" I responded sarcastically. Po chuckled.

"Po, he was never a father to me. He just adopted me and became my master not anything more. He never showed love or even the slightest interest to my personal life. And I think a father doesn't do that" i said He gave me a hug, which was more of a side-squeeze considering the position we were in.

After that, we both dropped the topic. We started talking about our lives. Mine was not interesting, but Po found it amazing anyway. And for me, Po was a great person with a great family, even if it was only his adoptive dad, (i didn't told him that though. He doesn't seem to know that a panda just can't come from a goose).

"What about Master Oogway?" He asked me. It was now dark outside. And we were both laying down in the grass. And once again, I was besides Po. Gosh, who knew his fur is soft...

"What do you want to know about him? " I told him. Turns out, he is a great fanboy about kung fu.

"His personality, or his training, or his connection to you" I started pondering over the answers. It was just as opening a treasure box...there were just so many things to say.

"As you have seen, he is always pretty nice, and reasonable and calm" I continued "his training is mostly meditating, and he does this Inner Peace thing" I yawned as my brain started to drift off, the only thing keeping me from falling sleep were the stars and his touch.

"And for me, I guess he is the closest thing I had to a father. He always soften Shifu up for me, and he also reasoned with him. But at the same time, he helped me see from a new perspective. He was very wise" I said. Po smiled and turn his head to me.

"That sounds really nice. How were you when you were little? I bet you were adorable" part of me wanted to blush and kiss him for the compliment, but the other part wanted to hit him for calling me 'adorable' . I was a kung fu master for god's sake!

"Shifu said I could pack quite a punch when I was little" I said with a chuckle.

"I was very obedient, smart, i had talent in kung fu. I wanted to make Shifu proud, I guess that's what made me become quiet and a bit isolated. But I guess I was fine" i explained.

"None of that affected me back then, nothing that would make me dramatically sad at least" I added. Po nodded.

I tilted my head so that I could see him. His face was already close to mine. And I felt that same current go through us, the same one that was there when we met. That something. It was probably his smile, or his jade green eyes. But either way, i closed my eyes and leaned forward. My lips were caressed by his. I try to concentrate my mind into the kiss. It was soft, and warm, and nice, and amazing. His hand was on my left cheek, his thumbs swirling circles into my orange fur.

**Po POV**

I could only focus on right now. Her lips were rough against mine, which I liked. They were sweet and delicate, like a polished crystal. My hand found its way into her cheek. Her fur was soft and smooth. So perfect that it almost made me believe it was a dream.

When we finally broke apart, we were both breathless. I could still sense the tingling, warm feeling in my lips. Her eyes started to flutter open. None of us could say a single thing, but we both knew what we were thinking. Her eyes met mine again, they sparkled and a smile crossed her face. I would love to kiss her again, and again and again. But for right now, I smiled back.

She moved on closer to me and rested her head on my chest. We were laying on the ground, but we had an amazing view to the sky.

Her breath got slower, so I assumed she had fallen sleep. I swear that I wanted to take her home, mostly because I couldn't let her sleep outside, in the night, in the ground, but as much as I tried, I felt my eyes starting to close, and even though I wanted to view the rest of the night and get the strength to pick her up, they didn't. And before I knew it, we were both fast sleep under the silver stars.

**so what did you think? Leave your reviews! I hoped you liked the chapter! **

**-peace out;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So I would normally would say that I hope you like this chapter, but this time I won't because well...I just hope you are good at controlling your temper;) and feel free to leave anything in your reviews. ...why? You'll see after you are done reading...*evil smirk***

**But before thag, let me just give you a big THANK YOU! Why? You broke ny record. Ok, so the thing is, the most reviews I havw gotten were 67, now I have 70! Thanks! That's something I have never even imagined! ! You are extremely AWESOME guys!**

**Po POV**

The last thing I remembered was her head burying into my white fur. My arms were wrapped up around her, trying to keep her warm. I smiled in my sleep. I was enjoying the moment we were having. The only sound that I could hear was her soft and even breathing, and a really faint pur coming from her. I half-opened one of my eyes, which was welcomed by a sky of million shining silver stars.

That amazing view should have made me feel amazing and relaxed. But it didn't. Instead, panic started to fill my heart. It was still night, and we were still outside. And I'm sure that Tigress didn't told Shifu she was going to stay all night with me. I started thinking what to do.

Going to the Jade Palace is not an option (1) If I get to the top, Shifu would kill me. (2) I wouldn't be able to get to the top, if I couldn't do it on my own, much less carrying her.

But I couldn't stay here either with her. So made up my mind. My house is the nearest place and I could easily carry her there, I think my endurance is strong enough for that.

I carefully started to sit up straight, not wanting to make any sudden moves that might wake her up. Or any noises. She only mumbled something and then hugged my arm. I smiled, but at the moment I tried to pull it away, her grip just got tighter.

I looked around. I started to rub the back of her ear, making her purr louder and soften her grip. I took this as my chance and pulled my arm. Luckily, I managed to stand up without any more difficulties.

I sighed. I looked back at Tigress. I knew she would kill me if i called her adorable, but it was hard not to. She looked like a kitten.

I stepped closer to her, and I kissed her forehead gently. I then started to pick her up, swooping her up, so that she was in my arms. For all that training she mentioned, she was pretty light. Tigress seem to not notice the difference, because she made herself comfortable by snuggling her head in my chest and her tail starting to wrap up in one of my legs.

It was kind of ticklish, but I tried not to pay attention to it so I wouldn't accidentally drop her.

I started to walk to my house. Each step was being a silent one. I felt as if I were a secret mission, or as if one wrong move, and I would mess it up. But when you have someone special in your arms, you do your best to keep them there.

She would turn once in a while, or let out a soft pur. But besides that, nothing distracted me. I entered the village, and I finally saw the lantern that my dad kept outside to illuminate the shop. I smiled and fasten my pace.

When I got there, my dad was sleep,but the moment I opened the door and lowered my head to get in, he was standing there in front of me in his night gown.

"Po! What-"

"SHUSSSH!" I motioned, my head turned to tigress to see if she was still sleep or if the noise had woken her up. She didn't, she just stirred. My dad widen his eyes and focused on her. He probably hasn't detected the figure that I was carrying in my arms. But once he did, his reaction soften, but I also saw a hint of madness in his eyes.

"Po. Could you explain to me why are you so late? And why she is here? Not that I'm not ok with her, but her dad might be worried" I sighed.

"I'll explain it, but can I just put her on my room?" I asked, I just wanted her to sleep peacefully. But my dad looked at me suspiciously. I just frowned,

"Do you have any other ideas? " i said. But my dad just sighed and lead me upstairs. He took some covers and set them aside. Once I set her on the bed and laid her head on her pillow, my dad covered her with the blankets.

I smiled when I saw her. Her eyes were closed, and her body was rising up and down. Her tail was swishing slowly, dangling from one side of the bed. I took a step back.

The moment I stepped into the hall, my dad was there waiting for me. His wings were crossed.

"I'm waiting for an explanation" I nodded and lead him to the kitchen.

"Well, we were in our date, and I guess we both fell sleep" I seriously didn't know how to explain. And my dad knew that.

"Po, you just don't fall sleep from one second to another" I shrugged, I would like to differ about that.

"Very well, we were laying on the grass, and we were ok, and we fell sleep. Is that a better explanation? " My dad just shook his head.

"Why didn't you took her to her house?"

"Stairs. Lots of them. And Shifu. He would kill me" i simply stated. My dad seem to get the idea of the stairs.

"And what are you planning on doing?"

What was I really planning on doing? Uhhh..well, I didn't really gave much thought into that. I was just thinking about her. But I couldn't let my dad know that.

"I will drop her at her house tomorrow, and she will spend the night here" I waited for my dad's approval. He smiled at me.

"I trust you Po. But just promise me that you'll take care of her" He knew what I was gonna say before I answered him , we both did.

"I promise"

"Good. Now go to sleep. Its probably really early in the morning" i nodded and headed upstairs while my dad went to his room.

Once I got there, I took another blanket. But I sat down next to where Tigress was sleeping. I knew that if she saw me, she would think of me as an stalker. But you couldn't blame me. At least not much.

Tigress yawned and half-opened her eyes,

"Po?" She mumbled. I nodded. She smiled and scooted over, then patted a spot next to her. I widen my eyes and shook my head. It was one thing to take her to my house, but to sleep with her? No, sir. I would like to live thank you, but apparently it wasn't my choice. She took my arm and pulled me in towards her, dragging me down.

She closed her eyes once again, and climbed on top of me. She snuggled her head on my neck. I caressed her back. I took the blanket that was beside us and cover her, not wanting her to catch a cold or anything. I know I should have tried to get out of it, but how could I? How could I, when every single part of me wanted to?

I closed my eyes and instantly fell sleep. It wasn't hard when you had the love of your life with you, and everything was turning perfect for once in your life.

**General POV...**

That day, Shifu skipped dinner. He didn't saw Tigress after the afternoon's training. But he assumed she probably stayed out meditating. He didn't check after her. He went to sleep as soon after meditating.

The next day, he woke up. The gong rang and he headed to the kitchen. He started to make his usual Chai tea. Five minutes passed and Tigress hasn't showed up yet. (A/N: I purposely didn't mention Oogway, you'll see why later). He then saw a note on the middle of the table. Ha, it was absurd that he missed it.

He read it over once. He read it over twice. Then another three times after that. His eye twitched. You could swear this was how a dad looked after finding out his daughter was pregnant. Or even worse.

He set the note back in the table.

"Tigress and that panda." he mumbled under his breath. Now where could she be? She met the panda when he send her for some noodles. So noodle shop it is. Shifu started to march angrily to the village.

He walked to the noodle shop, the only one there was. He saw a goose serving and running the restaurant. He found it weird, because a panda couldn't be a goose's son, and according to his assumptions, Po was his son.

"Hello, do you know Po?" He asked to the goose. Mr. ping smiled and nodded.

"Of course. He is my son! I'm Mr. Ping" he responded. Shifu kept an emotionless face.

"Do you have any idea where Tigress is?"

"Why? "

"I'm her father" Mr. Ping widen his eyes.

"They are upstairs" Shifu twitched his ear and eye.

"They?" Mr. Ping ignored him and lead him upstairs, then went back to serving his customers.

Shifu opened the door, only to find a disturbing picture that will haunt him for eternity. A picture that made want to murder someone.

**Tigress POV**

I could feel his soft and warm fur underneath me. I have no idea how I got the guts to pull him into bed with me. But I don't regret it. I smiled, I wondered how I even got here, but I decided to worry about that later. I was about to lose myself back into sleep, but I couldn't. Because I have reached the limit of happiness I'm allowed to have.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I heard a voice yell. Unfortunately, it was voice I could recognize. Po and I immediately woke up, and we both fell out of bed.

"Ouch" we both said. We stood up, right after exchanging brief smiles to each other. Shifu was standing right in front if us.

"PALACE. NOW. BOTH OF YOU! " He turned on his heels. He left fear as he went away. I knew Shifu had the wrong idea of what was going on. Worse is, that could cost us our love.

We both started walking there. Shifu had already reached the top. We were about to, when Po took my hand and swirled me around so i was facing him. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"I love you Tigress. I will always. I don't care what he tells me, I do." He said it in a firm voice. I gave him a sad smile and kissed him on the lips.

"Same goes for me" I know it didn't sound as good. But I was never one for emotional words. He kissed me one more time then let go off me.

We both got to where Shifu was standing.

"You are not to see each other. Understand? " He simply stated. My heart stopped beating, and I'm sure Po's did too.

"No! I will train harder. I will wake up earlier. I will meditate longer. Anything! I'll do anything! " i yelled. I didn't care if he said I had to travel the world. I would do it. We all started to unconsciously walk into the hall of Warriors.

"Tigress. He is a bad influence on you" he said. Now he was wrong about that. He was standing inside of the hall. While Po and I stood outside.

"Sir, I-" Po started, but instantly got a glare from shifu that made him go silent. No offense but Po was helpless against Shifu.

"Therefore, to make it clear" Po and I perked up our ears, and leaned in closer.

"You are forbidden to see each other" and before I could yell how unfair it was, Shifu pushed me into the hall, and closed the door. Locking me in, and keeping him out.

**don't kill me! We all knew this was coming...but what did you think of it? At least hoped you like the beginning of it:)**

**-peace out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

**Hey! I'm so happy you are liking the story so far, and now that there is more drama...well, let's see what happens shall we? **

**ENJOY! **

**Tigress POV**

I hated Shifu. And I meant it. Actually, hate was not even a word strong enough that could express how I felt towards him. We were inside the Hall of Warriors. He probably thought this was no big deal. Not at all.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I yelled. I know, very wise of me. Shifu just kept walking, not paying attention to me.

"Why did you do that!?" I said, this time I was a little bit more polite about it.

"Because. He is not right for you. Because you are becoming disobedient and irresponsible" he told me. You know how sometimes you want to kill someone? But then you remind yourself they are just doing it because they care about you? Wrong. That's where I'm at disadvantage. I still want to murder someone because I know he doesn't really care about me. I'm just a student.

"Where's Oogway?" I asked. No point on arguing with him. But Oogway could do something about it. And I bet he would be on my side.

"He left to solve some issues in this other valley. But he left a note personally for you" he said, getting it out of his pocket. He handed it to me and left...to meditate as always.

I would have loved to argued with him. Or to go to the training hall and destroy everything. Maybe you are wondering why I didn't just open the door and go see Po again. ...but tell me, would you like to disobey someone who could potentially lock you up in a room and kill your lover? No, thank you. I prefer to wait for Oogway and solve things the right way.

I opened the letter and started reading.

_Hello, Tigress._

_By now you are probably back from your date with the panda. _

_You probably stayed at his house, am I right? Don't worry,_

_I'm not mad about it. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that this valley needs my help._

_I'll be back in a couple of days,_

_And maybe by then, you and Shifu had already worked things out!_

_-oogway_

I wanted to tear the letter apart. Just like my life. But what could I do? I didn't wanted to make Shifu go into full on rage mode. But I didn't wanted to be a damsel in distress. Nope, never. I was confused, and sad, and I was a mess of emotions. I was a hurricane that wanted to tear itself apart.

I sat down and covered my face on my paws. They got wet. Why was that? I didn't exercise so it can't be sweat. Rain. But I was under a rroof. I looked at my paws, and another drop of water stained them...Yes. it was rain. But from somewhere else.

**Po POV**

I stood there, in front of the door. This was real right? I pinched nyself to make sure it was not a nightmare.

Huh, It turns out, I didn't imagine it. The door was slammed to my face by Shifu. And I have been just forbidden by a kung fu master to see my love, I mean, Tigress, again. I could only imagine what would happen if I broke that rule. ...but she was worth it. Strategies were never my strong suit. Neither was being subtle or stealthy. And unfortunately, that's what I needed.

I sighed. You know how sometimes you wanna cry? But is not really because you are sad, but because you are angry, or desperate, or frustrated? Well. i felt exactly like that. My eyes were stinging. I'm not exaggerating. My paws were curled into fists. And without noticing, I was biting my own bottom lip. I was never one who got mad easily. I was always an easy-going person. I could always be sympathetic towards others. But not towards Shifu.

I did nothing wrong! Nothing! Sure, in a way I slept with his 'daughter'. But still! He just hated me since the very first time he set eyes on me! What have I ever done to him? And where is Oogway when you need him?

I didn't know what to think anymore. I wanted to see her, badly. No. It wasn't a want, it was a need. How could someone expect you to know love is out there, so close to you, yet you are not allowed to touch it. He can't just tell me that the perfect girl is there yet I'm not allowed to see Her.

Forbidden. I am sick of those words. I haven't even gone 5 minutes, but I miss her terribly.

I started to walk back to my house. Strategies. Stealth. Subtle. I was trying to come up with an awesome, smart plan...but like said, I'm not good at that.

The moment I stepped into the noodle shop, i faked a smile.

"How did it went?" my dad ask me. But he saw right through me.

"What happened? " he asked again, this time taking me inside the kitchen. I sighed and leaned onto the wall, crossing my arms.

"He forbid me from seeing her ever again" my dad widen his eyes,

"Ad he slammed the door on my face" i added. My dad looked mad. But I bet that he mostly felt sorry for me.

"Isn't there a way to fix this? "

"Dad. He is a kung fu master and her dad...what am I suppose to do? "

"Why don't you go upstairs, maybe you'll come up with something" he said in an attempt to cheer me up. It didn't work, but I still smiled. The last thing I wanted was to worry my dad.

As I laid in my bed thinking, i started imagining ways to communicate with her. Nothing came to my mind...wait. hold on. I can almost grasp it...wait, no. Lost it.

Hey! Letters! Yes, that could work.

I searched through my room until I found some ink, pen and a piece of paper. I sat down and began writing. It wasn't easy to write. But it wasn't hard either. I guess it's just hard putting your thoughts into paper, or words. And I must add, I'm not good at any of these things. Much less when I discovered I knew no fancy words. But one way or another, I managed to finish the letter. Now could I get it delivered?

I guess the universe didn't hated me that much, because guess who came for some noodle soup? Zeng. In case you don't know who he is, he is the Jade Palace messenger. My dad and him are pretty good friends. I dashed down the stairs.

Zeng was just exiting the shop when I caught up to him.

"Zeng!" He stopped.

"Could you deliver this for me?" His eyes were avoiding mine, aand he was shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Uhh. Shifu said that you are not suppose to talk to Her" he stuttered. I sighed, and part of me wondered how much he knew about us.

"Please. Just give her this. That's all I ask" Zeng sighed and took the note out of my hands.

"Don't let Shifu see it!" I added. He smiled at me and winked.

"Don't worry. Im just doing this because I don't want Master Tigress to keep destroying the Training Hall" We both chuckled. He then flew off.

I was touched, at least I knew I was not alone in this whole torturing thing. Actually, now that I think about it, she has it way harder than me.

But there goes the note. Now what else can I do? Only hope Tigress is the one who reads it, that Zeng doesn't betray me, and that Shifu doesn't intercept the message. And then another question comes to mind, where is Oogway? He surely won't go along with all this, right?

**right? Anyway. Hope you liked this chapter! TiPo fans, hope you are holding up well until now! Review! Thanks**

**-Peace out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **

**Hey! So here's the next chapter! ! You know, some of the reviews say that I'm actually doing a realistic relationship and stuff, which actually surprises me since I have ZERO experience on that field. ..but hey! At least I know I can rock it on FF! Also someone in the reviews asked me if Po was gonna become the Dragon Warrior...well, up until now I don't think so, but the idea has been going around my head...but i guess the answer is no...oh! And I came up with a plot twist! ! You'll never see it coming! **

**Enjoy!**

**Tigress POV**

I wasn't sure where to start. Or what to do at this point. I mean, It's just weird knowing that someone out there gets you and is having the same feelings as you. And instead of being with them, you are forbidden to see them. That doesn't make sense. and you can't expect me to get on with my life as if nothing happened. He can't just expect me to go on as if it didn't mean anything. As if HE didn't mean anything. ...

I went to train for a couple of hours after that. It wasn't even noon, but I felt like the day just didn't have any point. But I couldn't let it waste. So I let the time pass while I buried myself in between the kicks and the splinters in the Training Hall.

The sun started to set, so I assumed i spent some 8 hours there. Not that I cared, i had nothing to look forward to. I walked towards the kitchen. I looked around trying to find something to eat. I never actually eaten before the assigned meals, so I just peeked around' till something appealed to me.

Tofu. I'll take anything at this point. I took a plate and some of those cubes and started eating them them. I chewed harshly on them, as if they could take my anger away.

I then just start poking one of the squares with my stick. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I wish I had someone to talk to. I would love it if Oogway were here.

Suddenly, I heard some flapping and panting coming from the hall. I didn't bother standing up and searching for the cause of it. My best guess was Zeng. He was always like that. Which always annoyed Shifu since it disrupted his peaceful and quiet environment.

I kept staring at my food, when i felt a presence by the door. Again, I didn't even care to look up.

"Shifu is not here. He is probably mediating" i said in monotone. i didn't even try to hide my storm now. To my surprise though_,_ Zeng seemed glad that Shifu was not here. He walked towards me.

"You sure Shifu is not here?'" he asked me. I was probably imagining this, but he looked paranoid. But then again, he always does. I nodded in response. He sighed in relief.

"I got a letter for you" i widen my eyes and look up from my plate.

"No Shifu?" He asked once again,

"No Shifu" we exchanged smiles. I took the envelope and held it in my hand. I really hope it was Oogway. That he was just informing me how he everything went well and now he is coming back. That would be amazing news.

I was careful when opening it, when I was little I remember trying to open an envelope and accidentally tearing the letter or whatever was inside apart. When I took the letter out I widen ny eyes. It can't be. But it was...

I looked over at Zeng, not bothering to read the rest of it.

"Is this a test from Shifu? Did he ask you to give it to me? Is this a joke?!" I asked. Not amused by the fact that he was playing on me. Zeng took a step back and put his wings in front of him to defend himself.

"No. He actually gave it to me!" He answered. I only narrowed my eyes. But nonetheless, i opened it and this time I kept reading.

_Hi Tigress!_

_Hope you are doing better than I am. I am thinking about you. I thought it was unfair what he did. And for the record, I wish I could have had a word, but of course that would have been a death wish. Right here, well, it's sunny? And uhh, Zeng actually helped me. Well, I guess that only applies if you are really reading this and not someone else. Uhh, everything is ok so far. Like said its sunny. And...You should know i am not good at writing letters. And I have no idea what I'm really suppose to write. But well, the point of this letter is to tell you that I miss you. Terribly. Yes, I know its not even been a day, but what can I say? Also, that I love you. A lot. And lastly, I would like to apologize. You are probably wondering why. Well. Here's the answer. If I had just taken you home, or woke you up, or just let you climb the stairs on your own, none of this would have happened. So I'm sorry. _

_Love,_

_Po._

He thought this was his fault?! I wanted to slap him and knock some sense into him! How dare he! How dare he blames himself! Sure, I also thought it was really sweet and cute, and adorable, and funny...but, here, let me help you see my point of view, I don't want him to feel guilty. I don't want him to feel as if I am the one suffering. I am NOT the damsel in distress. But mostly, I don't want him to think I'm a problem. How long 'till he realizes that I'm not worth the trouble? And what if he does? I will be alone again, and this time I will be in pain, because wanting it or not, I have grown attached to him more than I expected.

I sighed. I looked over at Zeng, who was probably trying to read my reaction.

"So what did your boyfriend said?" He asked me, I smirked and blushed.

"Nothing. When do you go back to the village?" He rolled his eyes,

"If you mean, when can I deliver your letter for him, then the earliest I can do is tomorrow" He answered me. I smiled. And to think I didn't trust him. Well, i still don't.

"Shifu won't know about this, get it?" He nodded and gulped. I smiled.

"Very well, tomorrow" he bowed and headed outside the kitchen. I started to feel bad about making him clean all my mess in the Training hall...

I shook the thought off and headed towards my room. I started searching through my closet, hoping to find ink and paper. It was not until a couple of minutes later that I succeed.

I smiled and sat at my bed. I started thinking about how to start...

But the thing about writing, is that you don't give it much thought, you just write what comes to mind, and that always sounds right. For me, it was quite easy to write it...maybe it wasn't as touching and sweet as Po's, but it was something.

I folded it in half and tugged it under my pillow. Soon after that, Shifu called me to eat dinner. I wasn't really hungry because of my snack, but I wouldn't want Shifu knowing about it, so I ate my food anyways. The servants prepared some noodle soup, which was nothing compared to Mr. ping's. Hey! I'll add that to the letter!

If you could think of an awkward dinner...this was Worse. Shifu and I weren't even speaking to each other. My excuse is because I was still pissed of at him, or maybe simply, not in a mood to chat with someone who ruined my only love life. But what was his excuse? Nothing. Whatever, it wouldn't make a difference.

Shifu cleared his throat after a while, when we were both almost done with our meal.

"Tomorrow you'll wake up at the sound of the gong, practice 7 hours, and then you are free. And must I remind you, you are forbidden to see that panda" i rolled my eyes,

"That panda has a name, is Po" i answered. Now he rolled his eyes and marched away without directing a single word to me.

**The next day...**

I woke up a little bit before the gong so I could give my letter to Zeng. He was waiting for me at the kitchen.

"Thanks" i whispered. He gave me a polite nod and then started his delivery. Somehow I felt relieved. ...

I don't know why, but when i saw his letter I felt reassurance about his feelings towards me, that maybe, he knows I'm worth it. And he did, because after that day, the letters kept coming, and the pen kept on moving. ...

**I hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, I'll write the next one of Po POV about the letter and you'll find out what Tigress wrote. Review!**

**-peace out;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:**

**So here's the next chapter of course! HOpe you guys like it, andthis starts in Po POV. I'll update soon as always, by now some of you might have found a pattern on my updates, am I right? Well, enjoy!**

The next day after I wrote the letter, was awful. At least the beginning of it. it was awful just waking up and having nothing to look forward to. It was awful knowing that the best thing in your life is gone. However. That day I think I slept better knowing that maybe she got my letter. It helped to get my frustrations out and tell her what's been on my mind...of course, if it goes wrong, Shifu would make sure I never a saw her again and he would make sure I am not able to write...or breathe at all.

So you see, I'm a mess. I feel useless against Shifu. Because I know there isn't much I can do. And I can see where Shifu is coming fom. Tigress is a successful person who has achieved great things...and she is dating a panda? I'm not a kung fu master or anything like that. And she deserves better. And I think that its selfish of me to keep someone like her to myself ...of course, sometimes being selfish is good...am I right?

My dad and I woke up at the same time. However, I had a hard time on the actual getting up part. What kept me glued to the bed was that it still had her scent. That vanilla- fresh flower- wooden smell. Yes, it was mix of thing,the wood smell was probably from where she trains, no doubt about it. And all that reminded me of her, and I didn't want to leave that behind.

But one way or another, (by that I mean my dad did the honors of pulling the blankets away from me and letting the sun inside my room) i got up. I dressed and then went downstairs to help him with the business.

Today was a packed day...almost like that day. And part of me expected her to come walking trhough the entrance with her brown bag. But that was impossible. But it was the kind of daydream that you hold on to.

I started chopping the vegetables and adding them to the soup. My dad went easy on me when I cutted the carrots way to big, or added extra radish to the Soup. I guess he understood my situation.

That was when I saw Zeng come in...with an envelope on his hand! Even the part of me that was negative couldn't help but to think about the possibilities. Sure, there was a chance for it to be bad news, but at least now there could also be good. Zeng came in and started searching trhough the crowd, probably trying to find me or my dad.

I decided to walk where he was. He smiled and flapped his wings until he was in front of me.

"I have good news Po!" My face lit up and for the first time in what seem eternity, I smiled. My dad saw it from the distance, that he even left the customer and joined me.

"She got your letter! Shifu was meditating, so he didn't saw me!" He said. I started thinking about what Tigress thought when she saw it. Her expression when she read it.

"And I have even better news!" My dad grinned and patted me on the back, it was likely that he was glad that I wouldn't be looming around the place.

"She told me to give you this" he said, handing me the envelope I had mentioned. I eagerly took it. Zeng smiled,

"Ok, I'll come by tomorrow to pick up your letter and give it to your girlfriend" i blushed "i have to go now! Bye" he waved goodbye to my dad and then exchanged a grin with me. He then started to fly 'till he got lost in the sky..

My dad turned to me,

"How about you go read that, and write your response and then you come back, huh?" I nodded and gave him a hug. Then I rushed to my room.

I carefully opened the letter and took it out. I don't know why, but I expected some cursive, fancy handwriting. But no, hers was pretty but simple. Not anything too complex.

_Hello Po,_

_I am sure you expected some fancy handwriting didn't you? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't write like that. Anyway, I got your letter! The idea didn't even crossed my mind! You are sneakier than I thought! I loved your letter. But you are wrong. This isn't your fault, got ii? If you let me walk alone, Shifu would hate you more. If you woke me up, I would still have gotten home late, wouldn't I? So don't apologize. Because I regret nothing. I love you, i do. And I love every single thing you do. Also, I bet you are wondering about Oogway, because he wouldn't go along with this, right? Well guess what? He had to go save this valley or whatever and he won't come back for a couple of days. I know, great timing, huh? But, I have an idea, leave your window open tonight and you'll see what I'm talking about._

_Love, _

_Tigress._

A grin shot across my face. She got my letter! She responded to it! She had a plan! She loved me! And she thought I was stupid for apologizing, but she was Tigress, so it was normal for her. And Oogway. He didn't know anything about this. So when he comes back, he would put a stop to this!

...

**after 2 days... Po POV**

I kept my window open that day. But nothing happened. I did send my letter to her, and Zeng delivered it again. And she read it. And once again, i got a response. She explained to me that she wasn't able to do her plan because Shifu was watching her closely and even made her train more. But she told me to keep the window unlocked. And so I did.

Today was my turn to write to her. One day me, one day her. And it kept switching. It gave us both something to look forward to. It was almost as if I could hear her own voice telling me about the events.

My dad was pretty good. He didn't worry much about me since he knew about the letters. Sometimes I wonder how it would be to have a dad like Shifu. someone who doesn't really support you, or trusts you for that matter...

My heart ached for what Tigress has gone through. But she wouldn't like to be pitied at. So I shook off my thought.

That night, after washing the dishes with my dad. I went to my room. I started to puff my pillow and started laying on bed. Tomorrow I would get the letter. I was just going to close my eyes, when something made a creak sound. I opened my eyes and looked up. Another creak. It seemed to be coming from the roof.

I frowned and stood up. I slowly walked to the window and open it. I stepped back, trying to see if the creature or whatever it was got scared away. But instead, something caught me off guard. A black and white tail appeared in the window. Then those amber eyes peeked in. Her eyes met mine. I was shocked. She did this flip jump or acrobatic or something kung fu-ey and landed inside my room. I guess she didn't actually believed she was standing right here.

"Hi" she whispered. With a small smile.

"Hi" i said, still trying to make sense of this. Tigress chuckled and walked towards me.

"Forgot about me?" She teased me. I shook my head, but my eyes were still staring at her as if the impossible has just happened, as if thiswas just not happening.

"PO!" She whispered- shouted my name. And that's how I snapped out of my trance. A smile overcame my face and before I knew it, i had wrapped my hands against her waist, and she was close to me.

"I missed you" i whispered, pulling her face close to mine. I caressed her cheeks and kissed her lips. Like the first time, it was an amazing overwhelming sensation. Her lips were soft, and i felt her paws go around my neck, pushing me closer to her. We closed our eyes. Letting each drop of the moment run over us.

When we finally broke apart, we were both searching for air. Yet, our eyes were still lingering on each other.

"I missed you too" she finally said. I gave her another hug.

"How's life going in the palace? " i asked. My hands were still touching her cheeks. Her usual smile reserved for me, disappeared. And I began to feel bad for asking.

"Shifu is making me train for most part of the day.." her spark returned "but at least I can look forward to your letters" she added, I smiled. We both walked to my bed and sat down. She rested her head on my chest and yawned.

"So how about you? " I shrugged.

"Its as fine as it can be without you." It probably sounded cliche, and I expected a response from her saying that, but she didn't. She just closed her eyes and smiled.

"Isn't Shifu wondering where you are?" I asked. I could only imagine the consequences if he found us.

"Nope. I made sure he was sleep and everything and then came here. I tried ti do it before, but he managed to see me so I always had to make up an excuse, such as meditating" she explained. I nodded. After that we didn't talk at all. We just closed our eyes and enjoyed the presence of each other. We didn't have to speak, the silence was comforting.

I didn't measure the time, unti she stood up.

"I have to go now, I don't want Shifu to find nothing in my bedroom" I nodded, but I couldn't help to wish that things weren't this way, that she could spend the night with me. She walked towards me and gave me a light kiss on my lips. Then she smiled and went out the window, leaping into the night.

I sighed. I should be content, but I wasn't. Because things shouldn't be this hard, not for us. Because I should be able to hold her hand all day. Because I should be able to love her without getting punished for it.

I went back to bed, but try as I might, I couldn't fall sleep.

However, now I had something else to look forward to, she paid me visits, always at night, it wasn't every single night, but usually once every three days...and every time I saw her, at least one thing, made sense to me. She made sense to me. And up until now, that was good enough for me. Life could hate me all it wants, but as long as I had her, I would be fine.

**sooooo...what did you though? Liked it? Hopefully its not too s ad or anything. Review!**

**-peace out!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So here's the next chapter! Again, thank you soooo much for all of your reviews**! **100! I reached 100! You guys are awesome. Which reminds me, i had a change of plans on the story, so now you'll have double plot twist! One that you are about to find out!**

**Back to the story. Hope you like it and- wait...nope. you guys are gonna have an heart attack...good luck with that!**

Yes! I am amazing! I'm a genious! I managed to sneak up to his room without Shifu noticing me! That was. ...AWESOME! I know, it was risky too, but it was worth it. I had forgotten how soft his arms were. How sweet his smile was. And how happy he makes me feel...Just kidding. That was way too sappy for me say. But I can say that I'm glad to have gotten chance to see him. That at least Shifu didn't ruin this...

Hold on, something has to go wrong...right about...now.

Yep. Four days after, and here I am, laying in bed. Sick. Is not a really extremely, deadly case. But i really don't feel like going to train now. Yes its that bad. Which reminds me, I could have locked myself in my room, or refused to train until Shifu lets me see Po again...but that is not happening. I love training too much. And I was educated better than that.

But anyway, so here I am. I'm literally just dragging myself across the Palace with a blanket hanging over my shoulders. Its been around, what? A week or more since Shifu forbid us...but I haven't actually seen Po since four days ago... it doesn't seem like a lot to you, but for me, I was already hoping for my chance to go outside.

Now that I think about it. ...that's probably why I got sick. Last week, when I came back from his house. It was raining, Po did offer me a jacket and an umbrella. ...but me being me, I told him I was fine. And by the time I got home, I was cold and wet. But I couldn't change because I could wake Shifu and he would start asking questions, which would lead me to admit where I have been going at night for these past weeks. I don't want that to happen.

Currently, I'm on the kitchen, trying to get some of those tofu squares. I have grown to like them very much. I got on my tiptoes, since i was too weak to do any kind of jump to help me reach the plate. Not to mention, that I could hardly breathe because my nose was red and stuffy. And I sounded silly, none of the servants said it because they know the consequences, but I know they are all thinking it. And my eyes were red... so in conclusion, I looked like a living zombie.

As i took the jar of tofu down (finally) i started serving them on a plate. I felt as if I were forgetting something...

Zeng came in

ZENG! I smiled. Zeng gave me a brief smile, followed by a disgusted stare.

"Yes, I know I look awful" i mumbled, even Shifu gave me that look. Shifu. He wasn't even caring for me, he just told me to rest. But did I get any love? Any soup? Any blankets? Any 'how-you-feeling?" Nope. Ughhh, i don't know why I keep expecting something to happen. I guess the little girl inside of me is still hoping...

Zeng kept his distance though.

"Here's the letter Master Tigress" he said, handing it to me with just one wing..not wanting to get sick thanks to me... i mumbled a thanks and took it.

With a stuffed nose I began reading. He was sweet as always. Saying how he missed me, and how his dad also said Hi to me, and that he hopes I'm doing well and of course, he also asks if I know anything new about Oogway.

Oogway hasn't come back yet. He is our string of hope because he is the only one with the power over Shifu to fix this. And he supports us.

But back to the letter. It made me realize that I haven't gone to visit him in around...four days? Yes, I think that's accurate. (wouldn't count on it, with this fever, time seems to be going slow) And for me, that's way too long. So I made up my mind to go today at night. Now I won't tell him that I'm sick, even though my letter would arrive the next day.

I stayed in my room for the most part of the day. I did try to sneak into the training hall, but Shifu stopped me and forbid me from going till I was fully rested and healed. Great, just what I needed. What's next? I'll be forbidden to breathe? !

And so with absolutely nothing to do, i meditated in my room...but it's kind of hard, since you have to breathe in and out...and when your nose can't even manage to suck in air, well, then is not really something relaxing. ..

And so I waited, and waited and waited. I did eat some snacks, but it wasn't until dinner that my boredom disappeared. Shifu and I were eating in silence, (shocking right?) I finished before him when I said,

"So, what are you doing tonight?" He looked at me then back to his plate.

"I'm just planning on resting. No meditating tonight as far as I have planned" he answered. I sighed in relief, which to my luck, Shifu didn't notice.

We both finished eating and headed to our rooms to sleep. Or in my case, to wait for Shifu to fall sleep so I can sneak out. That's the good thing, Shifu falls sleep fast. You have to be careful not to make any sounds though, but besides that, you are good.

I changed my vest and washed my face. Then took a light coat I had ...but I decided not to put it on afterall and so I threw at my bed. I opened the door and took big steps out of the barracks, once I was close to the nearest window, i jumped there. And from there on out, i was free.

In about 3 minutes i was standing on his room. I tapped the window 4 times so he knows it was me, we made that code. Almost instantly, he opened it. I smiled and jumped in.

"Hey" he didn't answer. Instead, he placed a paw on my forehead.

"Ti, are you sick?" He asked me. Yes, he made me a nickname too. I shrugged. He shook his head and went to get a blanket to cover me with.

"TIGRESS! You shouldn't have come here then! Its cold and is not good for you!" He snapped at me. But I just rolled my eyes and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Whatever"

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" i chuckled and his face soften up, he took a seat next to me "i just don't want you to get any worse" i nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek. He hugged me. He then stood up and helped me get to my feet.

"Why don't I cook you some noodle soup? I bet you'll feel better"

"Yes! I'm getting tired of eating tofu! " i exclaimed. We both laughed silently, trying not to wake Mr. ping. He knew about my visits, but still. We wouldn't want to get him in a bad mood.

We started to make our way downstairs, we then got inside the kitchen. He lighted up a faint candle that illuminated the kitchen. I smiled and leaned over to the counter, holding the blanket around my shoulders.

He got out some vegetables and other ingredients and soon enough Chop here Chop there and BAM! All of his ingredients were perfect squares!

I just watched, hugging him from behind now. Resting my chin on his shoulder. He didn't complain and kept on cooking.

"*COUGH COUGH" We both froze and put some minimal distance between us. I turned around,

"Good night?" I mumbled with a sheepish smile. Shifu just glared at me. Po shifted his weight and avoided eye contact with Shifu.

"Tigress OUT. NOW" He ordered. I wish I could have yelled 'NO!" Or something cool and exciting like that, but I didn't. Because at the end, it's his game, he makes the rules, and Po and I are just pieces in the board. Pieces that could be easily thrown off.

I got out of the kitchen with the blanket. Shifu either didn't care or noticed. He gave Po one last glare before exiting the shop. We were barely outside when Po came running back,

"Wait!" Shifu and I stopped dead in our tracks. I looked at his loving eyes, which were already looking at me. And for the first tine, he dared to look at Shifu.

"You forgot your soup" he handed me the soup, right under his nose. He then bowed, smiled and left. That action touched my heart. My paws were holding the bowl, i noticed there was a spoon though, and that's not the shocking part, but the curious thing is that the spoon had a note. I quickly took it and stuffed it on my pocket so Shifu wouldn't notice it.

We kept walking until we got to the Jade Palace, where I expected a lecture.

"Tomorrow we'll talk. Sneak away one more time and you will give me no choice but to lock you in here, get it?" I reluctantly nodded and stomped to my room.

The crumbled note was still in my pocket by the time I fell sleep, and it was probably that, that caused me to have good dreams.

**The next day (Still Tigress POV)**

The next day wasn't like I imagined it...it was worse. Much worse. Like all nightmares combined. Yes, that! Wanna know why...here you go...

_Flashback..._

_I woke up as usual. The soup I ate the night before ( I ate it on my room before falling sleep) did miracles! By now it seem that I was never even sick! I looked better and I had all my energy back. But when I walked into the kitchen, I wish I was in bed._

_Shifu was waiting for me._

_"Have a seat" i narrowed my eyes,_

_"I prefer not to" i answered, crossing my arms. He sighed. _

_"Ok. Now let me go straight to the point. If you are wondering how I found you yesterday, easy. I was gonna check up on you, and you left a coat in your bed. At least try not to be so naive next time" he began. Oh how I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. _

_"Next, I was actually considering why you like that. ..panda. And realized that you need company. You are always alone in here. And I don't mean like friendship, but like a relationship" i was beginning to like where this was going...maybe Shifu realize his stupid decision. ...Hold it! He never does. That's impossible! ! So...what is he getting at,_

_"So what I'm saying is that as your father, I want what's best for you. So I arranged a marriage for you with a nice young man" _

_Can I murder someone now?_

**Sooo,can she? Jk, did you like it? What's going through your mind?°-° leave your reviews pretty please! **

**Peace out:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:**

**Hey! I can predict the future! So you know how Tigress got sick in the last chapter? Well I wrote that chapter a couple of days before, but that morning I woke up with a cold! I shouldn't be this excited about it, but I just find it weirdly cool.**

**Also, AlienHeart: told you you were gonna have a heart attack! Also, thank you Alien Heart of Darkness (psst, hold on to those darts please, I have a feeling they might come in handy later on)**

**Long262: you should know that I'm so glad I didn't upset you with the last chapter! Don't worry anymore though, you will find this a little bit more...pleasing.**

**TinextremeTim: ha, I know! It shocking! I mean, no one saw that coming! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Soultern: first of all, let me just say that I LOVE your reviews! Like mentioned before, I am so happy no one predicted it! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Tigergirl713: i know you are not a big TiPo fan, which makes me feel awesome that you are liking my story! Thanks for giving it a shot and reviewing. And yeah, shifu is being. ..awful, isn't he?**

**Pandamaster97720: I will and thanks!**

**Newton xpt: Well, I kind of think I would disagree, but Shifu's decisions does make this whole thing a little bit more interesting, doesn't it?**

**Guest and other people who reviewed in past chapters: thank you soo much! You are all awesome and I'm glad you are liking the story! Thanks to all of you because I have never thought I could reach more than 100 reviews, so thanks! Also, i think once in a while I'll be answering to the reviews you guys leave, because I always make comments about it to myself so why not type it up?**

** Anyway, This chapter will be kind of short, but either way, I think you'll like it! So sit back, hold you phone in your hands, or lean towards the screen, and ENJOY!**

**TIGRESS POV**

He had lost his mind. Yes, it was just a matter of time...that's the only reasonable explanation for this crazy and may I say, awful decision. And what does he think he is! Arranged marriage! Its my life! And I don't need 'company' as he so wants to call it, I need that cute flabby panda! Not anyone else!

But did he listen? Noooooo

"Shifu! You-" he just hushed me and gave me a killer stare. Almost as scary as mine. I heard some footsteps approaching, and i took a step forward to catch a glance of who was this 'nice young man'.

A figure stepped into the kitchen. It was a lynx about my age. I made quick observations about him. His eyes were bright, almost a neon yellow. The fur underneath his chin was ruffled up, which made it look as a beard. That fur also have different markings on it. His fur was gold but it had dark black spots through out it. The edges of his ears were also tinted with black. He seemed well-built, because his arms were muscular. Not only that, but he was really tall. That's an exaggeration, he was around my height, maybe two or three inches taller, But not too much to make me look tiny in comparison.

In other words, he was handsome. But he wasn't Po. And I wasn't gonna marry him. Not even if those yellow eyes begged me to.

That's when I looked closer, He wasn't happy about this...he wasn't even expressing any type of emotion. He didn't wanted to marry me! I didn't know if to be offended or relieved by that, but either way, it was something.

Just like I was, he started observing me. I don't know what Shifu thought, but his idea of romance was making eye contact with someone of the opposite gender. Therefore, he smiled and said

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" he then went outside the kitchen. We both sighed. I took a step closer to where he was. I started acting more like Master Tigress, not just like Tigress.

"Name" i demanded, looking at him up and down briefly. He raised an eyebrow to question me.

"That isn't a nice first impression" he answered. But I wasn't on the mood for that

"If I ask for your name, you'll give me your name. As simple as that, got it?" I stated roughly. He just rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, replied.

"Daichi, that's my name, but my friends call me..."he look sideways and smirked " Daichi". I broke a small grin.

"Ha! So you do smile. I was beginning to think you were just an emotionless warrior" i scoffed and crossed my arms in defense.

"Excuse me?" He realized his mistake.

"I mean, no offense. I was just being honest, not trying to be offensive or anything" he stuttered. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh. I found him quite frustrating, nice but frustrating. The kind of boy that makes me want to slap some sense into him.

"About the arranged marriage" i began, but he interrupted me.

"Lets get to the point. You are not into me. I am not into you. Shifu forced us into this whole big mess and we both can't do anything about it. But let's just clear things up, we are both on the same side here, we are not enemies." after this, I didn't find him annoying. He actually just spoke what I was gonna say. I was kind of wondering how did Shifu even got him, but then again, he has a lot of connections.

"Good." But i wanted to ask him another question, I'm a girl, so don't judge me, "just wondering, uhhh, why don't you wanna marry me? I mean, I have a pretty good reason, but you-?" i waited for a response. I managed to make my cheeks keep their cool. But he didn't. His cheeks were turning bright red. With his large padded paws, he started to nervously twist one of his whiskers, that were kind of long in my opinion.

"I- It's not you. I just want to...You love someone else, right?" He said, his voice in a higher tone. I don't know why that question was related, but I still answered.

"Yes" i simply stated, he smiled.

"See, your face softens when you think about him. And I bet you get a weird feeling right?" i just nodded, wondering where was he getting to,

"Well, I want that. I want to experience that. And an arranged marriage is not really something that I would call 'love'" huh, he wasn't a jerk like I expected. And he probably saw that he had impressed me, but unlike some people, he didn't shove in my face.

"That's fair." I looked at him and then headed over towards the counter, turning my back towards him. I took out the crumbled note that was on my pants, the one from the day before. I started stretching it, making sure the crumbled corners were now straight. I smiled and began reading. But then I felt someone over my shoulder.

"Can I help you?" I asked in an irritated tone. He just shrugged,

"What is that?" I just took the paper, and turned it face down. He leaned closer, which lead me to shoving him aside (playfully in my defense).

"Oh come on! Tell me what it is!" He begged. I just smirked and crossed my arms,

"Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat?" I teased, he laughed.

"Just tell me, its a piece of paper! Tell me" I stepped closer and smiled,

"Or what?" I challenged. I enjoyed knowing that I had power over someone. But he soon smiled, a smile that made my confidence disappear for just an instant.

"Or...I'll go along with this marriage" I widen my eyes,

"You wouldn't! " now it was his turn to challenge me,

"Try me" i made grimace towards him and grumbled under my breath. The last thing I wanted was to someone to turn against me. Mostly since oogway wasn't back yet, which was honestly driving me crazy! How long does it take to fix issues in a valley!

I took the piece of paper. I opened it and as soon as I did, his face was back in my shouder. My eyes went to my shoulder, trying to see what he was doing.

"A recipe? " he said. My eyes shot back to the paper. He stood up.

"Man, you are boring" i growled and went back to reading the letter. It was, indeed, a recipe. For noodle soup! I laughed. I continued reading, at the bottom of the handwritten letter, there was his name.

_-__Hope you get well adorable kitten, hahahaha, too much, right? Don't kill me, I couldn't help it. Anyway, take care of yourself. Love you, your panda _

I wanted to kiss his lips (by that I mean Po's, not Daichi. Gross!). Instead. I got a sudden urge to cook. I took out a pot and started to take some vegetables out of the crates.

"You are not gonna tell me you are gonna cook soup, right?" Diachi asked, making his way over to me.

"Got a problem with that?'" i responded, getting annoyed by his attitude again.

"Well, the servants told me that you set the kitchen on fire once, so that I shouldn't count on your cooking" i opened my mouth to protest. So the servants did talk behind my back!

"This time it will be different" i said, as i put the water to boil.

"Who gave you the recipe anyway?" Daichi asked me, taking a seat on the table.

"Someone" i answered with a blush on ny cheeks. He chuckled, probably knowing what I was talking abiut.

"He is lucky. Of course, he should do the cooking when you two get married" he teased me, seeing how hard I was try to keep up with the chopping and boiling. I laughed, and the girl inside of me started making plans of the wedding. That was, of course, if we managed to get out of this.

**Sooo, this time I wanted to put my own OC who was not a jerk. And don't worrry, like he said, he doesn't want to marry tigress. So wipe the sweat drop away! If you want to know more about Daichi species, just search Lynx. Hope you liked the chapter! And please leave your review!**

**-peace out:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So how you guys been? Hope you are having a good day and everything! Almost summer! Anyway, I was wondering how are you guys liking my OC Daichi? IS he ok? Also, to clarify, he DOESN'T like Tigress. He is just a friend of hers and nothing else. And that will not change throughout the story. **

**AlienHeart: 1) to answer your question, yes, Tigress was thinking abiut her wedding WITH PO. So relax (pssst, AlienHeart of Darkness, good luck!**

**TinextremeTim: like I just told Alien, yes, her wedding WITH PO. Do you guys really think I would make my favorite character marry my OC!?**

**So let me just clear this up, since lots of people started panicking after the last chapter, TIGRESS IS NOT GONNA MARRY DAICHI. She was imagining her wedding with our cute panda, not anyone else. So yeah, don't panic!**

**With that being said, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

It was weird to send letters to Po when Daichi was always there. Peeking over my shoulder. Saying how cliche I was being. How I was actually a soft person beneath the tough girl mask I was apparently wearing. Those comments always ended with a punch on his face though, but he never learned the lesson.

But I grew to like him. Not really. It wasn't as if I had much of a choice. After being with him for two days, Either I had to get used to him or to getting annoyed every single day. I knew the first option was better.

Still, he didn't seem to take the hint that I was just not the type of person who likes to chat or joke around.

"Are you gonna cook more of your noodle soup?" He teased me as I took out a plate. The day that I tried to do the noodle soup was ridiculous. It was a mess. A huge one. I don't want to go into any details, but let's just say that the servants have even more evidence to hold against me.

But back to our current conversation, I growled as I finished serving some tofu on my plate. A couple of minutes passed and I continued eating some tofu while Daichi is trying to talk about training. Yes, it turns out he knows kung fu. Not that he is on my level, but it's fun beating him countless times on sparring matches,

"You do realize I'm ignoring you, right? " I said as I ate another cube of tofu. He shrugged

"Yeah, I did notice. Is like talking to a wall!" He said, throwing his hands up in the air. I rolled my eyes at his exaggeration.

"So why do you keep talking?" I asked.

"Because I know part of you is listening" he replied with a smug smile. I frowned and kept eating. I knew he was right, but I wouldn't admit it, my pride was bigger than that.

Then, to my relief, Zeng showed up. I smiled and stood up from my seat.

"Morning"

"Morning Master Tigress. Daichi" He said, greeting Daichi with a small vow. They have both gotten pretty used to seeing each other by now. The first time, Zeng was going to give me the letter but when he saw Daichi he started to panic, thinking that he was going to tell Shifu. To his luck, I had already explained to Daichi about Po. So Zeng was able to calm down and continue delivering the letters to me.

Zeng handed me the letter, I grinned and was about to go to my room (where Daichi can't read over my shoulder) when he stopped me.

"Wait Tigress!" I turned around,

"Yes?" He took a small squared box out of his bag. Daichi and I widen our eyes,

"He is gonna propose to you!" Daichi shouted, then laughed. I rolled my eyes, but my mind kept going around that box. Po wouldn't put a ring inside of it, right? Not that I didn't wanted to marry him, but didn't he had to do it in person? But either way, I was sure that if another minute went by without me knowing what was on that box, my heart would jump out of my chest.

"Oh no. Is not a ring. At least I don't think so" I let out of a sigh, if from relief or disappointment, I didn't know. I took the box.

"Thanks again Zeng" I bowed and we both parted ways. I heard some footsteps behind me.

"You know that I am not letting you read the letter Daichi. I already told you a thousand times" I said wearily. Daichi chuckled.

"What about the box? Can I be your maid of honor?" I laughed loudly,

"Of course, why not" I answered sarcastically. Daichi went to my side and both of our eyes fell on the box. I bit my bottom lip.

"You know, I think I'll read the letter first" I said, starting to open the letter.

_Hey Tigress!_

_I haven't seen you in a while, but then again, Shifu did caught us that night, remember? Well, I just hope you are doing well. Also, have you heard any news about Oogway? Its been quite a while since we heard of him. Hope he gets here soon. Anyway, I gave Zeng a box, hope you like the present. Hopefully you didn't have a heart attack thinking it was a proposal ring. Not that I wouldn't want to marry you, I would. I mean- if you want to. Ughh, this sounds weird. Anyway, if I were to propose to you I would do it in person, so yeah. Hope you like the present though! _

_I love you,_

_Po._

I smiled.

"Man, and to think I thought you were the sappy one" I punched him in his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm just saying!"

"Whatever" I opened the door to my room and took out a box that was under my bed. I opened it and I set the other letter inside it.

"That's gonna overflow with letters soon" I heard Daichi mutter. I already knew that already. I went back outside of the room with the box. I opened it.

It was beautiful. And delicate. It was a bracelet. It had neon orange beads, but when it came to the middle, it had two silver metals beads that had pretty patterns on it. And on the middle, it had a silver yin yang. It had little crystals on the border. I held it on my paws. For a moment I was afraid that I was gonna break it. It was just too delicate and...fragile. I felt like it was. Almost impossible to believe that he would give something like that to me.

"Want me to help you put it on?" I snapped out of my trance and nodded. Daichi took it and wrapped it around my wrist. It look so pretty, it camouflaged with my fur, but somehow it stood out too.

"It looks pretty" Daichi told me. I smiled and gave him a nod. We both started walking back to the kitchen. (Right after I left the box at my room). When we entered the kitchen, we both froze in our spots.

"Hey master Shifu" Daichi greeted nervously. Shifu was serving himself some tea, but Daichi and I always kept our distance.

"Good afternoon"

He turned around while he let the water boil for a few minutes.

"Where did you get that bracelet Tigress? I haven't seen you go to the valley" He asked me. I tensed up, but before I could mess things up, Daichi got in front of me.

"Oh, I bought it for her. I saw it and I thought of her. Doesn't it look beautiful on her?" He said, giving me a dreamy look. I sighed and pretended to be touched. He and I have gotten used to having to pretend to be a love struck couple when necessary. Shifu just narrowed his eyes. He turned around, finished making his tea and exited the room.

We both let out a sigh.

"Thanks for covering" I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"I bet he would have said that" I blushed.

The rest of the day went as normal as it could. Except at night. It was kind of my fault, kind of not...

I mean, by now I should have learned by lesson of not trying to sneak out to see Po, right? I think you know where I'm going with this. So after making sure everyone was sleep (Actually, Daichi wouldn't care, so basically by everyone I mean Shifu), I went outside my room.

I started to tiptoe past the kitchen, then I was just about to open the door that lead me outside when someone stopped me.

"And where do you think you are going Tigress?" Shifu was now standing behind me.

"I couldn't sleep. So I was planning on going to meditate" I answered as I turn to face him. I have gotten pretty good at lying...but Shifu wasn't gonna fall for it...Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daichi peeking to see what was going on. He gave me a wink. Not good. That meant he was planning on doing something.

"SHIFU! I CAN'T FIND TIGRESS! SHE IS NOT IN HER ROOM AND-" He yelled as he ran towards Shifu. He stopped as he saw me, pretending to be relieved.

"Oh Tigress! Don't do that to me!" He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, normally that would have received a punch from my part, but this time I let him, knowing he was trying to get me out of this, "You had nightmares again, didn't you?"

I nodded. My face softening up, so Shifu would fall for it. Shifu. He seemed confused by the scene unfolding right in front of him.

"Oh, come on. I'll prepare some tea for you" He said softly. We both started to walk away. A few steps away 'till we were out of sight from Shifu. But this was too easy...

"Hold it" We both stopped and clenched our jaws.

"Yes?" I answered. Shifu must trust Daichi more than me, maybe because Daichi was the only one who hadn't defied his orders, or hasn't been caught. And I was always the one who Shifu narrowed his eyes at.

"Tigress, you are not allowed to go anywhere without him" He said, pointing at Daichi. My jaw dropped open.

"That is not fair! That is violating my freedom!" I yelled. Shifu just shook his head,

"Its for your own good Tigress. You are breaking the rules far too much, we need someone observing you. And Daichi is the perfect option" Daichi let go of me, maybe thinking that I was gonna rip out his arm.

"I **_hate_** you" I stated firmly, looking in his eye. I hoped it hurt him. At least a fraction of the pain he is causing me to suffer.

I stormed out of there and back into my room. I wish Po was here, he would hold me in his arms and tell me silly stuff that will make me laugh. Or maybe he will just let the silence act as our blanket to protect us from the world. But either way, he would be here, and he would make my pain go away.

**Well, hope you liked this chapter! I am pretty sure you all hate Shifu, so go ahead, I won't stop you. I'll update soon! please leave your reviews! And thank you for giving me lots of reviews! Thank you! I'll answer reviews next chapter! Also, my goal is to reach 140 reviews, (4 is my lucky number;)), so help me out, please?**

**-peace out! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So how you liking the story? Things are about to get even more interesting now! Cause guess who comes back. ...SPOILER ALERT! Oogway! Man, I shouldn't reveal my own story. But anyway. Go ahead and enjoy! Also, I got this awesome idea for a new story, which I'm gonna start writing soon, but you kniw how everyone who is trying to do stuff about KFP3 include Po's dad, well, for me, I'll use another character! You'll find out who when it comes out! OH, and I did say I was gonna answer reviews, so...**

**Riedl (Guest): Yeah, she is going through some hard times. I'm glad you are liking ut though. And about Daichi, well yeah, I actually meant for him to be those kind of guys who kind of flirt yet they are loyal to you, you know? And he has good intentions too. Hope you like the chapter! **

**John73: Thanks. Glad you liked the chapter! And yeah, maybe I should... , this story is taking a pretty unexpected path, even for me! I Mean, I had originally planned like 6 chapters! ! So who knows, maybe I'll do Shifu's POV later...today you are getting a new POV though...;)**

**CookieM2012: Ha! Glad the plot twist actually surprised you! And them running away is pretty romantic...who knows, I might do it!...**

**TinextremeTim: I know right! Tigress was a total boss! Anyway, I'm glad you are relieved...since in this story relief doesn't last long:) But I hope you continue enjoying the story!**

**Soultern: Glad you liked the chapter! Thanks, I'll do my best to keep writing good stuff!**

**Guest: Don't worry, i haven't forgotten about our favorite turtle! Just be patient, my dear, be patient...**

**Tigergirl713: Thanks! I actually based the idea of the bracelet from a bracelet that i have, as I described it, I made it and I really liked it, and somehow it reminded me of Tigress, so I used it in the story! Glad to know you liked those details! And again, thanks for leaving your review!**

**Pandamaster97720: Thanks and you know I will!**

**AlienHeart1915: Of course you don't, but in Tigress' case...IT WAS AMAZING! I'm glad you liked it! It was about time she said a piece of her min, and just saying, I think you'll like this chapter even more...and, uh, where is AlienHeart of Darkness? He is ok...right?**

**Guest:Thanks! Curiosity is everywhere with this story! I'm glad you are liking it so far! **

**Also thanks to those who followed/favorite me or my stories! It seriously makes me so happy, just ask my friends, whom I always wave my phone in and yell "I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!" Literally:) So thanks to everyone! I want to do something for a couple of you, so let's say that for this chapter, the first one to review gets a preview for the next chapter, let's say, the first paragraph, how does that sound? I'll PM the person and they have a day to claim it, k? Well, then on with the chapter!**

I woke up the next day. The anger from the night before returned to me. I stood up and grabbed a new vest and the same pair of pants. No one noticed, so. I put them on after a quick cold shower. It helped me loosen up a little, but not enough to make the anger run away. No. I was this close to just running away. Or even quitting. But I wouldn't do that. ..not yet. No, I'm gonna prove Shifu wrong, that would be my reward.

But like any reward, it requires hard work. I just sighed. It was still early in the morning, which meant Zeng was going to deliver my letter for me and was probably waiting for me by the kitchen. I smiled at that. I took a piece of paper and a pen. I started to jot down everything that came to my mind. When it came to Po, I held nothing back...I made sure not to overwhelm him though. And like always, I said him that I missed him. And this time I made sure to thank him for the gift, i told him that when I saw him again I was going to personally take care of that thank you. When I finished writing, I was already smiling and my heart was lighter.

I breathed as I folded it. I stood up and stepped out of my room, marching towards the kitchen where Zeng should be.

**Daichi POV (Woot Woot! First time!)**

I woke up earlier than usual. Earlier than Tigress usually does since she has to give her sappy letters to the delivery duck...Zeng, I think? I can't believe she actually wakes up earlier for that...girls, I'll never understand them. Not to say that she is very touchy when it comes to her panda and his letters. She doesn't let me read them! I mean, come on. She should, its no big deal...

But I can't really complain. She is pretty cool as a friend. Sure, she does hit me once in a while and I wouldn't want to ever be her fiancee, but she is okay. Once you show to her you are worthy, she will remain loyal to you no matter what. I seen that. And I admired that of her.

But back to me, I woke up, took a shower, changed into a golden shirt and gray pants and headed outside. As I walked to the kitchen, I knew I was supposed to expect Zeng, or is it Zing? I still haven't learned the names of the people here...except for that panda's name, Tigress doesn't mention anyone else. Oh, and Oogway. Besides those two, she doesn't pay any attention to the world. Sometimes I wish someone thought about me the same way she thinks about that panda.

I walked into the kitchen, lost in my thoughts. Looking at the ground.

"You are gonna bump into the table Daichi" i heard someone say. I stopped, and in instinct I said,

"Oh right, thanks Master Shifu" but when I realized who he was, I widen my eyes and bit my lips. One wrong word with him could ruin your whole life. That's when I remembered, Tigress should be on her way here now! With the letter! I looked around, trying to see how I could stall time, or how to make Shifu go until either Zeng or Tigress got here...

Suddenly, it hit me. Shifu was reading something... I sighed. I carefully took a step closer, trying to catch a glance at the paper he was reading. Oh no. It was that recipe!

I frantically started to look around! What would Tigress do!? What would Tigress do?!

"Daichi"

"Yes?"

"Why does my daughter have a recipe written by Po?" He gritted through his teeth, glaring at me.

"Who-who is Po?" I stuttered, avoiding his eyes. Shifu just began rubbing his eyes, as if he has been through this too many times.

"You do know she is cheating on you" he questioned me. Duh, of course I knew. But I wouldn't let him know that. Nope it was her secret, and unless she confesses I won't break either.

"Whaaatt?!" I exclaimed as best as I could. But lying was never my strength. Something I should improve on.

"Oh God. You already knew" he muttered angrily. Frustration was easily read in his face. I shrugged.

Oh, but things got much worse. ... In exactly that moment, Tigress entered the room, humming. ..with the letter on her hand! This was bad bad bad bad!

"Tigress" she stuffed the letter on her pocket. And shot a glare at me.

"I didn't say anything!" She just narrowed her eyes at me. Shifu stepped in front.

"How long have this been going on?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" she talked back.

"DON'T EVEN TIGRESS! I'M TIRED OF YOU ACTING LIKE A CHILD!" he snapped at her.

"AND I'M TIRED OF YOU CONTROLLING MY LIFE!" She yelled back.

"Tigress! Can't you let go of a stupid panda?! I would expect more from you,and not a love-struck teenage girl!"

"He is **_NOT_** stupid! Can't you just let go of **_ME_**! ? I'm 17, for God's sake! " Shifu glared at her.

"If you are 17, then tell me exactly what is going on" She remained silent and growled lowly. And I was just standing there, awkwardly. Not knowing what to say. Or actually, I knew I didn't have to say anything. But if you asked me, this just went deeper that the letters. ..

With a quick movement that not even Tigress was able to register, he was now in the same spot as before, but with her bracelet.

"What the" she muttered. Checking her wrist to make sure it was missing and it wasn't an illusion.

"Give it back!" she shouted, but I could see that she was worried about the bracelet. I was too.

"Did HE gave you this?" He mocked. She growled.

"Leave it out of this!" Shifu found her Achilles heel. It was her heart, most precisely, that panda and anything that involved him. But we both nearly had a heart attack when he held his two fingers in the bracelet and he started to pull it opposite sides... almost as he was trying to break it...wait. He was!

"Don't you **DARE**! " she yelled. Her voice breaking.

"Or what? You could simply buy another one" I could see Tigress starting to form tears as the bracelet stretched more...

"Oh, but Shifu. That's not how it works" we all turned around. A turtle was standing in the doorway. Zeng (or Zang, Zing?!) came in.

"Oh, I see you just noticed. Still, Oogway just came back" he announced a little to late. The tears that Tigress had disappeared. She even let a small grin be seen. Oogway smiled back and walked towards Shifu and took the bracelet out of his hands, then handed it to Tigress.

"That's not setting a good example, Shifu. Now, if you don't mind, I want to talk to Tigress" Shifu just nodded, speechless and let Tigress go. Immediately I headed towards the Training hall, not wanting to be his next prey.

**Tigress POV**

How could he?! He was going to break that bracelet! When did he became so...cold? Or maybe I never saw it. At least Oogway was back, he would help fix everything. We started walking towards the peach tree. And for the first time, I actually...relaxed. I was finally able to take a step without fearing it would give away my secrets

Once we got to the top, Oogway stopped and looked to the horizon.

"How are you Tigress? " he asked me. I sighed.

"Awful. Everything went downhill after you left!" Oogway just listened to me.

"I assume he found you in his house that night, didn't he?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but then he forbid us from seeing each other!" He widen his eyes.

"That's a drastic order" I nodded.

"But that still doesn't explain to me who was that young man in the kitchen" I shrugged.

"Well. ..he forbid us from seeing each other. So I started to write letters, well he started. And then I sneaked out at night to see him, and Shifu might have...caught me" I muttered the last part. Oogway chuckled and shook his head.

"And then he arranged me a marriage with that guy!" I added angrily. Oogway just widen his eyes

"So he's your fiancee? What about him? Does he want to marry you?" I shook my head.

"We are just friends. " he nodded, grasping incredibly well what I was explaining.

"Does Po know you are engaged? "

"No. I haven't actually written to him about that" He sighed.

"But Daichi knows though" he gave me a small grin.

"When was the last time you wrote to him?" He asked me.

"Well, I was supposed to give Zeng my letter today, but you saw what happened. So I guess it was...three days ago"

"Oh, I assume that bracelet was from him right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, and Shifu is not letting me go anywhere without Daichi" I paused.

"All that happened when I went away. I thought maybe some time alone between you two would help mend things" I widen my eyes,

"So you took a vacation while I was stuck here with Shifu?!"

"Not a vacation, but if you want to call it that way, then go ahead" I gritted my gritted my teeth.

"So how am I supposed to fix this?" I said, getting hold of my temper. Oogway pondered for a while,

"Leave it to me, dear. While I was gone, I had a vision of a prophecy coming true" I nodded. Legends and prophecies were topics I was still trying to understand through reading scrolls.

"Which prophecy? " I asked curiously.

"Oh, it will reveal itself soon enough. Just tell me one thing, you did keep up with your training while I was gone, right? " I chuckled.

"With all this happening, of course" we both smiled and while he stayed there to meditate, I bowed and headed to my room.

"Oh, and I would advise you to not write for a while, let Shifu calm down first. Maybe he just needs time" I nodded. But how much time does he need? I don't think i have enough patience for it. Nonetheless, if Oogway said so, I would do it. If there was someone else besides Po whom I trusted, it was him.

**So what do you think? Which prophecy is he talking about? Well, review and tell me what you think! Thanks again and hoped you liked it! Ald remember, preview to the first one who leaves a review!**

**-peace out;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note:**

**Hahahahaha, I'm so happy with this chapter! Hope you are finding everything pretty cool! Or at least I think this is taking a pretty unexpected turn, which makes things exciting! Also, if you have any suggestions for an ending after reading this chapter PM me! Also, you guys posted really good reviews that I couldn't help but comment in, so...**

**Tigergirl713: Thanks! I know right! Finally Oogway returns! Hope you also enjoy this next chapter!**

**pandamaster97720: Thank you! I am glad you liked this chapter, and here is the next one! Enjoy it**

**Alienheart1915:Well, I am glad you liked this chapter! Also, you can just call me 4 if its more convinient, after all, typing the same number can get kind of annoying. In this chapter you are about to find out what Oogway is tlaking about...And to AlienHeart of Darkness, seriously dude, we are talking about Oogway here.**

**Soultern:Thanks! Yah, I think I convered a lot of stuff in that chapter too! I am glad you found it exciting! Hope you also like this one!**

**wildkratticusfever: You'll find out...DUn Dun dun**

**john73:Again, you'll find out soon enough. Also, yeah, even though I was the one writing it, I was telling myself 'Don't let him break it!"So I'm glad I didn't give you a heart attack:)**

**Cookie M 2012: Thank you! I always look forward to your reviews, i really apreciate them! Also, I read your other story, the sequel to 'Leaving loved ones behind' or something like that, and just syaing, I LOVE IT!**

**TinextremeTim:Thanks! just take a deep breath...I know everyone wnats to kill Shifu...but we have to remain...positive...**

**Soundwave555: That sounds like a cool idea! I might add a love interest to Daichi in the future now that you mention it! And, like I said to everyone, just be patient!**

**lola3934: Gosh, I love that your reviews are so specific and you tell me exactly what goes through your mind! I always look forward to them! So for Chapter 15: man, you are the first one who mentions something about that stupid rule! And just to clear things up, Po doesn't know about the arranged marriage, but maybe you'll find out his opinion later on...:) Chapter 16:Yeah, Shifu was pretty childish there, good thing he didn't break it, right? And Daichi isn't really a Kung fu master, he just practices kung fu...his intentions will be releaved briefly, in another chapter. And yeah, Oogway will try, TRY to take care of the problems...but at least you get whats going on though his heart! And thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Riedl: Yep, sh is having a hard time, and maybe Shifu will realize it...And thanks, I'm glad Daichi is ok. Yeah, that's just his personality. Thanks! and hey, that's my phrase!:) **

**with not further ado, thanks to everyone and, enjoy! **

**Tigress POV**

That night I had really weird dreams...

It started normal, I was in the Training hall, training of course. Kicking. Punching. Splinters flying around the hall. Nothing out of the ordinary. But just as I was going to break another of the wooden adversaries, I felt someone call my name. I followed the voice, this could only lead to trouble, but I knew it was a dream so I still did it.

Then, somehow I ended up in the hall of heroes. Like said, I know that doesn't make sense. But my sub conscious doesn't seem to obey my common sense. Then, I saw Shifu and Oogway standing right next to each other. Shifu had his hands behind, and his posture was straighter than usual. They seem to be waiting for someone to come. It was important. I knew that. I took a step closer, but they didn't flinch.

I realized that Shifu was whispering something to Shifu, who is response, said

"The Dragon Warrior is among us" I felt my heart tighten. I widen my eyes and started running towards them. I was the one who should be there! Yet, with each step I took, I got nowhere near them. I started to panic. I was the one! I was the one! I knew that! I have worked my whole life for that, and before Po came, that was all I wanted.

Then, time seem to flash forward. I was now standing right in front of Oogway. I stood nice and tall, but then I notice he wasn't looking at me. No. He couldn't even see me. Yet his finger started to point somewhere. But how could he when I wasn't there? I tried to get in front of it, but to my surprise, it went right through me!

Then the Palace doors opened, I looked to see who was the responsible for this, but light started pouring out in every direction, blinding me. And suddenly, I felt myself fall into a black abiss...

"AHHHH!" I yelled, shooting straight out of bed. I wiped the sweat of my forehead,

"Hey, you okay?" I heard a voice, Daichi, call from the outside of my room. I nodded and muttered a yeah.

And that's how my day started. ...

I dressed up quickly and went outside, where Daichi was waiting for me. Days when I didn't woke up earlier, we both took breakfast and headed to the Peach tree, to avoid Shifu.

"What was that scream about?" He asked me.

"Nothing important" he raised his brow but didn't dig any deeper. We got inside the kitchen, while I took some tofu squares, he took some cookies and a plate of dumplings. We were just about to head out when Master Shifu and Oogway came in.

"Oh, aren't you gonna join us?" Oogway asked, taking a seat.

"We usually go outside, so if you don't mind. See ya!" Daichi was about to exit the room, when I gave him a light punch with my elbow.

"He meant, sure, we'll sit down with you" Daichi stuck out his tongue at me, and I just rolled my eyes. I sat next to Oogway, trying to get as far as I could from Shifu. Poor Daichi though, he got to sit next to him. Daichi sent me a glare while I just mouthed a sorry. With a smirk of course.

"Well, since you are all here, I might as well tell you" Oogway began speaking, Daichi and I exchanged looks. Shifu seemed confused too.

"I have sensed for a while now, that the time has come for the universe to choose The Dragon Warrior"

I almost passed out...almost. i gulped.

"So when exactly is the time?" Daichi asked. Oogway smiled at him. Like me, he had already developed a warm spot for the lynx.

"This afternoon" Oogway stated. Again, I almost spit out my food. How could he be so sure?

"Won't the villagers come though?" Shifu asked now. I looked at Oogway, waiting for his response.

"No need. I have a feeling this will be different. We'll introduce he or she to the valley afterwards" I felt my ears ringing.

"Tigress. Daichi, go get ready" Shifu ordered. The first time he makes a reasonable suggestion.

"Hold on, but right now there is only me and Tigress, so it will be either one of us, right?" Oogway answered with a smile in our direction. I gave him a nod and we both ran to the barracks.

"Who do you think will be?" He asked me in between breaths.

"No offense, but I have trained my whole life for that tittle, so I think it will be me" i answered. I'm not trying to show off or anything, but let's face it, even Shifu knows it will be me,

"No worries. I think its you too" we both smiled and got inside our own rooms. I took another vest. The only one that was actually different from the others. It was yellow with burning red lotus flowers. It made really good contrast with my fur.

I stepped out and closed the door behind me. Daichi then came out, he was wearing silver pants with a blue vest that matched him really well.

"Lets go"

We began to sprint our way there, we were both excited about this, after all, this just happens once in a millennium.

"Hold on, how do you know what the Dragon Warrior is?" I asked. He widen his eyes and took a step away from me.

"I might have read a scroll you had" he whispered. He read the scroll that Po had given me...I punched him in the shouder,

"That's for grabbing my stuff" punched him again.

"And that's for entering my room" He nodded, probably glad that there consequences weren't any worse.

We entered the Hall of heroes. Oogway was standing right by the Pool of Sacred Tears. Shifu was right beside him. Daichi and I positioned ourselves in front of them. That's when the dream shot back into my mind. I flinched.

I looked to the sides, but everything was normal. Oogway closed his eyes and started approaching us. Then it seemed as if he were coming towards me. He stopped short. I held my breath and made sure my face was emotionless, not wanting others to see the whole spectrum of emotions I was experiencing.

He hold out one finger, beginning to point towards me...Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Daichi smiling widely, and Shifu staring straight at the finger. And just as he was going to obviously point to me

**BOOM! SMASH!**

Someone fell on top of me.

"Get off me!" I recognized the softness though...but it couldn't be...

"Po?" I said, not believing my sight. We both stared at each other, no longer in the floor.

"He is the Dragon Warrior!?" Daichi shouted. I snapped out of it. Oogway was pointing at Po. Who was on my previous spot. Shifu quickly shoved Po aside.

"Master, that's a mistake! An accident! Tigress was the one who you were pointing to!" He said, but it sounded like begging. Oogway shook his head.

"There are no accidents. The universe has chosen him" he stated. No arguing.

"What!?" Po exclaimed.

"WHAT! ?" Followed Shifu. Then Daichi. BUT not me. I stayed still. Everyone's eyes were on me now, as if I were the one who had to officially approve. But I didn't. Neither did I disapprove. I simply stomped out of there.

Why did life like to push me around? Nothing felt worse than having something taken away from you, so close to having it...but it was not that, but the fact that it was, indeed, Po who did it.

Now don't take this the wrong way, I know he didn't mean to -hopefully- and that he would never hurt me. But to be honest, I was mad. I was mad because everything could be snatched in less than five seconds. ..literally! And even if Po didn't mean to, he did it. Even if I was so glad and happy to see him, he did it. Even if he didn't know kung fu, he was the chosen one. Not me. Not me. Not me.

_**Him.**_

My panda. He was now the Dragon Warrior...and I have mix feelings about that. As scrambled and blended as you can get. But there's a positive side too, he is here to stay, right? Let's just hope I don't kill him in my outburst.

**Po POV**

And I saw myself fall...and now I'm seeing her, walking angrily away from me. I couldn't be more confused in my life. Who was that lynx? Why am I just the Dragon Warrior? When did Oogway came back? What is that lynx here, with_** my** _Tigress?

But I knew one thing, I have just taken the one source of motivation that kept Tigress going. And she knew it. And she knew that I knew. And she was mad, even though I didn't mean to. And she knew that. And she is still mad. Which is fine, I don't expect otherwise, after all, this was a **HUGE** deal...

But that still didn't kept me from watching her go. I started to run towards the hall she walked in, but someone stopped me.

"Not so fast, panda" Shifu. Can't that guy move on?! I wasn't in the mood for him, he could kill me right after I saw Tigress. Right after I explained everything from beginning to end to her. Right after I kiss her soft lips once again.

"I have to go see her" I moved around him, which left him shocked, and started running down the hall; Tigress was the only thing that mattered right in this moment, she was_** MY**_ motivation, and I wouldn't let her go like that, not after missing her day after day like crazy. I could hear some snickers, probably from the lynx. He better not be involved with _**MY**_ Tigress. He shouldn't even be breathing the same air as her! Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but if see him making a move on _**MY**_ feline, he will wish he was dead.

**i loved how I portrayed Po's jealousy, or hate towards Daichi. ...anyway, I'll answer your reviews in the next chapter! So please leave your reviews! and tell me what your opinion is on this chapter! See ya guys and thanks! **

**-peace out!:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note:**

**Hey! So I hope you like this chapter! Also, in here you will see what Shifu and Po thinks about this! And I didn't update yesterday because 1) I was on a fieldtrip with no reception and WiFi. 2) I was love-struck that I also forgot that I had to update...sorry:(**

**And now to answer reviews!**

**pandamaster97720: Hey!Thank you! I am glad you liked it, sorry for not updating yesterdayas I usually do, I was on a fieldtrip with no reception, sooo. Thanks again and hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**AlienHeart1915: HAhahaha, yeah, we are all counting on Tigress not to kill him...haha, and I'm glad you enjoy how Shifu reacted! And said the same thing in my mind when writing it!**

**John73: Thank you! And yeah, Po is finally the Dragon Warrior!**

**Soultern:Thanks, and don't worry, you'll find out how and why he got up there! It will be short, but it will be the first thing you'll read. And I think I will add the five, but I think that will be in the last chapters or so... Also sorry for not updating, like I told pandamaster, I was on a fieldtrip!**

**MrSimba593: Thank you! FYI, I love your stories! So it means a lot that you reviewed!**

**Tigergirl713: Thank you thank you thank you! You are my FF bff! I'm glad you liked how Po was jealous...I mena, I just had to write it! **

**TinextremeTim: Did you know thta your profile name is now on my autocorrect?:) Thank you, and you'll see the rest of Tigress' reaction in this chapter. I'm happy you think they make a cute couple! thank again and hope you like this chapter! (Which I hink you will cause its funny and cute)**

**Jub Jub 0250: thank you very much! And yep, let's keep our fingers crossed... ;)**

**Cookie M 2012: Hahaha, thank you! Btw, I'm looking forward to the update of your story!**

**And to all of those who followed/favorited, thank you too! Also, I would like to give you all a really big thank, because you are all always there supporting my stories, and that means a lot to me. I write stories based on things I wish would happen, and believe it or no, they all start with a feeling I get just one day. And to think that I can write things that people actually enjoy is one of the bets things. I love you guys, you are always giving me a positive vibe and encouraging me no matter what. So I thank you for believing in me. :)**

_**PO POV**_

She_ hasn't come back to visit me in days. And she hasn't written either. And the only way to see her...is to go up. That's why I fell on her..._

_You see, I attached a bunch of fireworks into a chair. And after making sure it was all tied down, I took a match and set it on fire. My dad did try to stop me...but as you can tell, he couldn't. _

_And so I went flying into the air. It worked pretty well the first half. But when I reach the top...well, that's when it went wrong. The fireworks started to die down, and in a couple of seconds, the chair was on fire...and then, it was gone. _

_So I fell and fell. I could see the Jade Palace underneath me. Then I crashed into the roof...and then I saw her. And Oogway walking. ...and then I fell on top of her._

_And I knew, I messed things up. Big time. I wasn't supposed to be here. And before I had time to process all what was happening, I became the Dragon Warrior. Tigress stomped off. And I was there standing, a million questions flying in and out of my mind._

i ran towards her, I made sure not to lose track of where she turned. After all, the halls were really confusing, and they all looked the same. Tigress entered a hall which seemed like the barracks, since there were empty rooms there. I could see her tail swishing angrily, and her paws clenched into fists. Her ears twitched.

"Tigress, you know it was not my intention" I said, walking towards her.

"I know that. But I'm still mad" I smiled, her tone was pissed off, but not enough that I should run for my safety.

"I know. You deserved it, I don't know why he choose me" I could sense that she rolled her eyes. She was crossing her arms.

"There are no accidents, and the universe chose you, not Oogway" i shrugged.

"I didn't mean to take that away from you" she scoffed and turned around to face me. That's when I could really observe her. Her eyes hold pain on them, but when they laid on mine, they soften up. Her fur was brighter than the last time I saw her, when she was sick.

"I know you didn't." She sighed and her anger melted, " Besides, I missed you" I smiled, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"So we are good?" I asked, glad that she was taking this pretty well.

"We are good" i wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me. A low purr was coming from her. And for that moment, it seemed that the world had stopped just for us. Like that precious moment when the wind brushes against your face after a hot sweltering day.

"Cough cough" we stopped and let go of each other, Tigress rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Daichi, can't you see we are busy?" She said, not roughly, but just annoyed. I narrowed my eyes at him and held Tigress by the waist.

"Yeah, I can see. It was gross" he said that to annoy Tigress, it wasn't hard to notice that. Then he started walking towards me,

"So you are the famous Po. I expected more of a trouble-maker"

"And who would you be?" I asked. Tigress smirked, which I assume is because my tone was not as friendly as it usually is. The lynx smiled and glanced at Tigress.

"Hey man it's ok. I'm not trying to steal Tigress away from you. Actually, she always talks to me about you, do you know she keeps all your letters on a box beneath her bed?" Tigress shot him a glare.

"Shut up Daichi!" He laughed.

"Anyway, my name is Daichi. Technically, I'm her fiancee" I almost choked. My world came crashing down, with no explanation, as simple as that. Fiancee. ...did that mean...but then why did she...

"Don't panic! Like I said, 'technically'" I let go of her waist, which made her look up at me in concern.

"It's an arranged marriage that Shifu dragged us into" She explained to me.

"And you didn't tell me?" She shrugged.

"So you are cheating on me?"

"Actually, she would technically be my wife, therefore, she would be cheating on me"

"But she is my girlfriend, so she is cheating on me. Or on both of us I guess"

"Guys, I'm not cheating on anyone! Po, you know I love you. Daichi, you know I never really liked you" Daichi chuckled.

"So I'm innocent here. And this arranged marriage, well, Oogway said he was gonna fix this up, so we'll just have to wait for it, I guess" she cleared up. I smiled once again in relief and grabbed her paw, I noticed she was wearing the bracelet I gave her.

"It looks pretty on you" i whispered to her ear. She blushed.

"Thanks"

""Gosh! Can't you guys get a room or something!?" Tigress glared at Daichi and growled.

"Go away" Daichi rolled his eyes and then looked at me,

"I don't know what you see on her" I clenched my jaw, and watched him go. I know he was just teasing, but still. I didn't told him all that I saw in her, because if I did, then he would fall in love with her too.

"Just ignore him. You grow used to it after a while" she told me, I caressed her cheek.

"As long as you are with me, its not going to be hard" i kissed her forehead.

**With Oogway and Shifu...**

"But master! He can't be the Dragon Warrior! He doesn't even know kung fu!" Shifu yelled, pacing back and forth.

"Shifu, Calm down, is not the end of the world"

"It is Master! What if a threat comes!? That panda won't be able to even last a minute!" Oogway chuckled.

"That's because you don't believe in him. You have to believe"

"But Master-"

"Shifu, that panda, whose name is Po, is not only important to your daughter, but also to the universe" Oogway said strictly.

"And I expect you to train him" he added.

"However, I also see your perspective, so I propose that if at the end of this week Po shows me that he is not worthy of the tittle, then I'll take it away. Does that sound fair?" Oogway waited for Shifu's response.

He nodded and bowed.

"Thanks Master" he headed outside. He could hear voices in the barracks. Yes, it was Po and Tigress...and Daichi. That made him calm down.

He was about to enter the barracks when Daichi came out.

"Oh hey Master Shifu. What a shock today, wasn't it?" he mumbled with a nervous smile. Shifu tucked his hands in his sleeves.

"Indeed it was. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going inside" He was about to open the door to the barracks when Daichi stepped in front of him.

"Uhh, I don't advise you to do that. Why don't you go meditate!?" Daichi proposed. Shifu shook his head and pushed him aside. He opened the door.

Tigress. Po. Kissing.

He almost threw up right there. And if he had a dagger, he would have thrown it to Po. Or maybe to Tigress...No, no he wouldn't. Though the possibility did cross his mind for a mere second.

Oh, and the most disturbing fact was that Tigress was smiling in the kiss...even purring! What happened to the girl who destroyed the training hall and sent those deadly glares in his direction!? Where did she go? Something must be definitely wrong with his daughter if she actually likes that panda...

"TIGRESS! Get off him!" Tigress and Po stopped, startled. Their cheeks were red. And their breathing was in short quick breaths. They both looked at Shifu, waiting for some more snapping at them. They could only see the red panda twitch his ear.

"I'm not gonna comment about that...it will haunt be for the rest of my life" Tigress rolled her eyes, something she's been doing too much lately, and cuddled closer to Po.

"TIGRESS! You know what, since that panda is going to be staying here, Po, you are not allowed to touch, look, or even breathe in her direction!" Po and Tigress exchanged looks.

"Your room is going to be in the opposite side of hers and as far as it can be. And if she is in one room, you are forbidden to go inside of it. Understood?"

"We won't follow those stupid rules" Tigress said.

"These rules are for Po, not you" Tigress clenched her fists into balls.

"Why don't we see if Oogway approves of your rules first?" Po answered with a hidden smirk.

"No kissing or hugging, or being in a room alone" Shifu stated, if he couldn't set then apart, at least he wasn't going to allow them do their 'romantic' stuff. Not if he could stop it.

"Ok. We can do that" Po answered. These were much more acceptable. Except, that even if they were better, they won't comply to them. They both knew, it was visible in their hidden smirks that their intentions was not to follow them, but to simply don't let Shifu find out.

After a long hard stare, Shifu broke the silence,

"Good. Now Po, you'll wake up at the gong, ready to train. You'll eat breakfast and your training will begin short afterwards. If you don't show to be worthy of the great honor of being the Dragon Warrior, you'll be rip out of the tittle"

"And Oogway did approve if that in case you are wondering" he added with his own evil grin. He started marching outside,

"I'll have Daichi show you around in a couple of minutes" and like that he disappeared into the hall. Tigress and Po remained still for a second.

"We have a lot of catching up to do" Tigress said with a smirk, wrapping her hand around his neck, bringing him closer. Po smiled and making sure Shifu wasn't there, he kissed her soft lips.

**well, I really hope you like it! Reunion Time! What did you thought of it, at least this time Shifu actually behaved well...kind of. Well, tell me what you think!**

**-peace out;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So some of you will find this chapter touching, some of you will want more action...but wel, here you go enjoy! Also, I will answer reviews next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

I was with Tigress in the barracks. It was just perfect until that lynx showed up. I no longer hated him, but I'm still going to keep a close eye on him.

"Gross! If you are going to be eating each other's faces then don't do it in public!" Daichi yelled behind us. Tigress and I laughed.

"Wow, she barely breaks a smile towards me and you can make her laugh!?" Somehow I felt better knowing that she was only like this, soft and sweet, with me.

"You are just jealous that I have someone amazing like him, while you are lonely" Tigress said, smirking. Daichi pretended to be hurt by her comment. Tigress just shook her head. I knew Daichi wasn't into Tigress, and vice versa, but I still felt that little flame burn in my heart telling me to be cautious ...

"That's not true! There must be like a hundred girls who would **_die_** to JUST date me. But I didn't came here to brag about my awesome personality and good looks" I had to give him some credit though, he is pretty charismatic.

"I came cause Shifu wants me to show Po around" I groaned mentally. I just wanted to spend time with Tigress, not with that lynx...Daichi, right? But I had to go along. With a quick peck to her lips, I whispered a goodbye and winked at her, running to catch up with Daichi.

"At least try not to do it right in front of me" he muttered when we stepped into the hallway.

"Geez, sorry. I guess I can wait another 6 days to kiss her" I answered sarcastically. He laughed.

"You really love her don't you?" I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'll take that as a yes. You know, one time I grabbed one scroll you gave to her on...your first date or something, and she punched me!" He started telling me. I laughed.

"Seriously, she did that?!" He nodded,

"Yep, she is super touchy about your letters too. Doesn't let me get anywhere near them" again, I smiled.

"And you are all she talks about, not kidding. She is like 'Po used to..' and 'Po liked to...' I mean, I think I know you pretty much by now"

"At least I know she thought about me"

"Of course. Just don't hurt her" he told me in a serious tone, not like the one he always talks in, the one I'm used to hearing,

"What?" I asked.

"She's been going through a lot. So don't cause her pain, I trust you. I love her as my little sister, and if you break her heart. I'll break you, understood? " I nodded. It appears they both have connected in some way during that short period of time. I should be scared that the guy had eyes on me...but I wasn't. Because I wouldn't hurt her and I was relieved that he just thought of her as his sister.

"Got it" he smiled and patted me on the back. He was my height, probably a centimeter or two taller.

"Well then, let me give you the official tour to the Palace, Dragon Warrior!" And we spent the rest of the day walking from one place to another, getting to know each other. And the Palace of course. I think I'm still going to get lost though, besides the kitchen, Training Hall and exit I don't know where the rest of the rooms are.

We arrived at the barracks.

"Let me show you your room" he lead me to the one that was in the middle at the right side,

"Tigress' room is right in front, don't tell Shifu I told you that. If he asks, tell him I thought it was my room" he whispered. I snickered but agreed.

"Hey, I was wondering two things about you" He asked me as I went inside the room, taking a look around it.

"Hold on, I need to go to my dad's really quickly. You can come with me and ask on the way" I offered. He nodded. We both started walking down the stairs.

"That's my first question, is your dad really a goose?" My dad came out to greet me outside the shop at that moment.

"Yes" I greeted my dad, whom Daichi was staring at unbelievingly.

"Dad, that's Daichi. And you'll never believe what happened. You know how I set fireworks to the chair well, I landed on Tigress"

"Oh Po! Is she alright? " he interrupted me.

"Yes, yes she is. But the point is that at that moment Oogway was choosing the Dragon Warrior, and he pointed at me! Everyone thought it was an accident. But Oogway was all wise and 'there are no accidents' stuff. So I'm the Dragon Warrior! I will live at the Jade Palace!"

"Well, that is if he shows to be worthy of the tittle" Daichi added. I shot him a glare. My dad gave me a hug,

"Thats great Po! Now you'll be able to see Tigress, or make Shifu undo his forbidden rule. And you guys can be together! " he turned to Daichi with a dark expression,

"And I don't want to see you anywhere near my son's girlfriend" Daichi chuckled and raised his hands.

"No worries, sir. She is a sister for me" He continued to glare at him though,

"Okay then, but I'll keep a close eye on you. And Po, your stuff is on your room, so why don't you go get it?" I nodded and headed upstairs.

**Daichi POV**

When Tigress told me that Po's dad was a goose I laughed at her face, I mean, seriously, it doesn't work that way...but Po didn't seem to get that. Mr. Ping was indeed his dad. And just after Po left to pack up his things, he turned to me,

"So what's your game? " He asked darkly. For a goose, his expression was scary.

"What do you mean sir?' But I knew that look, Po gave it to me. Why did everyone thought that just because I am with Tigress I like her? I mean, I did notice I'm kind of a flirty guy, but that's just me. You could introduce me to a stranger girl and I would be just like that. And I don't know how many times I said it, 1) She is not my style 2) She is like a sister.

"Oh, you are not fooling me, you have eyes on my son's girlfriend" He said, I sighed.

"Po already confronted me about it. And you want to know what I told him?" I stpped closer and my tone became serious,

"I love her as my sister. I told him that if he hurts her, I will personally take care of that. I told him that my sister loves him very much, and I told him that I am not a threat because I'm not interested on her" I said firmly. I can be serious and even scary if I need to be, which is not often. The goose seem to back out, and before he could blame me for something else, Po showed up with a bag hanging over his shoulders,

"I'm ready. I'll see you soon dad. Come on Daichi!" He dragged me out of there.

"What was my dad telling you?" He asked me once we were outside the shop. I shifted uncomfortably,

"It was about Tigress, you know. The same thing" I explained to him, he nodded. We kept walking and it wasn't until we reached the bottom of the stairs that I remembered my second question,

"Hey Po, time for my second question" Po smiled,

"Shoot. But ask away" He answered,

"I'm wondering, what happened between you and Shifu that made him hate you and forbid you from seeing Tigress, also, how did you met her?" I asked. I been dying to know that, Tigress never answers me, she just blushes and walks away, telling me is none of my business. And if Po isn't a kung fu warrior or anything, it must have been something really cool that caught Tigress' attention because she is very picky and I don't think she would have given Po a second look.

"I don't even know why he hates me. The first time I brought Tigress home, he just glared at me with a disgusted look" he began,

"I heard Tigress was kind of distracted, so he blamed it on me. And one time she also skipped training, and once again, it was my fault. And I might have sorta slept with her" I widen my eyes and Po quickly shook his head,

"Not _**that**_ way, I mean, we just stayed up late and I had to take her to my house, you know? And well, she slept there, and well, the rest I don't think Tigress would want me to share, but the next morning Shifu found out she wasn't at the jade palace, and when he found us at my room, well, he wasn't happy about that either. And then that day he forbid us from seeing each other, he even slammed the door on my face!" He exclaimed, rubbing his nose at the memory. I nodded, but the thing is, even if all that happened, I wouldn't have gone so far as taking him out of my sister's life. And I didn't quite grasp why Shifu had done it, he seemed wiser than that, but then again, is not like Po held the answers, he was confused himself.

"And how did you met Tigress? I mean, she is not one who gets wowed easily, so did you asked her out with fireworks? or did you wrote her a song? Or did you told her a cute poem? Or did you just took the indirect approach?" I asked, blurting every idea that came to my mind. Po started to laugh, the loudest and most...joyful laugh I have ever heard.

"You really think that I had to do all that?" He said in between his breaths. I was confused.

"Truth to be told, it was love at first sight" He said, I scoffed,

"That doesn't exist" I said, Po shrugged,

"then this will make no sense. But we met in the noddle shop. I served her some noodle soup, and we both felt...weird, I guess. And after that, she forgot her purse-" I cut him, I could predict the rest.

"And you ran to give it to her, and then your hands met and BAM! You are going on a date" He laughed,

"That's cliche. No, I actually looked through the bag because I wasn't sure it was hers, and I fell in love with the owner of the bag" I have no idea what goes through his mind, all I'm gonna say,

"And after a couple of days, she didn's show up so I thought it was simply me being weird and overthinking stuff, but then Oogway came and basically set us up" My face was a mixed of things...happiness, confusement, shock and disbelief,

"Oogway is also involved in this love life of yours?!" He laughed and nodded,

"Yeah, like I said, he set us up" I just shook my head,

"You know, I think I'm going to ask Tigress and take my chances, because your version makes no sense at all"

"Fine, but she is Tigress, so it will probably won't have as much emotion as mine" Po said, as if his story-telling skills were amazing.

"Hey! I bet my sister will tell it even better than you!" I exclaimed, giving him a light shove.

"That's sweet. I didn't know you considered me a sister" Tigress said sarcastically, who was at the top of the stairs, just a few meters away from us. I blushed. Tigress and Po just chuckled. Tigress made her way to Po's side and gave me a light punch on the shoulder. I flinched in pain,

"That's for shoving him. No one touches my panda, got it?" I nodded, rubbing my arm. _Note to self: don't ever hit Po, or I will be in huge trouble._ She wrapped her paws around Po's arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'll get going. You can show him to his room" I shifted my eyes but then looked back at her "Sis" Tigress smirked. I walked away, leaving them alone. I could hear them on the distance though...

"Come on, you'll have training tomorrow" Tigress said to him, I chuckled,

"But Tiiiiiii" I could my sister laugh at the panda who strechted her nickname...

"Come on" She started to drag him, but he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

Yeah, they made a cute couple, and I did trusted Po with her, I knew he would never hurt her. And Tigress is a fighter, so if she is determined to make this work, I know she will succeed. I smiled at what Po told me earlier...

Maybe love at first sight does exist.

**Awww, loved the ending! And i am proud of Daichi! I wish I had time to write about his past and everything you know? I mean, he is the only OC who I actually became attached with! Well, tell me what you think and review! **

**-peace out:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:**

**HEY! So here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! it didn't covered as much as I would have liked but...you are getting a new POV! Oh and guess what!? I told my crush that I liked him! Yes, this girl has guts! well, kind of, it didn't went as I had planned to tell him, but I managed!ok, now back to the story, wait...to answer reviews!**

**pandamaster97702: Thank you! I'm glad you think that! SO here you go!**

**AlienHeart1915: Thank you! I'm glad you like Daichi! like I mentioned, I wish I could write a background for this character!**

**MrSimba593: Thank you! I just thought it would be nice to show that side of Po! SO I'm glad you thought the same! TWINSIES!**

**John73: Well thanks! I'm really happy people are liking Daichi! Also, I'm glad you liked that part, I always like adding that to my story, because, come on, a goose as a dad?! That's really good material! **

**Soultern: Thank you again! I;m glad you found it sweet! And to where the story is going, hope you are liking it, because I have no idea which path this is actually taking!**

**Tigergirl713: Hey! Thank you, glad you also like that bond between Daichi and Tigress! I know you like OC with Tigress, so I;m glad you are enjoying mine! **

**TinextremeTim: thanks, glad you think that of Daichi! That idea never occurred to me...so maybe in the future chapters he'll find someone? I don't know...but it will be on my mind:)**

**Cookie M 2012: Hahahaha, thank you! Your reviews always make me laugh! I really enjoy that my stories make you feel that way! So hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**Thanks again to all of you! I'm thinking about maybe adding a girl for Daichi, because, well, he is sweet and he deserves someone, so if you have any ideas, PM me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

Tigress lead me to my room and offered me her help to unpack things. I agreed, because that meant I would be able to spend more time with her, and I wouldn't pass out any opportunity like that. We began walking to my room, her fur briefly brushing against my arm.

Once we got inside my room, which I actually remembered, I laid my bag down. Tigress laid down on my bed. She sighed, and I almost had the sense she was going to fall sleep.

"I still can't believe that you are the Dragon Warrior" She muttered, looking at the ceiling, I tilted my head,

"Or that you are here" She looked at me,

"Or that you will live right in front of my room from now on" She smiled and shot her head back, her eyes meeting the ceiling once again, she sighed and a smile crossed her face,

"I'm starting to believe I might have just lost my head. I mean, Shifu didn't kill you, you are here, and I think Daichi actually called me his sister" She said with a chuckle.

I chuckled too and laid at her side.

"You are as sane as I am, so don't worry about that" I said,

"Oh, then I'm doomed" we both laughed. I had forgotten the sound of her laughter, the sound that always make me remember the sweetest moments in life, the sound that made everything in the world seem irrelevant. The sound that made me feel that it was just her and me. And nothing else.

She stood up and stretched, making the short magic moment become another memory.

"Lets start unpacking..." she turned to open my bag, only to find a pair of shorts, a scroll, a bed sheet along with a pillow, and some first-edition action figures. She took out the action figures and set them gently on one of the shelves,

"When you told me you liked kung fu you never mentioned anything about having action figures" She added, I could sense that she was holding in the giggles, and my embarrassment was starting to grow bigger...

"Oh my! And you even have Shifu!" And that was it, she burst out laughing. I smiled, but made sure to check that she didn't made any scratches into them.

"Hey, there's one left" She said as I started closing my bag, I closed it faster, my cheeks blushing and a drop of sweat rolling down my forehead. But that still wasn't quick enough.

Her expression gained certain softness that I couldn't even believe she was the so-called ferocious Master Tigress. At that moment, I would have said that she would never even hurt a rose petal.

"You have an action figure of me" She muttered. I rubbed the back of my head, while with the other paw I took the figure out of her paws and set it beside the other figures, right in the middle of it.

Truth is, I have missed her too much. And even if it's creepy, I motivated myself to make a wood carved figure of her. It doesn't hold that special smile, or those gentle eyes or those sparkly fangs that she shows when she laughs. But it helped me remember her, it caught my memories, willing to give them back as soon as I took a look at it.

"Did you made it?" She asked me,

"How'd you guess?" I questioned, she raised an eyebrow at me,

"I haven't see any other action figures of me...not of that quality" She smiled and kissed me.

"So thank you" I hugged her, and we stayed like that for a while, until we heard some footsteps. We pushed each other apart and opened the door to see who was walking...it was Zeng. He was probably going to deliver a message for Shifu or Oogway or something. We were glad it wasn't Shifu, he would have...I don't know, make my training harder?

"Let's grab dinner and then go to sleep" Tigress said, dragging me to the kitchen,

"I should warn you something" I perked my ears to listen better, "Shifu makes your bones ache at training, so don't question him, don't give up, don't challenge him, and don't kill yourself by training really hard" she said, looking into my eyes, making sure I understood every single word,

"Don't worry. A real warrior never quits!"she smiled and entered the kitchen. I offered to cook some noodle soup, which she gladly accepted. The smell of the soup spread out that soon enough, Daichi was now on the table, next to Tigress.

"Hey, Po! Did you know that Tigress tried cooking noodles and-" Tigress shoved a dumpling into his mouth. Then gave me a nervous smile,

"And what?" I asked,

"Nothing. Nothing at all" She said, glaring at Daichi, who was trying to swallow the dumpling. Meanwhile, Oogway came and sat down, then Master Shifu. And I had to increase the amount of soup so it would be enough for everyone of us. It wasn't hard since my dad thought me all kind of techniques related to cooking, baking and everything related to food.

I passed out the bowls and then took a seat. It was awkward for everyone. Except for Oogway who didn't seem to mind the tension in the air. Luckily, Daichi started to talk about himself...is not it was lucky, but at least we didn't have to see who would break first. Daichi was saying stuff that would make us all laugh. He told us that he was not an actual kung fu master, he just started to train so he could keep in shape and do cool moves to impress people. And he ended up liking kung fu and wanting to learn more about it.

After a while, we all finished our meal. Shifu was the first one to excuse himself, then Oogway and finally Daichi. Tigress and I stayed to wash the dishes...which consisted more of kisses, splashing water and only 2% washing. But we got it done, somehow.

We walked to the barracks and before she went inside her room, I gave her another kiss.

"Po. Go to sleep" She mumbled with a smile. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She waved me a good night and stepped inside the barracks, closing the door behind her.

It was after she was gone that I realized how tired I was...I gladly went to my room and laid down, as soon as my head buried itself in the pillow, my eyes closed and I got knocked out cold.

**The next morning...SHIFU'S POV! (Yayyy!)**

I woke up as early as I usually do, before the gong rings through the palace. I went to the kitchen and prepared a cup of tea for myself. I was silently praying that it was all a nightmare, that the panda was not here, and that he wasn't the Dragon warrior. But when I entered the barracks, my hopes were dismissed by the loud snores coming from one of the rooms. It was not Tigress nor Daichi, meaning that the panda was the cause of the commotion.

If I could cry out of frustration, I would...or I would do it out of madness. Suddenly, the gong rang, making me shake from the startle. Both Tigress and Daichi walked out of their rooms, yawning, and with bags under their eyes.

"Good morning Master Shifu" They both said. But the snores didn't stop. Daichi snickered, while Tigress was falling sleep on his shoulder. I walked in front of the panda's room and knocked harshly on the door. No response. I knocked harder...but he didn't wake up. I grumbled,

"PANDA! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" I yelled with rage. The snores stopped and some turning was audible...but then the snores kept coming. Daichi was holding in his laughter. I was about to open the door and drag that panda out of bed when Tigress stepped in front of me. She knocked gently into the door. Exactly 4 times. The snores stopped. I exchanged a confused look with Daichi. Shockingly, Po stepped outside of the room, dressed up and with a vivid smile.

"Hey! Good morning everyone!" He greeted with a blissful tone. Then his eyes landed on Tigress, his smiled got wider (something I thought wasn't possible) and he kissed her. Tigress pushed him back, I assume its because I was there...yes, that was it.

"Oh geez, sorry Master Shifu!" he quickly apologized, sending a bashful look. I just stared at him, my eyes twitching...How did Tigress tolerated that fat panda?! They were completely opposites...she was tough, he was soft. She was conservative, he was open. She was serious, he laughed. She was a straight line while Po was a crooked one. Yet, Tigress seemed attracted to him...I only wish I could see why.

"Eat breakfast and then meet me at the training hall" They all nodded and started to exit the barracks, I heard Daichi say something about Po snoring, and Po saying he didn't snore, and then Tigress saying he did and- why am I even listening to their childish conversations?

I shook of the thought and headed to my room to meditate. Or more precisely, to plan a certian training routine that the panda would fail at. I smiled to myself and headed to the training hall. I looked around. He wouldn't be able to complete the obstacle course...so that's what I will make him do.

Tigress, Daichi and Po walked in. Tigress and Daichi stayed on the sideline while Po came with me.

"Since you are the Dragon warrior, show us what you got" Po gulped...I hid my smirk.

"Isn't there something easier?" He asked. I shook my head,

"We won't know where to start unless you try it" I replied. He just frowned...he looked around the room,

"Isn't there something more of my level?"

"What level would that be?" I asked.

"Level...Zero. Yeah, Zero!"

"There is no level zero" I answered. What was he thinking!? There is no such thing as level zero. And besides, he couldn't be that bad. He must have some type of instict that could give him a slim chance of succeeding.

Tigress stepped towards us,

"He can try the Adversary" She suggested. I was about to say how that was for kids, but Po was already running towards it. I sighed, this was proving to be way harder than I thought.

"Fine. Why don't you hit it" And he did. And the Adversary hit him back...and he was sent flying across the training hall. Tigress hurried to his aid, but I stopped her. I needed to see his potential. Daichi started laughing. And I could agree with him.

Po was bouncing his way in the training hall, getting hit by every single obstacle in his way. Then he got to the field of fiery flames...and he got burned...

I had never witnessed so much failure on one day. He was pathetic! What was Oogway thinking!? Po was crawling himself out of there, and Tigress helped him get into his feet. Even as injured as he was, he smiled towards her. And somehow, that warmed my heart. I don't know why, though. Maybe it was because even if he was the one who was hurt, he cared towards Tigress and pretended to be fine. Because he didn't give up...because of her.

I didn't know what to think for a moment.

"There is now a level zero" Daichi covered his mouth while Tigress glared at me.

"Tigress, Daichi, please continue your usual training. Po...just watch for now" I exited the room...

I have never witnessed so much love into the gaze that the panda had given to my daughter. Was I wrong? No, definetely no. But...maybe if I gave him a chance...No. Too much risks. He didn't even know kung fu! But then again...he was different...maybe he needed to learn it in some other way...maybe...

**Wow, I actually didn't plan that! I was going to portray Shifu as usual, but then it hit me and I couldn't go back to my sassy-jerk mode. But, what did you guys think? Maybe Shifu will start to warm up...or will he simply dismiss this thought? REVIEWS! Thanks! I am reaching for 10 in this chapter! PLeaseeee!?**

**-Peace out:)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So first of all, I would like to give you guys a really REALLY big thank you for all your reviews! Also, there's a 99.8% chance that the rest of the furious five will appear later on. Finally, that I might take quite a while to update since (1)I'm a zombie, I am literally sooo tired. (2) I think I'm dragging the story, and I want to keep my quality pretty good, so I will take my time so that the chapters are worth your time. Don't worry, that doesn't mean that I will take weeks:) **

**Besides, you have something else to look forward to...a new story is coming out! !along with a one-shot!**

**So, that's it for my announcements, hope you like the chapter and thank u!**

**Tigress POv**

Oh, he was not gonna learn kung fu by the end of the week if he keeps going likes this. Nope. But maybe...who knows? Maybe he will. But then again, he doesn't really have the motivation to succed. For example, I want to be perfect, that's my motivation. Daichi, well he wants to impress people. But Po...no.

But maybe Daichi and I have to find a way to get him to train.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I fell from the Jade Tortoise. Po hurried to help me while Daichi laughed, pausing from kicking the Seven Talons of something...

"Ti, are you ok?" Po asked me as I stood up. I nodded,

"You have a nickname for her?" Daichi asked. I think he is still growing used to seeing the soft side of me...or maybe the many exceptions that apply with Po.

"Hey Daichi, why don't you teach Po some basic stances, I have to...do something" And before he could answer me, I walked out of there. I could hear Daichi ask something to Po, probably if I was ok. I shook my head.

I went to my room to mediate, I feel like the answer to this problem is really obvious, yet I can't grasp it...

**Daichi POV**

He sucks. I'm not even bother on putting it nicely. He straight up sucks. when he tries and concentrates...I think he even does worse than the time before! I'm not kidding. He hasn't even managed to beat the Adversary. And that's a kid thing! He is doomed. He won't be able to do anything in a week. Much less prove himself to Shifu.

"Am I getting any better?" He asked me as he stood up from the ground. I smiled. A fake smile.

"I know. At this rate I won't even be able to do a proper kick" He said. I sighed.

"We just need to find a way for you to get it. Tigress did it like any master would, by discipline. I was part discipline but part...competitive. Maybe you have your own way. We just need to find it" I paused for a second and smiled,

"And I think that's what Tigress is doing right now" Po smiled. Maybe he wasn't as hopeless. We finished training. ...which was not really training, and headed to the kitchen. It was almost dinner, and now that Po was here and he could cook acceptable delicious meal, it was fate that he had to cook from now on.

As the day before, Shifu, Oogway and Tigress joined us. Not much went on during this time, and soon enough everyone started to go to their own rooms. Except for Tigress, who said that she wanted to get some meditation done.

I knew better than that. And Po did too. He did let her go though, he respected her space. And with one last kiss, she was left alone. Or so she thought. Cause I was still there. Well, not really, but she should know that I was going to spy on her.

Po and I walked to the barracks and we both went in. But I walked out making sure Po didn't saw me. I smiled and went to the kitchen. That was the first place I expected her to be. Not because she likes to eat when she is sad or mad, no, but because it reminds her of Po. I don't know what goes through her mind, but she is not crazy...I hope so. Its like everything is a simile for her!

She wasn't there, so I walked outside. I was quiet and careful, not wanting to piss off Tigress. I looked up to the roof. She and I used to come up here really often to look at the stars. Once again, it was because it reminded her about that panda. Yes. The stars and the night and the silence she said, bought back good memories. And even as I am irritated by the so often mention on her lover, I'm also touched. Because she seems to live in a world where its only her and him. Po and Tigress. And that's it. He was her world. And I have no doubt she was his. And maybe that was what love is. Being the only thing that mattered. Having all the riches, yet not caring about them unless you have that someone. So far, I think that's what love is. But once again, how should I know?

She wasn't there either. I bit my lip, thinking where she could be. Peach tree! Duh she also loved that place, it was a good thinking place. It was quiet, peaceful, and it did provide a healthy snack.

I walked up there and found her leaning on the trunk. She had her eyes closed, but I could see how she was twitching her ears and how her eyelashes flutter every second.

"Whatcha doing sis?" I asked, she opened one of her eyes and then closed it back again.

"Stop calling me that" she said, I chuckled and sat down beside her. I gave her a light punch on her shoulder, but it ended up hurting my fist more than it did to her.

"You can't stop me" she smirked and rolled her eyes at me. She began looking at the leaves from the tree.

"What's bugging you?" I asked.

"What gave me away?" She asked,

"Your face was easy to read" I stated. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I thought my face was impossible to read" She questioned, i shrugged.

"I guess I grow pretty used to you... not sure if that's a good thing" I added. She chuckled. I still couldn't believe how Po was able to make her laugh without even trying. How his presence instantly made her smile.

"So now back to you, why are you here?" She sighed and leaned onto my shoulder.

"Po is hopeless" I nodded.

"Yet, I know that there is a way that he can learn. And its so close, yet I just can't grasp it!" She said, I looked into her eyes and saw how much this was bothering her. She felt helpless, useless, and she didn't like it.

"So you haven't found a way?" She glared at me,

"Does it look like I have!?" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. I chuckled,

"I'm joking. Here, I'll help you" and that's how we both started brainstorming ideas on how Po could get motivated. It was hard, and soon enough I started feeling the same as Tigress. ...frustrated. it was as if someone was teasing us with the answer... and hour by hour, the answer was always pulled away from us.

**Shifu POV**

I was about to head to my room when I heard Tigress yell. Please let it be that panda, then I could finally have a reason to throw him out...

I began marching to the barracks, but once I got there, I only heard the snores of the panda. And for all I could see, the room of Tigress was empty, along with Daichi's.

I frowned and headed outside. The cold air brushed against my fur. I shivered, but I still looked for a hint of those two. My searching stopped when I saw the Peach tree. I shook my head and began walking there.

I could hear their voices, what could be this important that they were staying up this late?

"I know there is a way he can learn" I heard Tigress say. I stopped and listened. The softness and vulnerability in her voice was enough to break my heart. I perked my ears.

"Here, I'll help you" I showed a small grin. I slowly walked away and let them think. I began pondering my opinions on the panda. He meant a lot to my daughter. He meant her happiness.

I set my mind to give him a chance. It didn't mean that I had to like him, but just see what he has to offer, see what he has. And maybe see part of what Tigress sees in him, because Tigress is way too smart to fall for flattery, or any games, so if Po has her so captivated, he must have something. I just need to...help him show it to me.

***next day***

The gong rang and this time Po also woke up along the others. Tigress and Daichi must have stayed up all night thinking because (1) they had peach blossoms on their fur and (2) they were both constantly yawning and having a hard time keeping their eyes opened.

"Good Morning *yawn* Master Shifu" Tigress and Daichi said in sync. Po just shifted his feet, probably not sure what he should do.

"Tigress. Daichi you are having the day off, so go back to sleep as you have made it clear that you are tired" they both exchanged glances and broke into grins, they entered their rooms. Or actually, each other's. Tigress went into Daichi's and vice versa. But they were so exhausted that they didn't even notice or bother correcting themselves.

"Should we tell them?" Po muttered, I shook my head.

"They'll find out soon enough" Po was about to ask me for directions, but I left before he could. I still needed to think...

I went to my room and began to meditate. But it was soon interrupted by some crashes. I grumbled under my breath. What do I have to do for a moment of silence!?

As I followed the source of the commotion, the sounds kept getting louder.

"HiYAH!" A crash.

"WO-AH!" Another smash. I entered the kitchen, only to find that panda throwing a punch to get some dumplings from a closet that was locked.

"Sorry" he mumbled, barely comprehensible. I was shocked at my sight.

"It's fine. I was just making sure everything was in place, mostly Daichi's cookies, he keeps them a the top of that shelve" I said, pointing to the shelve and pretending to exit. The panda widen his eyes and eyed the shelve. I quickly rushed back in, only to find him above the ground.

"Look at you!" I exclaimed.

"I know-" he took another cookie into his mouth" I disgust you" he grumbled. I smiled.

"No, you are off the ground doing a perfect split!" I said. Still trying to understand how he did it.

"This. Oh...I just wanted a cookie" he replied. Eating another one.

**_Food._**

How did that never occurred to me!? Of course!

"Come with me" I motioned. Po was different, and just like Tigress said, he could learn it, we just needed to find a way. And I might have just found it.

**Soooo, Shifu seems to be willing to give him a chance...what do you think? Leave your reviews! !(goal for this chapter is to reach 190!)**

**-peace out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note:**

**Hey hey hey! What's up!? And what the heck did I just did? That was a weird beginning. Anyway, I must say that I'm glad how you guys liked that I added the cannon into my story, so those who liked that, you are going to love this chapter! Also, ...9...reviews...from 200! I AM FREAKING IN! I am trying not to squeal! I love you guys! Seriously, 200!? That's amazing, breath-taking, incredible! I could have never dreamed about having so many reviews! I am soo thankful! **

**Besides me freaking out, I will be publishing this new story soon, it will be called 'Red Warrior'. It will make sense when you read it, and two of you will have the chance to get a small preview! The first and 200th reviewer will get it! **

**And now, to answer my beautiful, precious, and awesome reviewers...**

**AlienHeart1915: I loved the formula, I think its really accurate! I was thinking about maybe doing step 2, but let's be honest here, Tigress is not the damsel in distress, and I do not want to portray her character like it, so that's why I dismissed the thought:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cookie M 2012: :) Thank you! I am glad you liked the cookie part! I think you'll like this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing, I always look forward to your light-hearted comments!**

**pandamaster97720: Thank you! And thank you for always leaving a review!**

**robert sikes: Hey! You reviewed for one of my stories before...Po's princess was it? Anyway, thank you! I love the movie too! A LOT! Well, answering you questions, I don't really watch any anime, and I'm not much into that, soo...but good luck in the show you are working on! Best of my wishes your way! **

**zeaeevee: *squeal* HI! I LOVE your stories! not kidding, you are one of my fav authors! It means a LOT that you like my stories, and that you have read my stories! SO happy! Thank you! thank you! Thank you! I will keep up the good work for sure!**

**TinextremeTim: *puts sunglasses on* I'm staying awesome! *Sunglasses fall off* or trying to... :) Anyway, thanks for reviewing! And glad you liked the chapter!**

**Jub Jub 0250: Thank you! 'flawlessly' well, I'm glad you think of it that way! Thanks again, I am sooo thankful that you think highly off my work! Thanks:)**

**john73: Thank you! The other story will be called 'Red warrior', and I already have it, not all of it of course, but my bff already read what I got so far, and she liked it, so yay! I am sure you'll like it too! And to answer to your other question, well, I do go to sleep (8 hours), and I do rets, but school is getting harder and idea are always floating in my head, so that doesn't help. I guess its just all in my head:P And I don't like to keep you guys waiting, so I try really hard to maintain my inspiration flowing so I can give you a good-quality chapter! Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**Soultern: thanks yeah, it was a bit short. But**

**And thanks to all of you who have followed me and favorited my stories! You are my inspiration and motivation! Thanks to you, look at me, here I am, writing in a language that I was never quite confident in, putting my wildest ideas in here and sharing them. You guys gave me confidence, so thank you. :)**

**ENJOY**

**PO POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked. I knew he hated me, and since he was taking me into what seemed a secluded area, the idea of him killing me did crossed my mind. Before he could reply to me, the answer was already in front of my eyes.

"This is where Oogway created kung fu" He began, my eyes were tearing up. He was standing up in a tall rock by a big pond.

"And here is where I;m going to teach you, are you ready for this!?" I nodded, a tear swelling up in my eye.

"Don't cry" I sniffed and wiped it away. I mumbled a yeah.

"Then I am going to be your Master" I smiled. We walked to a rock that was away from the pond. There were some bamboos over ta the distance, but it was mostly a vacant hill.

"When you concentrate and focus" I nodded and waited for the rest of his statement "You suck" I frowned.

"But that might be my fault. I cannot train you like I did with Tigress and Daichi. And now I see that for you, I need this" He set a plate full of dumplings in front of me. My tongue could already savor the sweet and delicious taste of them. I was in the middle of grabbing one of them when he yanked the plate away from me.

"When you are train, we shall eat" Now that was just cruel! Hasn't he heard the saying of 'don't play with your food'!? But I still followed him.

**(A/N: I'm going to need your help here, so use your imagination and imagine cool kung fu moves and if you can, some cool soundtrack to go along with it. Thanks!)**

He first started teaching me some punches...or maybe I learned them myself when I tried to get some soup from him. And then I began doing about 20 push-ups, trying to get my tongue to get a taste of those noodles laying in the floor. I didn't know my arms could actually resist my weight! And to make it even worse and more and more awesome is that when I succeeded, if I beat him at those challenges, then I got food! It all seemed like a game to me. And after some hours, my muscles were ready to cave in, to just drop dead, but I kept going.

I was panting. We had hiked, jumped, ran, kicked, leaped, and done everything that you could have possibly imagined in this afternoon. I was just returning from a mile hike, only to have Shifu waiting for me.

"You've been trained. Now you may eat" I eyes him and the plate suspiciously.

"That's it. Just like that?" I questioned, taking a seat in front of him. Shifu took some chop sticks and slid some to my side.

"Yes, just like that" I grabbed chop sticks. And narrowing my eyes, and I took a dumpling. Once I noticed that he wasn't going to do anything, I threw the dumpling up in the air, and when it was about to fall into my mouth, it disappeared. Wait no...Shifu was eating it! I quickly took another dumpling, but like last time, he ate it before I could.

And before i knew what was happening, all the dumplings flew up in the air. And even faster, he had eaten all of them...except one. I took a deep breath, and soon enough, we were having a competition for it. The dumpling was bouncing from the grass to the tress to the rocks. And Shifu and I were running towards it, Forget the chop sticks, Shifu was now with his staff. We were both delivering some kicks, just to try to get each other away from the piece of food.

I took another deep breath. I could do this. Shifu out out his staff to block me, but I used it as a way to elevate myself, with my belly, I kicked the dumpling away, and it seemed like I spun on the air. I landed, and with my chop sticks, I caught the dumpling. I smiled proudly. And glanced over at Shifu, he too was smiling. And we were both really tired.

I threw him the dumpling,

"I'm not hungry" Tigress would have been shocked to hear that. Shifu just smiled at me.

"Master" I bowed at him.

* * *

**Still PO POV...**

We were both walking back to the Jade Palace, he congratulated me on the progress I did today, which was a lot. We finally made it to the top of the stairs...and my legs almost broke on the way there.

"We'll continue practicing and improving your techniques, pan-Po. But for now, good job" He then went on to his room. I stood there, and once he got out of view, I fell on the floor. I sighed.

"Po!" I recognized the voice and smiled. She ran towards me and lifted me up.

"What happened? What did Shifu do?" She asked me. I was just opening my mouth when she cut ne off.

"Anyway, I found a way for you to learn kung fu!" She exclaimed, I gave her a nervous smile and was abiut to say something when Daichi came,

"Well, we both found a way!"

"That's nice, guys. But-"

"I know! So do you wanna hear what we came up?!"

"Sure, but let me-"

"Food!" Daichi shouted, Tigress punched him in his arm,

"I was supposed to tell him!"

"Guys, guys!" I said, trying to keep them from getting into an argument.

"Shifu already trained me!" Both Tigress and Daichi turned to look at me,

"He might have beat you guys to the solution first" I added a grin at the end. Daichi was just looking at me as if he couldn't believe it. And Tigress was glaring. Not at me...but it seemed like it.

"You mean we stayed up all night for nothing" She said,her tone was telling me that she was close from getting mad.

"Not for nothing..." I mumbled,

"Yes for nothing!" She yelled. I could see the bags under her eyes, also under Daichi's. I took a step towards her and gave her a hug. She tensed up.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't do that so I could yell at you" she muttered, I hugged her tighter.

"Too bad. You can't stay mad at me" She chuckled and buried her head in my neck.

"Ok, I'm going now. This is getting too disgusting for me" Daichi said, marching back towards the barracks. Tigress laughed.

"So how did he taught kung fu in...what? 3 hours?" She asked.

"Like you said, with food. It was kind of fun, like a game"

"Yeah, it took me a while to figure that out, now you just have to practice" She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"But you did. Anyway, since we are both pretty tired, how about I take you somewhere" She smiled, and her eyes sparkled.

"Like a date?" I nodded

"A date" She took my hand and snuggled close to me.

"Deal"

"Let me just go to my room and change. Give me about 5 minutes" She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"That's fine. I'll be in the kitchen" We walked together until we got inside the palace, where we divided our paths. I went to my room and laid down at my bed. So far so good. I changed my clothes.

I smiled at nothingness. I was going to spend the day with her. And Shifu might be warming up to me as a person...not as Tigress' boyfriend. But with some time maybe he will too. But right now I will just focus on her. I hadn't had the chance of just being with her. Not since weeks ago. So have to take advantage of this. I stepped outside of my room and closed the door, making sure not to slam it, knowing that Daichi was trying to sleep.

"I'm back" Tigress tuned around and smiled at me.

"Great. Where should we go?"

"I thought the girl was supposed to figure that out" I teased. She chuckled,

"Let's go to my tree"

"IN the forest?"

"Yeah. I haven't visited it in a while" She replied. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Good that" We walked in silence, just letting the breeze touch us.

"I think Shifu might be warming up to me" I said, breaking the silence. She tilted her head so she could look at me.

"What?"

"Shifu. He might not hate me as much" I said, but even as the words came out it sounded impossible. She gave me a funny look,

"Who knows? Maybe he is. Maybe next time he sees you he will give you a plate full of dumplings and call you Master" She said sarcastically. I chuckled and poked her sides, making her giggle.

"Stop it!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not kidding. He taught me, so that should mean something, right?" She shrugged,

"I don't know. Just don't slack off, besides that, I think you might actually have a chance of keeping the tittle" She said, with a small grin.

"Yeah. But let's not think about that. We are on a date, just the two of us. So let's enjoy it" She met my eyes.

"Yeah. Hey, I was thinking, I have never met your dad, like officially, so why don't we do that?" She said. I widen my eyes. My dad always manged to embarrass me, and say really intimate facts about me...

"Sure!" And we both began walking towards my dad's shop, canceling our previous plans. I managed to keep a smile on my face, even though i knew that the worst moments of my life were approaching. And Tigress was smiling...and what a beautiful smile. A smile that I couldn't say no to. I glared at her for a second, she was going to enjoy this and use this new information to torture me. But if you look at it from a positive side, well, at least Daichi wasn't here.

**Oh, I made the math on about how many days have passed in the story since they met each other and is 25 days! So almost a month. So, what did you thought!? Remember, the first and 200th reviewer will get the preview! Thanks again for all of your help and reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try to update soon!**

**-PEACE OUT! :*  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note:**

**200 REVIEWS! ! Thank you! I can't! I...**

***faints***

**TiPo me: Hey! So, I'll be taking over today since she is pretty excited about you guys reviewing. She did left a note saying thanks to all of you and that she loves you guys and...wow, lots of cheesy stuff here so I'm going to skip it, don't thank me, but let's just say that she couldn't have done it without you and that she loves you guys. She did answer reviews, so here you go! **

**Alienheart1915: Hahaha, yeah, you are going to see how that visit goes! Enjoy!**

**Tigergirl713: Lol, yeah. You'll find out in here! Thanks and I'm also glad that Shifu is warming up, slowly but surely! Thanks for your reviews!**

**john73: That is awesome! I actually watched kfp2 before writing this to get the mood right! I don't think he is going to fight anybody, sorry about that. But thanks for your review!**

**Soultern: Thank you! glad you liked it and hope you like this one too! And thanks for constantly reviewing this story!**

**pandmaster97720: Thank you! And a big thank you for always leaving a review!**

**TinextremeTim: Yep!:) Thank you! And again like I'm telling everyone, I personally want to thank you for your reviews!**

**Cookie M 2012: Thank you! And yep, I'm always right! Lol:) Btw, the story will be coming out tomorrow, so the wait ends! Enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

** .guy: Gracias! muchas gracias! Me da orgullo que te gusten mis historias! Saludos para alla!**

**Jub Jub 0250: Thank you! And hope you enjoy this chapter! kudos!**

**ENJOY everyone, and again, thank you, this goes for all of the people who have read my stories since I was just starting, and who followed, favorited, reviewed, PM me saying they liked it, and those who were always there to help me. And those who just read it and smiled. Thank you! I seriously couldn't ask for any better audience to write for! **

**Po POV**

We strolled around the village for a while before stopping at my dad's. I grabbed her hands,

"Whatever he says, its a lie" I muttered to her ear. She laughed, I bet she was getting satisfaction knowing that she was going to embarrass me, knowing Tigress, I would bet my life on it. She took a deep breath and turned to look at me,

"He... he doesn't hate me, right?" She asked me, her grip on my hand was getting tighter as she waited for my response. I shook my head,

"No, he likes you" She smiled once again and kept walking.

**Tigress POV**

As soon as we stepped inside, the smell of noodles invaded the air. It was delicious, almost as if you could eat them out of thin air. His dad was on the back of the kitchen, chopping vegetables. It looked like he was really busy. I wish I could help, but knowing my cooking skills, I think I would have worsen the situation.

"hey dad!" Po greeted as he hold the door opened for me to come in. I did, having to lower my head. I chuckled quietly to myself, while Mr. Ping had no trouble standing in his kitchen, Po and I did.

"Po!" the goose left his food and hugged his son. The whole picture was really touching. It wasn't until Po coughed that Mr. Ping noticed me. he widen his eyes, and I put my hand behind my back, holding them. My eyes darted towards the floor and then towards Po.

"Hi" I greeted, ny hand doing a little wave towards the goose. I did know him, but I still haven't been properly introduced.

"Well, hello! How are you my dear!? Hope you are treating my son correctly" I blushed while Po just groaned.

"Well, as you already know dad, she is Tigress." he said, his cheeks red,

"Of course I know! She is the girl you couldn't stop talking about!" Mr. Ping said excitedly. I chuckled,

"Did you know he loves your eyes, he says they sparkle" he mentioned, turning to me. I blushed and chuckled, now looking at Po, who was covering his face in his palms.

"Oh really? I didn't know that. What else did he say?" Po widen his eyes and before his dad had a chance to respond, Po had covered his beak.

"Nothing else. Like I told you...LIES!" He took his dad upstairs while I just remained in the kitchen. I looked around and saw some family pictures. The closest thing I had to one was one that Oogway gave me for my birthday present. And that was it.

I picked some up, Mr. Ping was giving Po a piggy back ride. In another one Po was eating noodles. And another one where they were just standing next to each other, grinning. I smiled and brushed my fingers against them.

"Master Tigress? " I turned to who called my name. There was a bunny on the counter,

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I asked for my order about five minutes ago...so" I knew where she was getting at.

"I'll see what I can do" I shot her a smile, and the bunny, satisfied, walked away. Once she was out of sight I glanced at the pots and pans that were laying around. I shrugged. I could give it a try, besides, Mr. Ping had already done most of the job.

I took the pot that had the noodles boiling on it. I tried to remember the recipe that Po gave me. I searched for the vegetables, and added them. Then I took some spices and sprinkled it over it. I mixed it and pour a small drop on my paw to taste it. I licked it, ready for the worst.

But it actually was good. Not as amazing as Po's, but it was good. And that would do. I grabbed a plate and filled it up. The bunny came back as on cue.

"Here you go"

"Thank you Master Tigress!" She went away with a smile,

"And she cooks?! Po, she is a keeper!"

"Daaadddd!" I saw that Po and his dad were coming back. His dad went straight to the pot that I had just cooked. I bit my took a spoon and took a sip out of it.

"I thought you couldn't cook" Po whispered to my ear, I glanced at him and then back at Mr. Ping.

"Who told you that?" He chuckled,

"The servants. And Daichi told me about your little 'incident'" I growled. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Mmm, could use a little bit more spice...but good enough" Mr. Ping smiled at me.

"Welcome to the family!" I smiled.

"Do you have to go, or can you both stay for dinner? " we both exchanged glances. I nodded. Shifu was not going to be worrying about us, mostly since he was already done with Po.

"Sure dad, we can help you if you want" Po offered, making himself useful and washing the dishes. I followed him and took another pile.

"Oh no, its fine, I will close the shop early and make us some tea and moon tarts" I could feel my stomach begin to grumble at the idea of that sweet delicacy. Po must have seen my reaction because he chuckled and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. Mr. Ping was already working on the last plates of noodles before announcing that he was closing.

Po and I continued to wash the dishes, and even though we mostly remained quiet, we both had smiles on our faces. I don;t know why though, maybe because we were there. Maybe that was it. Being there.

After an hour or so, Mr. Ping finished making dinner and invited us to sit down at the table. The table was squared and small. The wood looked kind of old, but it was in really nice condition. Mr. Ping sat down at the head of it, while Po sat in one of the sides. And of course, I sat right next to him.

"So, my son tells me you are a kung fu master?" I looked at Po as I set my cup of tea (which was sweet, just like I like) down.

"Yes, I am" Po and Mr. Ping continued looking at me, so I tried to continued,

"Shifu trained me since I was a little girl. And I kept going after that" I added, hoping that it was enough and that either Po would continue the conversation.

"That was nice of him, why did he taught it to you?" I widen my eyes, not even Po knew that...I think. I'm not sure if I have told him. I bit my lip, it was not something I really liked to talk about.

"Problems at the orphanage, I don't like to talk about it very much" I said, glancing at Po, who gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, I understand. I heard you had a brother too?" I chuckled along with Po.

"Daichi? Well, he is not my brother my blood, but we consider each other siblings" And after that, the conversation was light-hearted. It was one of the best times I had. Mr. Ping was a nice and funny man, who loved to embarrassed Po (purposely) and I now know where Po got his kind nature. And his good cooking skills, those moon tarts are better than those we get in the Winter festival at that palace.

The rest of the evening was full of laughter, and for the first time, I felt like I had a family.

**Shifu POV**

After training with Po I ended up pretty tired. I didn't felt anger or annoyance towards him anymore. Maybe a lit bit of frustration, but at least now I know I can actually get to him some way or another. So to relax, I was going to drink some of my tea and meditate, but I couldn't since there wasn't any more tea. (Oogway probably finished it up).

And that's what got me strolling around the valley. The sky was beginning to darken up, which left the streets vacant and the air silent. I was calmly walking to where I usually shop my bags of tea when I walked in front of the noodle shop. I usually wouldn't have cared, except that this time, there was laughter coming out of it. And it wasn't any kind of laughter, it was that panda, and that goose, and...Tigress. She was smiling and laughing, her cheeks red and her eyes sparkling, looking over her boyfriend with a smile. She gave him a quick kiss, and I turned to see what Mr. Ping had to say about that. but he didn't, he seemed...happy about having her company. I stood there looking agape at the picture wistfully. In that moment I felt detached of Tigress' life. And I haven't realized that until now, until I saw how much emotion she always hid in front of me.

I sighed and walked back up the palace stairs, suddenly forgetting about my tea, or not caring about it anymore.

When I opened the doors to the hall of heroes, Oogway was already there, curled up, standing on his staff.

"Evening Shifu" I grunted in response and kept walking with my head hung low. But I should have known better because Oogway already knew what was up.

"You saw her, didn't you?" he said, making his way to me. I nodded,

"I don't understand master. How come she is like this outside?" Oogway just smiled at me,

"Because she is encouraged to. Have you told her to ever show her feelings? Or have you showed any towards her?" He asked me. I opened my mouth, but I closed it after giving thought. I shook my head. Oogway was now by the exit.

"Well, its never too late" He smiled at me and marched out into the hall.

I stood there, pondering. If I had just realized this, What else did I oversee? How many of my mistakes has Tigress taken toll on? And at this point on her life, was it even possible to earn her forgiveness, or her trust, that panda seemed to gain it quite easily, but what if that was all that she had to give?

**Dun dun dun. Well, now Shifu is reflecting! Thank you again guys! You are amazing! Thanks for reviewing! and tell me what you thought about this chapter! I'll try to update soon, and those who got the preview, no more waiting because tomorrow the story is coming out!**

-peace out!


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note:**

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I knew i should have updated what? three days ago? But I just couldn't finish the chapter. I know that I should take my time, but come on, I feel kind of guilty. But I hope you like this chapter, I'll try to do better, but I won't promise because, well, I been really tired and with tiredness comes no inspiration, and I'm going to move soon, so you people know how that is, right? Anyway, enough of my ranting, now to answer reviews...I was so eager to put this up!**

**pandamaster97720: Thank you! glad you liked it, and sorry for taking a while with this one! **

**Alienheart1915: hehehe, good that! Yeah, hope Shifu realizes that about Tigress, right? but we'll see later about that. And about my other story...well, thanks for reviewing, and do not freak out..it will be okay...**

**Jub Jub 0250: Thank you! Glad you loved the noodle shop part, I kind of improvised on that one since I originally didn't plan on it!And thanks, I loved portraying her soft side, and I'm glad you think I'm good at it! Of course, not to soft because that wouldn't be our Tigress, right:)**

**Soultern: Gracias! (I will start saying thank you in new languages!) So happy you enjoyed the chapter:)**

**Cookie M 2012: Hey! Yeah, we all knew the time was going to come when Shifu reflects! Oh, and thanks for reviewing my other story! Glad you liked it as well, and sorry for the slow update!**

**TinextremeTim: Hahahaha, no sorcery I assure you! Thank you! And glad you are using 4, isn't it way easier that way?:)**

**Newguy100: THANK YOU! It's fine, after all, people have lives, so not commenting its fine:) (of course, i love it when you do) And thank you, being the fav. story of someone means so much to me! I can't believe you think this is perfect and that you think so highly of my story, it really makes me...ecstatic! And thank you, it means so much to me that you want it to succeed as much as I do! Love you! **

**john73: thank you! I love that you love the fact that Shifu is slowly changing his perspective. And well, if it weren't for people like you, I wouldn't be doing this story, so really, I should be thanking you!**

**moonLight117: Upps, yeah sorry, it was supposed to come on Friday, but I didn't have it by then. Just for your info, I mostly update on Mondays, wednesdays and fridays:) So if I update, it will be one of those days.**

**Riedl: Hey! Anyway, I'll go with your overall reviews, So loved how you like my OOC! I wasn't planning on making it a big role for him, but hey! Glad you liked it! I would love to make a background story for Daichi, but I'm not sure how it would fit in...so maybe I'll give hints through the story, but we'll see. I would love to do a Tigress/Daichi sibling moment too..but then again, we'll see! Oh, and when Tigress knocked 4 times, it was basically the code thing that she and Po did when she sneaked out to see him. Also I'm glad you enjoyed Shifu POV on the other chapter! Anywya, thanks for your reviews! (LOVE THEM!) And FYI, peace out is MY THING! So back off! **

**General POV**

Shifu was thinking about Tigress, Po and himself. He wanted to see Tigress happy. The Tigress he saw when she was in the noodle shop. But he wasn't just there yet...he didn't wanted to show Po that he might actually be fit for her. He didn't wanted to let go of her yet. That...he approved of their relationship. And what if they take advantage of it?

He shook his head. No, they both knew where they stood. And neither did Po and Tigress had any other intentions. They were just an innocent couple in love. Besides, who told them it was going to last? Maybe they will just break up and get on with their lives. And Tigress would look back, and smile at how she made a fool out of herself... but somehow Shifu couldn't picture it. No, they were different. Tigress was a fighter, he recalled Daichi telling him, and if she wanted this to work, she would. And Po had a golden heart, not to say that he loves Tigress as love itself, and Shifu was positive he would do anything for her. He sighed and walked out of his room for a cup of tea. Wait, there was no tea. Then just water.

**Tigress POV**

Today was the day Po would get tested to see if he was worthy of the tittle. I knew he was, he has been training for the past three days. And in an increasing rate too. Not only with Shifu, but Daichi and I help him with new tips or techniques that could come in handy.

His style was what weirded me out. It was a combination of all styles, kind of. He could actually last in a match with Daichi for more than 5 minutes! And although I promised not to tell, Po won the sparring match at least 3 times.

Those were my thoughts as I put on my vest. Since today was special, and yesterday I wore my other vest to Mr. ping's (where I had a really good time), today I choose a green vest with golden flowers. I gotten it as a present a year ago, it still fits and is almost in brand new condition since I almost never wore it.

I grabbed the brown bag that had been laying around my room for days. As soon as I took a peak inside of it, the memories of seeing Po came back. Everything did. It was as if I could touch the moment. I dug deeper into it, searching for a gift I bought Po. I accidentally made a scratch on my flute.

I took it out and set it on my palms. Again, that feeling of being too fragile. I smiled and searched for the scroll again. The flute was given to me by Shifu, believe it or not, it was a birthday present. The only one I got from him. It was when I was really little. He began to teach me how to play it, but I wasn't good. Not at all. I like to think that maybe he focused on what I was good at, and that he just didn't give up on me, just set it aside. Because after one day, he stopped teaching me. I wanted to learn, but I was afraid that I wasn't good enough... the thoughts left my mind as I continued, but I wish Shifu could give me another chance at proving myself.

I set the flute aside, and went back to the purse. There it was. I sent a poster to be done about him, with some cool lettering across it saying' Dragon Warrior'. I drew the sketch and then send it to be done by a professional, who made it look way better. And it did. I knew Po would love it. Daichi did, I showed it to him to make sure it wasn't lame and since he is a guy I would know his opinion. Surprisingly he told me I had a good sense of gift-picking. So that's a relief.

I walked outside. Oogway had told us the day before that he would be assessing Po outside over where Daichi and I train. I was kind of nervous about it, after all, I think Po is ready but I don't know about Shifu... Po did told me that he was warming up to him...but, Shifu? That is hard to believe, the guy hasn't even warmed up to me! I shook my head and kept walking. Daichi was outside talking with Po, who was laughing at him. I smiled, I would never actually say it out loud, but I'm happy Daichi calls me his sister, of course, why let him know that? Nope, its better to keep it that way.

"Hey"

"Hey Ti!" Po greeted me, giving me a hug, since Shifu was talking with Oogway over in the distance, and of course we wouldn't want to jeopardize the whole thing with one kiss that could wait.

"Are you ready?" Po nodded and gave me a grin.

"Did Daichi gave you any advice? If yes, then completely ignore it" I teased, Daichi playfully punched me.

"Well, I am a really advanced master who"

"Who began training about a week ago!" Daichi began to argue with me, saying how he actually was prodigy and that he always knew kung fu and...well, in short, a bunch of lies.

"Daichi! Tigress!" We both froze up and got in a straight line in front of Po. Our hands were behind our back, and we made our expressions go serious.

"Very well Po. So you have trained all week" Oogway began, I tried to catch a glimpse of Shifu, but he was standing right next to Oogway, so I couldn't see anything but his shadow. I sighed and focused on Po.

"Yes I have"

"And what did you learn?" Daichi and I exchanged glances, was that supposed to be a trick question?

"Uhh, should I show it to you, or..." Po asked, meeting my eyes, calling for help. But I just mouthed an 'I don't know'.

"Just tell me" I bit my lip, maybe Shifu planned this, maybe Shifu did wanted him to fail, maybe-

"I learned that kung fu is not only about kicking and hitting people, and to learn stuff you just have to give it a chance and even if its impossible, you just have to find a way to get through it" Oogway smiled and then turned towards Shifu,

"I think he is worthy, what about you?" Daichi grabbed my paw, probably to keep me from jumping on my spot. Po looked at me, I think, I don't know, I just leaned forward waiting for Shifu's decision. It was this or nothing... I prayed to any kind of God that was watching this to make it work,

_'I'll be a better person, I promise to not beat up Daichi...as much' _I thought, closing my eyes tightly.

"I think he is worthy too, Master" I smiled, scared that if I said anything else I would faint. I looked at Po, who gave me another smile on my direction. his eyes were shining, you might as well shut the sun out, because they provided every ray of light that i needed.

"Thank you, Master" Po said, dismissing himself and bowing, before heading towards me. He gave me a hug, again, it was because Shifu was there. The hug lasted a long time, at least long enough to make Daichi uncomfortable.

"Seriously guys? You had to ruin it with your...stuff" We snickered, and I was about to punch him, but I did promised to who-knows-who to try my best to not to, and my word is my word, and I do not break it.

"Congrats, _Dragon Warrior_" I said, emphasizing his tittle. He gave me another big grin, and I just wanted to grab his face and give him a kiss. But Daichi of course read my mind and had to come up with something else,

"Well, how about to celebrate I take you guys to that new restaurant at the valley?"

Food. Who could say no? Po, that is who.

"Of course!" And that's how we both started making our way there...

The restaurant was really good. Po and Daichi were eating as if they were starving. I just ordered some tofu and some pomegranate tea. Daichi was telling us about himself...again.

"And that was when my dad then informed me that I had a chance to go to the Jade palace. I didn't know it was for an arranged marriage, I just thought it was for training" He explained.

"So, Shifu kind of tricked you?" Po asked, and Daichi mumbled a yeah.

"But I'm wondering Tigress, is Shifu actually your dad?" I rolled my eyes,

"Technically yes, but not really" That was good enough for him, and I was glad.

"So do you have any siblings?" Po asked Daichi as he took yet another dumpling and stuffed in on his mouth.

"Nope. Do you think I would like Tigress as a sister if I knew how moody they can be?"

"HEY!" Po and Daichi burst out laughing, and it didn't take long for me to join in as well. And I think the smile from that moment on, never left my face.

"Oh, Po. I got you something" I said, as I handed him the scroll. He opened it and his eyes lighten up as a little kid. I planted a quick kiss on his lips,

"Hope you like it"

**Shifu POV**

I paced back and forth around my room, waiting for the three to come back. Not because I was worried, no, Tigress was with them, she was responsible enough and could take care of herself. But I wanted to talk with her.

Finally I heard the footsteps come in, along with some faint laughter. It wasn't late, just enough for them to do the last few things of their day. I heard her go inside her room, Daichi head into the training hall, and Po go to the kitchen. Didn't he already ate though? I dismissed that thought, if I worried about his diet and start counting how many times he eats I would go crazy.

I took a deep breath and walked towards Tigress' door. I knocked gently on it.

"Yes?"

"It's Shifu" There was a pause. Then the door opened, the smile I assume she had, was hidden once again, and her hands were behind her back/.

"Yes Master?" I looked to the floor and then back at her eyes,

"Do you still want to learn?" I asked, holding the flute on my hand. She raised her eyebrows and stared at the instrument on my hand.

"Its fine if you don't" But she was already nodding.

"I would love to" I gave her a soft smile,

"I'll be in the Peach tree when you are ready" I began marching outside the barracks, feeling better. I heard her shuffling stuff inside her room, probably trying to spot her flute. So she still has it, impressive.

Once I got to the Peach tree I smiled. I was doing the right thing, I took a deep breath and watched the petal fall. Yes, I was, and this time, I intended on fixing everything.

**Dun dun dun...So what did you thought!? Sorry again for taking a while, hope you like it though! I'll try to be faster!**

**-Peace out! (THIS IS MY THING!)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Sorry I updated late. I will be updating like that cause I have lots of things to work on...OMG, and guess what!? You will probably not care, but either way, today I went on a hike with my crush, and it was amazing! Lots of things happened between us, and is like the universe wants us together..and I sound pretty love-struck, but don't judge me:P**

**I am so glad you enjoyed the father-daughter moment! And I think you'll enjoy this one too! I love your reviews and if it weren't this late, I would probably write a response to each one of them! Thank you guys, seriously!**

**Oh yeah, so I'm definitely going to add the Furious five in it, but no Tai-Lung, sorry:( **

**Anywya, hope you enjoy this and I;ll try to update soon, oh and I did a spanish version of this, so those who speak spanish, feel free to read it!**

Tigress was searching for her flute, she had left it by her purse, but now the purse was not there. She groaned as she looked under her bed. She sighed once she saw the strap peeking out. She smiled and pulled it over. Once she had it, she opened it and right in the top was the flute. She took it and dashed out towards the Peach tree.

**Shifu POV**

I was playing a calm and slow melody. The breeze was light and was merely carrying the notes around the air, just enough so I could hear them. I began to hear some tapping against the ground. I stopped playing and hid the flute up in my sleeves.

"Sorry, I couldn't find it" she said, briefly bowing and then sitting down. I gave her a small grin, not that I was too familiar with the whole smiling thing. I put the flute close to my mouth, blowing a soft Do.

**(I should warn you, I will get stuff wrong since I only studied flute like in elementary and I'm relying on my own notes when I was 6 years old)**

Tigress analyzed the position of my fingers and then imitated me, getting a perfect note. I nodded in her direction and struck a Sol. Soon enough I was able to play a simple melody with her following the rhythm. She made a couple of mistakes, but besides that, it seemed that she was a quick-learner and it was almost impossible to believe that she stopped practicing long ago. Her skills were better than I remember, or maybe I actually listened to her music.

"Is there another song we can play?" She asked me, probably wanting something more challenging, that's Tigress for you. I nodded, and began moving my fingers across the wooden holes with a lot of speed, as if they were dancing. Tigress stopped and just listened, narrowing her eyes. Once I was done, she bit her lip and took the flute to her mouth.

Her fingers began fluttering against the surface, the wind making the beautiful, serene sound fly through the peach petals. I smiled and closed my eyes, only focusing on the song. I opened one of my eyes when I didn't recognize the next notes...She was making up the rest...and it sounded perfect. Her eyes were only laying on the instrument on her hands, viewing it as one would view a crystal vase.

She continued playing, until the last note flew away, and was no longer hanging into the air. I clapped gently, and she smiled at me, giving me a small nod towards my approval.

"Thank you, I really enjoyed it" She said, beginning to stand up. I took a deep breath,

"Tigress, I want to talk to you" Her fists tensed up, and her eyes dilated a bit, almost would have lost it if I weren't looking closely.

"And what do you want to talk about, master?" She asked me, sitting down and holding on to the flute tightly, almost too tight.

"You are going to break it" I muttered, her eyes darted towards the object and she loosened up her strength with sheepish grin. I smiled back,

"I want to apologize to you, Tigress" I began,

"I was...selfish and too stuck up to my own beliefs. I was afraid to let you go, and I still am" Her face was begging me to tell her why,

"I do consider you as a daughter, I haven't played the role of your father, and Po showed me that. The way you behaved demonstrated me how detach I really was from your life. And at first I couldn't accept that you were really...like that. I always somehow viewed you as a warrior, and it wasn't until now that I see how much I failed to teach you as a person. And for all that I'm sorry" She smiled at me, she didn't cry nor grinned as I expected her to do.

"I forgive you" She simply said, with such sincerity that I knew must have come from that panda. That panda.

"And...sorry about my initial reaction to your...b-boy- to Po" She smirked at me, but I wouldn't say boyfriend. No, that would give off the wrong idea.

"Does that mean..." She began, but I already knew where her question was going,

"No, no it doesn't. I still don't... completely approve of your relationship with him" She frowned, and waited for me to say something else,

"I will think about it. Take it in consideration..." She crossed her arms and gave me that skeptical look she gives Daichi,

"I won't force you to marry Daichi" I added, she broke a small grin,

"You know I love Po. And he loves me. And you also know that no matter what we still will" She stated with a serious tone, one that you couldn't argue with, the one that already shut down all your thoughts of opposing to her.

"I will need time, Tigress. I know you both" I paused and searched for the correct words "hold a special attraction towards each other"

"Whoa, no. Is not 'attraction'. Is love, I know it sounds silly and everything, but it is, I would bet my life on it"

"Tigress, you are just 17, how would you know what love is? You are too young" I said, rolling my eyes and trying not to lose my patience.

"I am not too young! I know he changed me! I am not the same Shifu! I am not, i can't tell how, but I know. He has made an impression on me. He is always running through my mind, and I couldn't imagine a life without him" She began ranting,

"You two can break up, is not like this is it for you two. You have a whole life ahead of you" I said calmly,

"No, he is IT. That's all, no person would be better than him, and no person would ever see me through his eyes. And we might have fights, but we will solve it..." she stopped,

"I just want to know you are there for me. Daichi is, he might act annoying and childish, but I know I can count on him. But what about you, can I count on you?" She asked me softly, her eyes quivering as they waited for my response.

"I-... Yes. Tigress, I'm there. Just give me time to grow used to the idea... I like Po, I really do. I don't know what you see in him, but he is a good boy. And I accept your judgement, now just let me act as your father" I responded, my voice was firm yet gentle.

"And you'll give us both a chance?"

"I'll give you both a chance" I repeated with a small grin. She nodded,

"Thank you, Shifu"

"You are welcome, I will speak to both of you later when I have come to an agreement" I responded, she nodded and began walking down the steps that lead to the Peach tree.

"You will still teach me how to play the flute, right?" She shouted from the distance, I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

"Yes Tigress, of course!" I yelled back making my way to the Hall of heroes. Well, this turned out better than I had expected. Much better, I thought Tigress would be more...emotional. I guess that side is only reserved for Po.

I opened the door and stepped inside, quietly stepping inside.

"So how did it went, Shifu?" I turned around startled, only to find Oogway on his staff. I sighed and tucked my hands under my robe.

"It went very well Master" I responded.

"I see, what did you guys talked about?" Oogway asked,I raised an eyebrow, I didn't expected him to be this curious.

"About Po and her relationship" He smiled at me, expecting me to continue,

"and I told her I will need time, but that I'm there..." I added unsure, but he kept on looking at me,

"I taught her flute?" I added, hoping I could go now. Oogway smiled,

"That's good. I heard she was very content...or actually, the tone she was playing on her flute was the cheery one. She is a quick learner, I wonder why she stopped playing when she grew up" I widen my eyes. I remembered why, because she wasn't good at it, and I didn't focused on improving, but instead I abandoned that activity and just stuck to what she was good at.

"Indeed. Well, I'll be going to my room now. Good night" I bowed and headed towards my room. I sighed as I entered. I got into my meditative position and began reflecting upon the conversation we had. Nothing marked Po as a bad candidate for her...so the answer was pretty clear...

**Tigress POV...**

Well, that was a weird, nice conversation I had with Shifu. AT least he will realize that Po and I are meant to be, and he will just let us be. I smiled and began playing my flute, trying to remember the notes that I read in this scroll. The melody was pretty cheery, almost matching my mood.

"Wow, that sounds pretty!" I looked up and found Po looking at me. I smiled and set my lips apart from the instrument.

"I have good news" I didn't wait for him to ask me why, "Shifu and I talked and he said he will 'think' about our relationship, you and me. And he will probably be okay with it in a matter of time!" Po widen his eye and a huge grin started to form afterwards.

"That's awesome!"

"I know!" He hugged me and I hugged him back. I let my body relax and melt into his fur...

"How come I always come in when you guys are all sappy!?" Of course, Daichi. I rolled my eyes and groaned. Po just snickered and held my waist.

"I thought that by taking you to the restaurant you guys would behave!" He added, throwing his hands up, I smirked while Po laughed.

"Well, we'll be heading out to meditate to the Peach tree then" Po started to lead me outside. I smiled.

"If by meditating you mean make-out!" We heard Daichi shout. Po and I both blushed, and in my mind I made a note on beating up Daichi in training next time.

**SO, what did you thought!? Hope you liked it, and please leave your reviews!**

**-Peace out:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note:**

**Hey! Man,.I'm really tireD, i wish I could have answered reviews, but if i did you guys would have to wait longer, and I wouldn't want that. I promise I'll do it next episode! Also, hope you are doing ok with these slow updates. ...and I'm sad to say they might be slow since my grandparents are coming and yeah...but almost summer! Yay! So hold on people!:) **

**Love you guys!**

**ENJOY! **

The next day was really normal. Normal but good. Me and Po were spending time at his dad's, cooking some dessert that I forgot the name of. I was not really good at it, but I wasn't as bad as I could have been a week ago. Po was teaching me the quantity of flour to pour to the tarts along with how much sugar and salt...

I was paying attention, for his dad's sake. If he believed I could cook, then I should probably do a little effort on it.

"Tigress, did you even listened?" I glanced to where Po was, I gave him a sheepish grin, of course, I got lost in my thoughts though.

"Uhh, of course I did. But just so you know that I actually did, why don't you repeat that again?" I asked him. He shook his head and smiled,

"As I said, you only have to add a bit because if you add more, they'll be really hard to chew on and we don't want that" I rolled my eyes,

"And then we add..." I shook my head up and down, listening to Po go on and on about the importance of the ingredients and everything. That's probably how I sounded when I talk about kung fu.

But soon enough, we both began cooking and preparing the tarts. It was really fun, mostly when I accidentally dropped the flour and it went flying every where, and Po was covered in it. And well, one thing lead to another...

"Take that panda!" I said as I threw a handful of flour at him, he ducked it and used a pan to cover him,

"Oh no, you are not hitting me anymore sweetie. But here" He started to accumulate a lot of flour and placing it on his hands "Take this!" He threw it at me. I widen my eyes and covered my eyes. The flour was now covering all my face. I coughed and wiped it off my face while Po was laughing, watching me with his sparkling eyes.

"Oh, you are SO dead!" I grabbed a whole sack of flour and with one of my claws I opened the corner of it.

"Now Tigress...don't get all crazy" Po said, backing away slowly, towards the door. I smirked,

"Says the person who just threw flour at me" He stuck out his tongue,

"You started it!"

"And I'm going to end it now!" I smiled and Po instantly covered his face with his arms, but the moment I threw it, the door opened.

"Hi Po and-" I widen my eyes and stopped, but it was too late. The flour was already on Mr. Ping. I dropped the sack of flour.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry sir! I didn't mean to!" I said, approaching him with a towel that was laying by the counter, Po began snickering, watching as his dad wiped off his face. I was scared of what he was about to say. Once his face was rid of all flour, he looked at me,

"I'm so sorry-"

"Hehehe, It's fine Tigress. I remember when I was young too..." he looked at Po, who couldn't stop snickering. I smiled in relief,

"But the kitchen is a mess, so" he turned to Po,

"You are going to help your girlfriend clean it up" Mr. Ping glanced at me, probably to see my reaction to that. But I was more than glad to do it, after all, I was the reason for the mess, and if it were Shifu the one in his place, there would have been more consequences, so I was glad that I only had to clean this...and with Po. Which I'm not sure is a great idea, but.

"Will do, dad" Mr. Ping walked towards the other room leaving the bags covered my flour on the table and setting them in the appropriate place. I looked back at Po, who only shook his head at me with that typical smile of his.

"Wow, Tigress. So nice of you to cover my dad on flour" I shot him a glare along with an extra piece of rag that was near.

"Shut up and help" I said, beginning to clean up the flour covered floor. Po only laughed at me and got down on his knees to help me. We both began scrubbing the floor,

"And I'm just wondering, did you even finished the tarts?" We heard Mr. Ping ask us from the dining room, we glanced at each other and chuckled.

"We got...side-track dad" Po reply, giving me a light shove on the shoulder. I just gave him a peck on his cheek,

"Gross, now I have flour on my lips" I stated, trying to get the dusty feeling of my mouth.

"Well, here" He gave me a kiss on the lips, making me blush

"hoped that helped" I blushed and darted my eyes back to the floor that we were supposed to be cleaning. It didn't took long for both of us to finish cleaning to whole kitchen.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mr. Ping asked us as we fixed up the last items.

"Oh, not this time sir. We have to get back to the Palace" I answered politely. Mr. Ping only chuckled and hugged Po.

"Oh, its fine dear" Po wrapped his arm around my waist and he began leading me to the door,

"And please Tigress, stop calling me sir, call me dad" I glanced at Po, who was covering his face with his free paw,

"I'll try, Mr. Ping" I responded with my own smile. Once we were outside, we got a breath of fresh air. The sun giving off the last of its rays.

"Sorry about that"

"Hey, its fine. I like him, its just..weird how quickly he opens up to people" I doubted that Po would understand what I was saying, but to my surprise, he did.

"True. But that's just who he is" I laughed and snuggled closer to him.

"True"

**Daichi POV**

I was on the training hall, having a peaceful and quiet day since Po and Tigress were out in Po's dad shop. They invited me to come with, but I would not go there, besides, Tigress and Po hadn't gotten much time alone. And I bet they were kissing right now...something I did not want to be scarred with my whole life.

So while they were having fun, I was here improving my forms and stances. I did pretty well, and master Shifu also helped me for a while until he too, had something else to do...that or he just wanted to get away from me and my witty comments. Master Oogway would probably be a great listener, except that Shifu asked me not to bother me since Master Oogway was doing something important with meditation. I didn't believe him, but I wouldn't risk getting caught by him.

And time went flying like that until it was time for dinner. I went to the kitchen to see if the servants had prepared something to eat, anything as long as is not Tigress's is fine. (According to Po she has improved, but maybe love not only made him blind, but also messed with his taste; or he cooking already killed his tongue).

The servants were just finishing up, and left the kitchen with a whole pot of noodles and another one of rice. I took a plate and filled it with rice. I began eating. I heard the doors open and the conversation float in. Po and Tigress were back. I smiled to myself.

I continued eating until they arrived at the kitchen too.

"Hey Daichi" I nodded back,

"How was your day?" I asked, Tigress and Po looked at each other huge grins, I shook my hand,

"Never mind. Don't answer that. Mine was good" They laughed and sat down next to me. Then Shifu and Oogway came in and also served some soup for themselves. Po was adding some spices to the soup and serving some tofu for his girlfriend.

Suddenly, some flapping noises were heard.

"Zeng?" Tigress muttered as she peeked out into the door. I looked into the direction she was. Zeng had a scroll on his hand, and was struggling to catch his breath. Po served the goose a glass of water while Shifu went to him and took the scroll.

"Who send it?" Shifu asked. Zeng, who was desperately gulping the cold glass, stopped and wiped his beak, only for Tigress to roll his eyes at his exaggeration.

"Is for Daichi..." everyone turned to look at me as if I had expected this. I just looked back at Zeng,

"from who?" I asked, eating more rice.

"From your father" I spit out the rice and almost choked. I immediately grabbed the scroll and opened it. My eyes were reading so quickly that I had to go back twice and read each word carefully.

"oh no" Tigress and the rest exchanged looks,

"Oh no" I muttered again, this time pulling my fur back.

"Is your family ok?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, they are"

"Then why are you panicking?" She asked me in an annoyed tone. Po just put a paw on her shoulder, as if to tell her to go easy on me. But Shifu and Oogway were waiting for an answer.

"My dad. He is coming" I responded with the most serious tone I had ever used. Yet, Po burst out laughing.

"And what's the problem with that?" I glared at him, making him shrink back in fear, of course, my sister send me that look, the one that said this-better-be-good-or-else.

"He thinks Tigress and I are engaged, and he wants to meet her" I stated. And now Po began to panic too, acting protective of her. And even Tigress, she widen her eyes and looked at Shifu.

"Don't worry Tigress. I'll talk to him" I just shrugged,

"He is not the most...reasonable man" I mumbled. Po just grabbed hold of Tigress' paws.

"And when is he coming?" Tigress asked, her voice still strict. I looked back and the scroll and then met her fierce eyes again. I shot her a nervous smile...

**_Knock Knock_**

**Mwuahahahaha! More conflict! Hehehe, hope you liked it! And leave your reviews! **

**-peace out:)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note:**

**Hello! I don't know If you guys heard but the teaser trailer for KFP3 is coming out this Thursday! I know! And for all TiPo fans, do NOT worry about Mei Mei, I read an article published by US Today where it said that "this was not going to become a panda love story". So yeah! Mei Mei is not going to be a love interest for Po! Hurray! Hope you guys are freaking out as much as I did! And I saw the teaser trailer in Chinese (though I do not speak it) and it was AWESOME!**

**another thing, I read my whole story all over again to make sure I been addressing to all the problems and minimal details, that gave me ideas on how to improve it! Also, I am having my birthday party next saturday, I'm so excited about that!**

**Anyway, glad you liked the other chapters, again I apologize for the slow updates, but my grandparents are staying over so I can't spend as much time, also and I was a bit depressed for a while, already got that out of the way though:) I was kind of heart-broken for a while, and with pressure from school, well, not a good combo. but yeah, school is almost over and yay! So without further ado, I will answer my precious reviews now...**

**pandamaster97720: Thank you!I will try to make good chapters and upload them sooner!**

**OkamiSamurai: Hehehe, Thank you! Hope I didn't make you wait too long!**

**Tigergirl713: I think you'll hate what his dad does, yet you will love how our characters react to it! And thank you for the image! I loved it:)**

**Alienheart1915: That could be done...except that he has been promised that his son has to be married to Tigress. And of course, that involves a lot of things, such as assuring a good status for Daichi.**

**Ninjatiger: Thank you! Glad you liked it!**

**Cookie M 2012: Hehehehe, Thanks! Glad you liked the ending! I was giggling when I wrote it, hoping others would also find it funny! So I'm glad you thought so!**

**TinextremeTim: exactly! well, sorry for making you wait, but hope you like this chapter!**

**Long262: Woah...And yeah, I did it on purpose! But don't worry, 1) I am not planning on putting any romantic scenes between Tigress and Daichi...just no. 2) I hate it when people make them look weak or helpless, so I am NOT doing that, like you said, they are FREAKING WARRIORS! And they will show it in this chapter!**

**SparkyFonzerri: Thank you! Yeah, I hope you like this chapter! I'm happy that you are liking my story so far!**

**Blackace70: First of all, umm, I don't like cursing, so if you could please try not to unless you MUST, I would appreciate it, thank you. Anyway, yeah, "true love was never a smooth run" or something like that, not sure how Shakespeare worded it. And yeah..we shall see how this unfolds itself.**

**bluefire97: OMG, thank you! I;m so glad you think that of my story, it makes me feel honored that my writing is thought of that way! And thank you, writing is probably one of the things I'm good at...funny thing is that if you asked me 5 years ago that I would be doing this I would have laughed in your face and said "how would I even write in a language I don't even know?" Anyway, thanks and don't fret, I always put new chapters!**

**So that's it...thank you for all your reviews! And I'm kind of sorry for not updating in a while, I tried to be strong and stuff, but well, I broke down recently...so yeah...I would only say that well what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right!?**

**Anyway, ENJOY~**

**General POV**

The knock kept echoing through all the kitchen. everyone looked at each other. It wasn't until Oogway took his staff that everyone reacted and stood up. They all headed to the Hall of Heroes. However, Shifu stayed behind.

"Tigress, Po. Please come for a second" They glanced at each other and went back inside of the room. Once they were both inside, Shifu began talking,

"Let's go straight to the point since we can't keep Daichi's dad waiting. I have thought about it and I..." He stopped and broke eye contact with both of them. He tucked his hands on his robe and folded them, rubbing them quickly, trying to calm himself down.

_'What is he doing?" _Po mouthed towards Tigress. Tigress just shook her head and slumped her shoulders.

"I...I approve of both you in a romantic relationship" Tigress' jaw dropped, and Po stopped breathing. Then suddenly, Po started chuckling.

"You are joking, right?"

"Of course, you would never let us. You hate him!" Tigress exclaimed.

"Exactly, and you think I'm not good enough for her"

"And you said he was a bad influence" Tigress added,

"Would you like to add anything else that will make me change my mind?" Shifu asked. Tigress and Po exchanged looks and smiled.

"No...It was just hard to believe" Tigress said, rubbing the back of her neck. Po kissed her cheek. Shifu widen his eyes,

"Though I approve of you guys, there will be some rules. NO kissing, no hugging, or...just assume that I'm Daichi and not do anything that grosses him out" Shifu said, making a grimace and exiting.

**Tigress POV**

After he went outside, Po and I smiled, and he grabbed my waist and spun me around. I laughed and threw my head back. But then I heard some voices beginning to converse, one was a new tone, one that was strong, and kind of old-ish. Po set me down.

"Okay, let's go join them"

"Agreed" We both walked there. Po was wrapping his hand around my waist. Meanwhile, I was trying to listen to the voices, but unfortunately, I couldn't make out the words, only the grumbles that were being made. When Po and I got outside, he let go of me and we both marched inside. All eyes fell on us...but I felt that they were mostly looking at me.

I looked over to Daichi's dad, he was a lynx (duh) he was way taller though. His fur was golden like Daichi's, yet it had lost its shine and was mostly turned to a brown shade. His whiskers were thick and brown and they were falling, looking as a beard. He was strong, his arms were defined by some muscles, not to say he was carrying a sword in a black belt, which they both looked really heavy. He grinned at me.

"Good evening. I'm-"

"Master Tigress. An honor to meet you in person" He bowed down. I just made sure my posture was straight and that my vest didn't have any wrinkles.

"I was telling Master Shifu and Grand-master Oogway that my name is Daewon" He said, his tone holding pride. I glanced at Daichi, who was just shaking his head at his father's attitude.

"Pleased to meet you" I answered. To be honest, I didn't know what else to say.

"Daewon. We have some information that we need to share with you, so please follow us to the kitchen, where we can talk" Shifu said, receiving a nod from Oogway. Daewon narrowed his eyes and looked at me, then at Po.

"Very well. I shall accompany you" The adults got in front of us, with Daichi, Po and me following close behind them.

"My dad is really...prideful. He is used to being praised" Daichi whispered. I pondered...yeah, he did seem like that type. Po glared briefly at the guy. We all entered the kitchen. Daewon sat at one side of the table while Shifu sat right on the opposite side of him. I sat on the right side of Shifu and Oogway on the left. Daichi and Po were standing up, right behind my shoulders.

"I recalled promising you my daughter to your son" Shifu began, his eyes meeting mine for a second, I just frowned momentarily.

"Yes, and with that marriage my son would be promised a good well-being, along with an acceptable status and a good wife" I but my lip to keep me from yelling my thoughts at the lynx.

"Yes, of course. However, there were some things that made me realize how drastic this was-"

"Shifu, you promised a marriage. Besides, she is a woman, she has to be married to someone, we all know she won't go anywhere with this kung fu" I was about to stand up and dig by fist on his face, but Daichi and Po grabbed my shoulders, keeping me in my seat.

"That's where you are wrong, Daewon" Oogway intervened "She is a warrior, and as a warrior, she has the liberty to do whatever she wants to do with her life. And kung fu is not biased to any gender, kung fu is about skill and willing to learn, it does not depend what gender one might be. Besides, Master Tigress is one of the strongest, most ferocious and loyal warrior that has ever set foot on China" Oogway finished, taking a sip from his tea. I smiled and held my head high. I waited for the lynx's response.

"I respect that, Master Oogway. However, Shifu promised me a marriage. SO is it now that the Jade Palace doesn't hold its words?" I hated him for making us look bad!

"I apologize for that, but in our defense, neither does Master Tigress nor Daichi holds any affinities towards each other. They consider each other siblings. Besides, Daichi has talent on kung fu, so we would be able to accept him to train here" Shifu said calmly.

"But I wonder, whom is it that captivated her heart?" Daewon asked, looking at me. Not expecting an answer.

"The Dragon Warrior did, sir." I answered, my tone strict and firm, making a chill run through his spine. He looked at Po, who had his arm at my shoulder, and then at me.

"Fine choice I see. Too bad you can't be together" He said,

"Dad, I don't- " Daichi protested,

"DO NOT SPEAK SON!" He yelled, slamming a fist into the table, Shifu and I stood up immediately.

"They will marry, and I have your word. So unless you want to disgrace your palace, the marriage will continue" Daewon said, making his way outside.

"NO! She won't marry him!" Po shouted, I widen my eyes. Daewon laughed,

"What are you going to do panda?"

"I'll fight for her hand" I slammed a hand onto my face. This was not going to work out. Daewon laughed. He knew better, he knew that Po wasn't involved on this, therefore he couldn't do anything about it.

"As good as it sounds, there's no one to fight. This is a deal that won't come undone" Daewon said, leaning closer, challenging us. Well, big mistake, because when someone challenges me, only one thing happens.

"Very well, let's change the deal. Since its me who this whole marriage thing is about, fight me. If you defeat me, I will give you my tittle and marry your son. But, if I defeat you, which I have no doubt will happen, you will leave us alone and cancel this marriage thing" I glanced at Daichi,

"And you'll let him marry who HE wants" I stated, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes, shooting them towards his. Daewon just smirked,

"I will get you to marry him AND your tittle?"

"In an alternate universe, yes" I answered sarcastically; I could sense Po looking disbelievingly at me, Daichi waiting for his dad's response, Shifu twitching his eye..but Oogway. He smiled and nodded in my direction. He knew I could do it. I nodded back.

"Tigress, don't" I heard Po whisper.

"Come on, trust me" I said, Po only met my eyes, and those green orbs saw me. Saw right through me. He smiled and nodded.

"So, is it a deal? Or are you too scared, kitty?" He growled,

"Deal. Enjoy your last drop of dignity Master Tigress" He walked outside, and soon, we followed too.

"Tigress, be careful, remember what we talked about" Shifu said, as he wrapped some bandages around my wrists,

"I will"

"Tigress" I looked at Daichi, some snapping from him was acceptable right now, after all, Daewon was still his dad.

"Beat him up, he needs a good lesson" I smirked at him, he hugged me.

"Good luck" I smiled, and gave him a small hug.

"Young Tigress, remember, focus on your Chi. Speed and precision are the key to this battle. Your mental state has to in balance, don't let him tip it" Oogway said, I smiled.

"Thank you Oogway" And finally, Po came. He kissed me.

"I think I was supposed to be fighting for your hand, not you for yourself" He teased me,

"Oh well, too bad. But you know, I'm not the damsel in distress"

"Nope, you are in complete control of your life" I chuckled,

"Exactly" He caressed my cheek,

"Take care, and well, I know you'll beat him. He has never seen anyone like you" He kissed last time before I stepped onto the arena.

I'll do it for Po. I'll do it for us.

I will show everyone that I will do anything for love. But mostly, I'll show him that he shouldn't mess with me when it comes to my relationship with my panda.

**Sooo...let's root for Tigress! Anyway, leave your eviews! Thanks! **

**-peace out:)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note:**

**Hey! SO I'm not going to be able to update anything on Fruday cause...Its my GRADUATION! OH YEAH! CELEBRATE! I'm so happy about that as you can see! Oh, btw, trailer is coming out tomorrow! Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and thank you all very much for all your awesome reviews! no kidding, the all make me smile, and laugh and giggle, and there are some that stand out that I show to my friends! And I want to answer to them, so here ya go:**

**pandamaster977: Thank you! I will and here you go! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**OkamiSamurai: Hehehe, she sure will! Hopefully.**

**Tigergirl713: Hahaha, he certainly didn't know what he was going into! But yep, let's cheer for our awesome feline! And thanks for the pic, I will use it as a cover image for a new one-shot!**

**Alienheart1915: hahaha, so I hope you don't mind, but I used part of your review as a dialogue, let's see if you can find it!**

**kungfufail540: Uhhh, I am sorry but i had no idea what you meant.**

**Predictions (guest): HAhaha, that would be so cool if it happened! It does have a chance of happening! Oh, maybe I can use it as a prompt for a one-shot or soemthing! Anyway, thank you, so happy you are enjoying my story! And yep, let's all root for Tigress! Hope to see you review soon, cause I loved your comment!**

**TinextremeTim: Interesting, indeed! And she will do her best!**

**Blackace70: Hey, its fine:) Don't worry, I get it man, if you gotta talk, you gotta talk. I just prefer not to have people curse, but it means a lot that you are willing to do so! Of course, feel free to say what you want, just limit the cursing. And now to your actual review, yep, Daichi just has that kind of dad, but like you said, Tigress is gonna hit him hard and show him who he really is! -Love MT4:)**

**JubJub 0250: Well, I can't promise anything! But I will said that you'll enjoy it!**

**Bluefire: thamk you! Yeahm I wish I coul do so, that would br AWESOME! But I can't. Well I hope you enjot this chapter and review! Cause they are some of my favorites!**

**So, with all that being said, ENJOY!**

Tigress stepped into the arena and cracked her knuckles, only to receive a stiffed chuckle from the 'king'. She laughed at her own thoughts. Daewon was just looking at the feline, amused at how this was all playing out to be. For him, there was only one outcome, and that was him winning.

"Master Daewon, that has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He mentioned, wearing a smug grin on his face. Tigress wrinkled her nose and took on her stance.

Shifu stood in front of them,

"The first one on them floor, loses the match. No biting, scratching, or any kind of extreme physical injury. Please know that you are allowed to use your claws, but you are not encouraged to." Both Daewon and Tigress nodded towards the red panda and bowed.

"Very well, if you disobeyed, the opponent wins by default. Now" Shifu exchanged looks between both of them and nodded,

"Begin"

None of them actually moved a single muscle. Tigress remained still on her fighting position, ready to strike in any moment. Daewon only moved around, walking around her.

"Here, give me your best shot" He said, leaning forwards, and putting his arms behind his back. Tigress narrowed her eyes and a quick smirk flashed on her face. She rushed at him, with speed that not even Po or Daichi could see, and she jumped into the air, the did a sidekick, landing square on the lynx's jaw. He went flying to the opposite side, a small crack noise was heard.

Tigress just landed gracefully back on the ground, taking her stance again. Everyone was waiting to see if the lynx was going to stand up, or if Tigress kick was strong enough to knock him out on the first try.

"Is your mom that way too?" Po asked him,

"Nope, where do you think I get my charisma and personality" Po chuckled.

"You think he is done?" Daichi whispered to Po, who was watching at the pile of dust where Daewon was at.

"Knowing how Tigress can pack a punch, maybe" Po answered back. He gasped when he saw Daewon stand back up. He cleaned a small drop of blood that was coming out of his lips. His eyes were full of anger. The sight made Po shiver. But when he looked at Tigress, the feline was simply waiting to take the second shot, but she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his pride melting.

"Sorry, I thought you could handle it" She mocked, not to embarrass him, but to tip him off. She knew that when a warrior is mad, their head doesn't think as clearly and its easier to beat. Daewon growled and took out his sword; Po was about to rush in but Daichi stopped him.,

"That's not allowed!" Po shouted,

"It is actually, Shifu never said anything about it" Daichi said, receiving a nod from Oogway. Po only combed back his fur and bit his lip, his eyes wanting the scene to already unfold itself.

"You are going down, Master Tigress" Tigress did an exaggerated laugh,

"That's what they all said before ending on the floor" And that set him off; he swiped the sword in front of her, only to have Tigress skillfully doge it and swipe his feet from under the floor. He fell, but immediately got back up his feet. He shot his sword back at her, but she blocked it and landed some punched on his stomach, making him lose ground and balance.

She was about to use another kick, but he threw his sword up at her. Tigress was in the middle of leaping, and she didn't saw the sword coming at her, which caused the metal to slash through her skin, on the abdomen. But on the sidelines, neither did Daichi nor Po could see the damage that the weapon did. They could only see the tiger wincing in pain.

_'That does it' _Tigress thought, she ignored the pain and blood threatening to stain her vest. She took a deep breath, and focused her energy on her palms. Daewon smiled and rushed at her, his fist above his head, the other hand behind him. Tigress looked at his eyes and waited for the precise moment when she would strike.

1

2

She smiled and spun, throwing the lynx off balance. And for the pair of seconds when she was facing his back, she delivered a palm strike, hard enough to make him dig his face on the dirt below, and still travel a few feet in front of them. She rested, catching her breath, not that it was exhausting beating him, but the wound was making her feel dizzy. Oogway and Shifu were looking at the lynx, who was not standing up. Tigress walked towards him.

Daewon rolled into his back and began panting.

"You can't beat me-" He said between his breaths, "You're a girl" He said, attempting to throw another punch at her, but she stopped it with her palm, the sudden contact made a loud 'thump' echo throughout the area. The lynx started to rub his injured paw. Tigress only smiled. Punching trees did come in handy after all.

"Tigress is the winner of the match" Shifu announced proudly. Po and Daichi came running at her, tackling her into a hug. Tigress swallowed her stinging pain and forced a smile.

"Next time, let me fight" Po said, planting a kiss on her lips, Daichi only laughed.

"Man, he was having a heart attack each time my dad wanted to throw a punch at you" Tigress laughed and gave Po a hug.

**Tigress POV (Actually no, just part of it)**

"How about you guys prepare some food, I'm kind of hungry. We'll talk about the deal later with your dad" I said, just waiting them to go away so I could go to my room and treat my wound. They nodded. once they were out of sight, I looked back. Oogway and Shifu were helping Daewon up and taking him to the infirmary.

I sighed and went to the barracks, holding tightly my abdomen, trying to avoid more blood form coming out. To my luck, my vets seem to not make the stain visible. once I got to my room, I sighed and let go. I unclipped my vest and set it on the floor. I saw the cut. It was a big line, running from the side of my back to almost the middle of my stomach. I grumbled under my breath and took a set of bandages. I took a light shirt too and put it on, just rolling it up so it didn't touch the cut.

i took a bottle of alcohol that i had kept on a small first aids kit and some cotton, I dipped the cotton on the liquid and was about to clean my wound when the door opened.

"Tigress, we were wondering- MY GOD! What happened to you!?" Po asked, immediately slamming the door behind him and rushing to my side. I just rolled her eyes,

"Po, its fine"

"NO IS NOT! how can you call that fine!?" I just mumbled something, growing pretty dizzy and my sight blurring from the loss of blood.

"Po, I'm going to faint if I don't cure myself soon" Po widen his eyes, and took the cotton out of her hands,

"Po, did you already asked her if- OH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!? What if going on here!?" Daichi blurted out, I just rolled her eyes again, my head starting to feel lighter.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I muttered under my breath,

"Did my dad did that to you? Was it when you winced in pain?" I nodded,

"Tigress! You should have said something! Then you could have won faster"

"But then I wouldn't get to kick his pride"

"Yeah Po. I think she did good on holding in the pain" Daichi said, supporting me. Po only crossed his arms.

"You can't tell her that its good just to fight with an open cut like that! She could have fainted or worse!" I could feel my sight begin to go black,

"Guys...I'm...going...down" And I fell on my bed,

"OH GOD!" Daichi exclaimed, standing up from the bed,

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!?" Po yelled, throwing a ball of cotton at him,

"Hey, is not my fault. And don't you have a girlfriend to cure!?" Po widen his eyes and face palmed himself. He took a new cotton ball and dipped it on the disinfectant.

"Right after I clean it, you wrap the bandage, got it?"

"Got it"

**(Changing to General POV since Tigress can't know what's going on cause she is well, unconscious.)**

Po took a deep breath and quickly started to rub gently on her exposed skin. But the moment the ball touched her, Tigress shot her eyes open and screamed. The ardor from it was burning her,

"WHAT THE-" She yelled, biting her lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Just hold on sweetie, I'm almost done cleaning it" Po said, feeling the drop of sweat run down his forehead.

"Don't sweetie me, this hurts...its burning right through me!"

"What is going on here!?" Shifu asked, entering the room. Daichi snickered,

"Doesn't anyone ever knock" Shifu just glared at the tiger,

"Basically, my dad cut her with his sword, and she didn't say anything about it, and about a minute ago she fainted from blood loss, and now her boyfriend is curing her, but she says it really hurts and he is like "okay sweetie" and she is saying 'don't sweetie me' and then you came in" Daichi said rapidly, mimicking Po's and Tigress' voice.

"Move aside" was Shifu's only response. He pushed Po and took the cotton balls, Tigress Shut her eyes close while Shifu cleaned her wound. He then took the bandage that was by her bedside and started to wrap the wound.

"There" Tigress smiled in relief and put on a new vest over her shirt.

"Thank you Master" Shifu shot her a small grin. Po and Daichi were just watching,

"You two, if this was an emergency, she would have already died, so remind me to teach you first aid skills" He said, making the boys glance at each other shamefully.

"Tigress, though it was good of you to end the fight and show no weakness during the battle, please try not to let the wound expose too long, we don't want you to faint, get immediate treatment" Tigress nodded and bowed.

"Good, now let's go with Oogway,who is waiting with Daewon. He says he is talking with Daewon about the deal you made Tigress -which I'm proud of your victory-" Tigress flashed him a smile "and he says he has an announcement to make" he finished. Shifu marched outside, with his three students following him.

"Thanks so much guys" Tigress said sarcastically. Daichi and Po only frowned,

"At least we didn't faint" Daichi replied,

"At least I know how to knock" Tigress replied. Po laughed, and grabbed Tigress by the waist, careful not to add pressure on her injury,

"how about you guys stop fighting and show it when we train?" Tigress smiled and gave him a kiss,

"That sounds good" Daichi only glared at Po,

"You are lucky she is here or else I would hit you" He teased him, Po only stuck out his tongue and smiled. Meanwhile, Shifu, who was listening to the whole conversation behind them, only shook his head, showing a small, prideful smile at the bond between his students.

**Well, what did you think of it? Hope you liked it and yeah! Leave your reviews, and see you soon!**

**-Peace out:) LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note:**

**Hey! So I'm apologizing for not updating quickly...Again. And I will probably continue with my slow updates..slow for me at least. I wish I could write faster, but somehow I write this scene and then the inspiration is gone. And yeah..which reminds me, for my birthday party, my friend got me panda hat! Its adorable! And I got my panda cake...which is amazing! So I'm pretty satisfied with all of it, the company was also really nice:) Oh yeah, and I'm going to be moving so I will be kind of busy for the next week. That and I bought two new books which I'm so eager to read. Anyway, I will be posting stuff in my tumblr, so in case you are curious, my name there is 'tigresse4' **

**Also, I been reading reviews and everything, and it has made me realize how lucky and how proud I am of you guys. I started almost a year ago, and when i did, a bunch of you encouraged me ti keep writing, and you guys offered help. And I didn't even knew how to work out this program. And now here I am, I got awesome people there, and you guys actually read my stories...and like them! I went from a random TiPo person to one you guys actually knew! And that for me is amazing! SO thank you. **

**And now to answer reviews!**

**pandamaster97720: Hey! So thanks again for your continued reviews! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest: Yeah, don't worry. the five will come...and maybe sooner than you think!**

**Tigergirl713: Hahaha, I love your reviews! And let me clear this up really quickly, the announcement is from Oogwyay, I apologize for not making that clear:/**

**AlienHeart1915: Just keep breathing...:) Hehehe,m well, I hope Alien of Darkness doesn't end up dead. And hope you both enjoy this chapter:)**

**Blackace70: Well, first of all thank you! We were all really happy and I enjoyed my graduation...btw, my hair-do totally won the award of originality! It was so cool! Anyway, back to the story, yeah, the fight didn't last long, but then again, Daewon isn't that great of a fighter. But I'm glad you enjoyed it! And he will be staying maybe for only a couple of chapters...you know, like you said, to keep things entertaining. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! (FYI, I love your reviews!)**

**TinextremeTim: Yeah, sorry the fight was pretty short...writing those things were never my forte. But I'm glad you still like it! And thank you for always leaving a review, I very much appreciate it!**

**Cookie M 2012: hahaha, I really wished someone would bring the knocking thing up! I loved writing that and I am really glad you found it funny too! And thank you very much! In real life I'm not that funny, but I think I know how it works with the characters, lol:)  
**

**bluefire97: hahahaha, your review made me laugh so much! I loved it! Thank you again for reviewing it, I freaking love it!**

**Newguy100: Ok, let me start off my getting this off my chest, whenever I read your name the name 'Newt' from the Maze Runner Series comes to mind...ALWAYS. So, with that being said, I'll just go back to your review; Thank you very much! Like I said before, let me try to improve it by myself and then I will ask for help if it doesn't quite improve. Yeah, part of me also thought about the Tai Lung fight in KFP, so twinsies! Thanks again for your support and review! Please tell me what you think of the chapter!**

**Predictions: I know right! The trailer was just awesome! both of them! And the English one was hilarious! They were just.. ASDFGHJKL! And thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter as well. (Daewon had it coming;))**

**Soultern: Thank you very much! (And thank you on a further note for always reviewing!)**

**Jub Jub 0250: I know! enjoy this chapter!**

**Th3Ph4nt0miz3r: You did that on purpose didn't you? Your profile name is so HARD TO TYPE! Like seriously!? BUt I can't say that I didn't love your review~ Anyway, thank you, I'm glad you think that of my writing:) man, your review made me realize how far I had come. So thank you for it. And again, I am glad you enjoyed my writing just like others did! welcome to the club! lolXD**

**SO that is it...so many reviews for on single chapter! THANK YOU! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I would love to give you all a hug and cookies and chocolate bars and hang out with each one of you...but I can't...cause my chocolates are my chocolates, LolXD Anyway, I will just go now, **

**ENJOY!**

**Po POV**

Tigress and the rest walked to the room where Oogway and Daichi's dad were. Oogway was bandaging up Daewon's wrist, which was probably just sore because of swishing the sword from side to side. Shifu joined Oogway's side. And once again, each one of us took their place at the table; the only difference was that Daichi was standing between Tigress and me.

Tigress was only observing the lynx, wondering if he was going to oppose to her victory and start to rant about their deal. Her eyes were something that i could always read since I met her, and this time her eyes were expressing the annoyance and suspicion towards Daewon. He must have sensed this, because he only shot a smile towards her. I put my paw on her shoulder, and she briefly met my eyes with a nod.

And then there was silence. Tigress looked to Shifu, then to Oogway, then to Daewon. I guess it was confusing because we all knew what was suppose to happen, but no one really knew how it should take place. Finally, after some awkward silence, Tigress spoke.

"So, before the match we made a deal" She began, glancing towards Oogway to see if it was right for her to start negotiating. I bet she must have had some past experience with this since she is a kung fu master and she must have encounter something like this in one of her missions. And if she didn't, well, she certainly didn't show it, and her confidence when it came to it was blinding.

"Yes Master Tigress, I do recall it" Tigress only nodded, and I could feel her shoulders relax a bit. I was personally glad she wouldn't have to go over what they agreed to all over again.

"Very well, I won't go over it again. Therefore, since I won the match fair and square-" Daewon interrupted her.

"Master Tigress, with all due respect, you don't have to address this formally. I might be a lot of things, but I am not a sore loser. I know what we agreed to, and you won in good terms. So I will keep my word. I will back out of this marriage thing, and my son will be free to marry who he wants" He stated. I smiled to myself, knowing how Tigress hated being interrupted, mostly if it was when she was talking about a serious topic.

"Very well, so the deal is sealed. My daughter can have her relationship with the dragon Warrior and Daichi will make his own choices" Shifu restated. We all nodded in agreement.

"So, son. Do you have anyone in mind for a wife?" Daewon asked towards Daichi. Tigress started to snicker, along with me. And this of course, resulted on Daichi blushing.

"Nope. I don't. I'm way to busy with all this training. And being in a relationship is way too...mushy and weird and too much commitment for me" Tigress only rolled her eyes,

"that's not what I've heard" she muttered, only to receive a glare from Daichi.

"And besides, there's enough love here with those two" He said, and everyone turned to look at us.

"Hey! We aren't even that cute and everything" Tigress grumbled, I only smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Yeah, I can see how that can get annoying" Daewon muttered. Tigress only narrowed her eyes. However, Shifu and Daichi nodded in agreement, so basically Oogway was the only one that was not annoyed by our actions.

"Well, if its annoying, why don't you go Daichi?" Tigress teased, her tone irritated, crossing her arms angrily.

"Why don't_** you** _go?" Daichi challenged. Tigress stood up from her chair and set a fist on the table.

"Oh, you are so on" Daichi only smirked and planted a foot back, ready to receive her strike.

"What are you waiting for then?" She was about to hit him when I caught her arm and bought it back. Shifu got between them, clearly mad at their actions.

"Tigress. Daichi. That is enough!" Tigress only took a step back and went to my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Daichi, why don't you show your dad to his room?"

"In the barracks, or.."

"Where mine and Oogway's are located" Daichi nodded and Daewon stood up. They both headed outside and began chatting.

"Is she always that hot-tempered?" We all heard from the kitchen, Tigress only growled. I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards me,

"Don't pay attention to what he says, okay?" I said, she only shrug and went back to looking into my eyes,

"Do you think I'm hot-tempered?" She asked me. I smiled, I could tell that her question wasn't out of her insecurity, but really, she just wanted to see what I thought. I glanced to where Oogway was seating, he only smiled at me.

"Yes, you are, sometimes" I said, "but I like that." She laughed,

"Well then, that's good"

"okay, now that you are done with your flirting, Oogway has something important to say" Shifu stated...annoyed. We broke away from each other and took a seat near Oogway, I only gave her a small smile.

"So, Tigress. I don't know if you remember, but we talked about this team, 'Furious Five'?" Tigress made a grimace, but I didn't notice, I could already make up all possibilities of what this could mean.

"That's an AWESOME name!" Tigress only chuckled,

"You are kidding right?"

"Nope. I mean, both words start with F, and they-"

"That is called alliteration" She said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. So what's that thing about?" I asked. Oogway smiled at me and began to explain,

"Its team that will consist of 5 people, all of them kung fu masters. Like you and Tigress, they will be young people. So now Tigress won't have to fight off the villains all by herself" I frowned,

"And you, of course. That's why we'll recruit other four members. They will all protect China along with you" He finished.

"So we are all going to work on a team? What if we don't get along?" Tigress asked, already imagining all the things that could go wrong. But Oogway only chuckled.

"They will become your family, just like Daichi became your brother" Tigress smirked.

"I guess its fine. So, when are they coming?" Shifu had a distant look on his face throughout this whole conversation. Shifu's ear twitched.

"Actually, right now" Tigress widen her eyes and she suddenly stood up.

"So you already made the whole group?!" She eyes darted towards Oogway, who simply nodded.

"DO we know them?" I asked. Tigress only shot an unbelieving look at me. Of course we wouldn't.

"No, you don't. But let's follow Shifu. They might have already arrive. At least one of them from what I've heard" Tigress sighed and began to march outside, I followed her. I didn't know why she was so grumpy about all this.

"Tigress, are you fine?" She just looked at me, and I was able to tell she obviously wasn't.

"Why does this bug you so much?" She sighed,

"I'm just being selfish" She whispered, her lips twitching into a frown. I poke her cheek so she would look at me, and she chuckled at my childish action.

"I guess I just don't like having others here...like, this is **_my_ **thing. And...its ridiculous, isn't it?" She told me. Before i answered, I pondered about it. Yeah, she had a right to feel that way. It was as if my dad began hiring new people to help there. I wouldn't hate them...but I wouldn't be completely fine with the idea. After all, I was there first and the longest.

"No, is not. But give them chance. You'll grow to them and then they'll become part of you like this Palace has" She gave me a 2-second side hug, something that was not really common from her; if anyone gave hugs it would be me.

"Thanks" I smiled back. Once we were outside, Shifu was already waiting by the gates.

"Who are we actually waiting for?" Tigress asked in her firm voice. I kind of noticed that there were two of her, the Master Tigress, serious and strong and strong, and then there was MY Tigress, which was the same, except that she was also caring and sweet and open. And I loved both of them, of course, she was always Master Tigress in front of others.

"Well, Master-"

"Master Viper is here" Zeng cried from the skies, landing a few feet in front of us and panting. Tigress smirked. Then some thumps were heard from the entrance. The doors opened, and we expected maybe some of her servants to come into view, but instead, we just saw a green snake. A shiver went down my spine, not that I didn't like snakes, but I have never seen one up close. Tigress remained emotionless. The snake slithered towards us, and once she was in front of us, she smiled.

I gasped, and Tigress widen her eyes for a second. She didn't have any fangs. Tigress hit me lightly with her shoulder to snap me out of my trance.

"Sorry" i muttered. The snake just laughed. Shifu stepped in front, and all of us bowed in unison.

"Greeting Master Shifu. Master Tigress and-" The snake bit her lip and then she smiled,

"Dragon warrior, right?" I nodded and held a proud grin on my face. I could see Tigress trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Its nice to meet you all. I'm Master Viper" Tigress only nodded and I was surprised that she hadn't showed a smile since we stepped outside.

"Very well, Tigress, show her to her room and please explain her how our routine goes. You can get to know each other over at dinner and you present to her Daichi" Tigress nodded.

"Master Viper, its an honor to begin training with you and I welcome you to the Furious Five" Viper giggled and covered her smile with her tail,

"Where are the others going to join us?" She asked. Her voice was more high-pitched than Tigress'...maybe a little bit more feminine. I could see that Tigress also noticed so. I bet it was kind of weird for her because she was the only girl in this whole palace.

"They are supposed to arrive tomorrow" Shifu said, and afterwards, he dismissed himself. Once he was gone, Tigress and I turned to Viper, who immediately squealed.

"I can't believe I'm actually here! And Master Tigress, I am so honored to be training with you! You are really amazing and I am amazed how you made a name for yourself in these Kung fu thing, and how you proved a lot of people wrong by saying how a woman can't do kung fu, and yeah, sorry about my ranting, I just can't believe I'm actually going to be in a team with you!" Tigress took a step back, she was never one who took compliments like they were nothing.

"And I freaked you out, sorry" Viper apologized, looking down with her cheeks red. I chuckled.

"NO, no you didn't. I'm just not used to being treated like that. but thank you master Viper" She said, giving her a brief bow.

"Don't worry Viper. She isn't always like this. She just needs time" Viper nodded.

"Here, we'll show you to your room" Tigress shot me a quick thank you grin and we all began to walk towards the barracks.

"And who's Daichi?" Viper asked, then shot a smug grin towards Tigress "Is he your boyfriend?" Tigress widen her eyes and I almost choked.

"NO. No no and no" Tigress said, shaking her head.

"He is not her boyfriend. In fact, they are siblings! SO yeah, nope, not in a relationship, not now not ever" I explained nervously, Viper laughed.

"I get the idea. I was just teasing you guys"

"Anyway, here is your room." Tigress said, opening the door to the room beside hers. The snake got inside and twirled around.

"Po, why don't you go get her stuff, I think Zeng left it by the entrance" I nodded and headed out to the hall.

"We'll see you at dinner!" She yelled behind me.

**Tigress POV  
**

I stood there looking over the snake, who was so curiously looking around her new room. I crossed my arms. She would gain my trust...eventually. If she didn't do anything that would do otherwise. usually, it takes time for me to trust people. Po was just an exception, but love makes you do weird...dangerous things. And well, with Daichi, I guess I trust him...but I was with my guard up for a while.

"So are you guys dating?" That snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, the snake, I mean, Viper just smiled at me.

"You and the panda-'

"His name is Po" I interrupted, Viper just rolled her eyes.

"Po. Okay, so you two are dating, right?" I wondered how she found out, was she really that observant?

"Yes, we are" Viper squealed,

"I knew it! And-" But before she could start to ask all of her questions, I talked,

"Before you begin asking away, save your questions for dinner. We are also curious about you" She nodded. And we both began to walk over to the kitchen. I didn't know why, but I wasn't looking forward to dinner. It wasn't because of Viper, though she seemed pretty energetic and kind, but maybe because I didn't like to talk about me. And I could sense that Viper was a great observant... so maybe things would spill before I actually had a chance to say to say them. But at least there was Po and I bet those two would make a great conversation, being the talkers they are. And Daichi...yeah, they would all get along just fine.

**So, what did you thought? You will get to know more about Viper later on. And I just wanted to portray Tigress like that...kind of weird when it comes to another person... so yeah. Hope you like it though! Review! **

**-Peace out:)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note:**

**So, how you doing with my slow updating? I wish I could spend a little bit more time, but with my family over and moving, and my mom not really wanting me on my room (not my fault I have everything I need in here), well, its hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and well, nothing new with me. Except that I am thinking about writing a novel, a romance novel, as you might have guessed. I will tell you the name when I think of one, and well, maybe when I'm done I can get it publish or something. It would be cool! Anyway, I will answer reviews now,**

**Cookie M 2012: hahaha, I wish it could never end as well! So glad you are loving the chapters! And your story is doing awesome!**

**AlienHeart1915: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**OkamiSamurai: Cool, well, Viper IS the only female next to Tigress:) Cool that you like her! And here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it and that you also like how I will be portraying Viper:)  
**

**pandamaster07720: Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Th3403: That still wasn't as easy to type as you might have thought! Just out of curiosity, do the numbers represent your b-day or something? Anyway, I am glad you liked the chapter, and like you said, three more to go! **

**Jub Jub 0250: Hahaha, I'm also relieved about that...at least I didn't take any longer introducing them!**

**Predictions: Thank you! I will do my best to keep them all in character and well, make it interesting and maybe funny!**

**Soultern: Just saying that your name kind of makes me thing of a cavern of souls...weird, but that's me. Thanks for reviewing and hope you enjoy the rest of the five meeting each other!  
**

**TinextremeTim: I guess that's just you! thanks for your review, and thank you for remembering my birthday! Technically is this saturday! I'm so hyped about it! Not really...but I am looking forward to a chocolate cake...**

**Blackace70: And I just keep loving your reviews! Anyway, well, I am not in college, just a fresh in highschool...but I get the idea. I am glad you liked the meeting! yeah, I actually didn't plan on putting Viper as a fangirl, but I guess it worked out when I wrote it! Thanks again. Also, i went to check out your stories, and the thing is, I don't know any of those fandoms...sorry:/**

**Coolcat777: Thank you! I haven't seen you before in here, so I hope you keep enjoying the story!**

**Lonewolf: Well, you reviewed for other chapters, but when you get to this one I'll just say that thank you and that I am so happy 10 you started reviewing 2) you are liking this story of mine! **

**Anyway, that is it for the last chapter...again, so much reviews! Thanks! Sometimes when I type this I feel like I'm a character in a book you know? Like, this might be too good to be true! Also, I have an announcement, so basically, I will be updating once a week, most likely on fridays, however, I do have one-shots prepared, so I will also be posting one of them each or every two weeks, that will make up for the slow updates...hopefully. Ok, with that being said, ENJOY!**

Viper and me started to walk towards the kitchen. The snake was darting her eyes to every piece of the Palace, looking excitedly at every object. I sighed, it reminded me so much of Po and how he had the action figures and he was such a fanboy when it came to kung fu... I smirked at the memory, he did have one of Viper, after all, she was a Master too. I could already think about ways of teasing Po about it in front of the snake.

"Why are you smiling about?" Viper asked me, her wide eyes looking at me, waiting for my reply. I chuckled,

"Ha! So you do smile! I was thinking that maybe you only smiled to your boyfriend and that's it" I looked at the snake, did I really gave off that impression?

"Well. Now you know I can actually smile...and if you are lucky, I can even laugh!" I said sarcastically, at which the snake laughed.

"So, who is Daichi?" Viper asked me once she caught her breath,

"Oh, he is a lynx that is pretty annoying. He is kind of my brother and he-"

"Is the most handsome man in all universe!" Daichi finished, throwing his hands in the air, attempting to make a big entrance which didn't really work since he was coming out of the kitchen. I shook my head and lead Viper inside the room, of course Daichi had to talk highly of himself.

"That's Daichi" viper chuckled,

"Hi, I'm Viper" she presented herself.

"Yeah, Po told me. By the way, he is on his way here, he just went to leave your stuff" Viper nodded and I lead her to her seat. I decided that she would sit in front of me, next to Daichi. I realized that if more people are to come here then we would need more chairs and a bigger table. Moments later, Po came in.

"Hey!" He came in and gave me a kiss on the cheek, Daichi, as always, just groaned out loud. But to our surprise, Viper giggled...giggled! That is the name of a sound that is between a squeal and a chuckle...something that I do not often hear nor done myself. Evidence that I am the only girl on the palace.

"You actually don't find that disturbing?" Daichi asked her as he started to put the bowl of dumplings in the center,

"Not at all. I think its sweet that they are comfortable doing it in front of others, it shows how much they love each other" She said with a confident voice, I raise my eyebrow, I have never thought of that. But it did sounded good. Daichi made gagging noises.

"thank you, you just made it even more scarring for me" Daichi answered as he sat down next to her. Po only smiled and took a dumpling, stuffing it on his mouth, that served as a cue for everyone else to dig in as well.

"Wow, these are good. Who is the cook who made them?" Viper asked us as she took another one. Po held a proud grin on his face,

"I actually made them, my dad taught me" Daichi snickered,

"his dad is a goose!" Viper stopped eating and darted her eyes towards me, I nodded and I tried to mentally tell her not to ask. And she did got the message, maybe girls can actually do that, be able to read each other's expressions.

"That's...great." She replied, taking another dumpling and taking a bite a little way too big for her to chew.

"You can start asking questions if you want" I said. I grabbed some chopsticks and began to eat. Viper swallowed and grinned.

"Okay, this one if for Po, did you practiced kung fu before you became the dragon warrior?" She said quickly, Po was about to answer when she interrupted,

"of course you did! What kind of question was that!? Sorry"

"Actually, the answer is no. I worked in a noodle shop" Viper widen her eyes,

"cool! Now a question for Daichi" She turned to face him, "Why are you actually here? Are you a Master or..." I laughed, and Daichi glared at me,

"I was actually in an arranged marriage with her, and actually, I still was until some hours ago. Now I'm here just to train in the Palace" he said indifferently.

"Oh my god...That is a great romantic story!" I shrugged and rubbed my eyes...hopefully her excitement would die down the longer she was here, because if she was going to be squealing, giggling and doing all that girly stuff, I'm out of here.

"I have a question for you Tigress, so where do you come from?" I widen my eyes...of all questions it had to be that. Po noticed how I remained silent and he took my hand and squeezed it.

"Sorry. I'm not really comfortable talking about it. But I'll just say that Shifu adopted me" I said calmly. Po smiled at me, and Viper nodded,

"yeah, its fine. Another question, what is the routine you guys do here?" I smiled, I definitely did know the answer to that question,

"Wake up when the gong rings, eat breakfast, train,and then do as we like" I stated, she nodded in response.

"Why don't you tell us about you? " Daichi asked, taking out more food from a shelf. Po and I exchanged looks, it was the first time Daichi ever asked a question not regarding him...that may be an exaggeration, but you get the point.

"Sure, okay, let's see. So, my dad is a great kung fu warrior who uses his fangs to defeat villains, it contained this venom that could paralyzed tons of rhinos! And a medium-sized crocodile. I was shy growing up because I didn't have fangs" It took me a while to believe that...she seemed pretty confident that it was hard to believe otherwise.

"But I loved ribbon dancing! I can still do it and I'm good at it! And that's how I helped my dad when he couldn't fight off a bad guy himself. And after that, well, i was more confident and I mixed that with kung fu, and here I am!" She ended with a grin.

"You got introduced to kung fu with dancing?" Po asked, the snake nodded,

"AWESOME! " we both chuckled. She covered her smile sheepishly with her tail. Daichi then spoke,

"That's interesting, I just wanted to impress people" Viper turned to look at him,

"Not people, but someone. As in a girl, am I right?" She said after conserving him. Daichi blushed and stood up, me and Po were just staring at him wide-eyed.

"Good night" he left the kitchen afterwards. I smiled a little, and then I frowned. I wish he could find someone and not be alone. He had us of course, but he deserved someone who would give him all her love and who he would love too. I glanced at Po and smiled, I was grateful for having my other half. Maybe he would find his other half soon.

"Did I said something?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the snake,

"Not really, he is just-"

"Don't worry, I get it. I hope he can find someone, he seems like a nice guy, maybe childish, but nice" I laughed, we would get along. Po also laughed.

"You didn't told us you could read minds" po mentioned. Viper chuckled,

"I don't, but I am a great observant, and a lot of people can be read by their actions. Like you right now, you want to kiss her" she stated, Po started to blush,

"Good night" he said quicklt, before he too stood up and left the kitchen without looking at me; we both laughed.

"And you can make boys go away, that's a nice talent" she smirked at me,

"Its not my fault, unlike you, I can know what they want to do or what they are thinking" she said, cleaning her mouth with a napkin,

"So you can't read me?" She shook her head,

"Nope, but I can know how fond you are of Daichi and how much you care for Po, but that is obvious" she yawned.

"Well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night and thanks for today" i gave her a nod and she left. I was left alone in the kitchen. I started to twiddle with the chop sticks, switching them from finger to finger.I began to ponder, if Viper had all this history behind her, and all of this talents, what did the others have? I let go of the chop sticks and pulled my chair back, standing up. I will have to wait to see what each one of the Five will bring to the Palace. Maybe they will bring their traits too. Maybe Viper just gave us all a little more confidence, a little part of herself. I grinned, oh what will become of me. First Po who taught me love and to open up and to find myself, then Daichi, who became family and made me more caring and free, and now Viper...

I sighed.

Three more to go,

Three more..

**so this was mostly about Viper. Hope you enjoyed it! If you really want to see any of the five next just tell me and I'll see what I can do! Anyway, leave your reviews! Thanks! **

**Peace out;)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note:**

**I can't say this enough times, thank you. You are all wonderful. More of you wished me a happy birthday than my friends, more of you actually remembered and cared. ..thank you. Your reviews are so amazing and I wish I could just talk to each one of you and get to know you and your story...but for now, just showing you my gratitude will do:)**

**so now I'll answer reviews**

**pandamaster97720: Thank you! This story has gone a long way, hasn't it?**

**Cookie M 2012: Thank you! And can't wait for the new chapter of your story! And almost done with our cover image;)**

**Th3403: It's fine, you don't have to change it, I will just grow used it in a matter of time! Haha, and don't worry, hopefully the updates won't take a year!**

**Long262: Kind of confused on why you would say that in this chapter since there weren't tons of brother/sister moments, but oh well! I won't extend it because well, in my experience, brothers are annoying. (No offense to those who are brothers, lol) Thank you for your review!**

**Tigergirl713: Oh my, 30 chapters! I didn't even noticed! This goes by so fast! Anyway, thank you very much, and well, I hope you enjoy that I will put the character you wanted first!**

**AlienHeart1915: Thank you! Yeah, I'm actually kind of thinking that maybe after the 'Secrets of the Five' maybe each member represents a virtue of the palace? I don't know..it would make sense, I guess. But then what would Po be...perseverance?**

**OkamiSamurai: Thank you! And you'll find out soon!**

**Jub Jub 0250: Thank you! I hope you like the encounters with the others as well:)**

**TinextremeTim: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy it. And I'll try not to procrastinate on this story! And thank you, I did. And I will *puts sunglasses on***

**Predictions: Thank you! I am glad you liked it and it really is a relief to think that you think I kept everyone in character, i try my best! And I am happy you like the interactions between Viper and Daichi, who knew Daichi was going to be a pretty good character, huh?:)**

**Blackace70: Cool, I guess time only goes slow for me and my updates:) Its just I feel like I'm making you wait too much...maybe its because I personally do not have patience. Anyway, to your review, I'm glad you liked how I portray Viper and the little hints I gave of Tigress. And don't worry about our dear Daichi, maybe I was foreshadowing something...mwahahaha!**

**josereyes121367: Again with the numbers! Man, I guess I have to work on typing numbers! Anyway, you asked me not to be modest, so I'll just say THANK YOU SO MUCH! THAT IS SO NICE TO HEAR! I'm actually working on a real novel...hope I can get it done and publish:) Anyway, you'll see monkey and mantis soon, so just wait to find out:) And glad you enjoy it and THANKS AGAIN. Right back at ya!**

**Ok, with all that being said, again, you are all amazing people! I'm almost to 300 reviews! Like seriously! I can't even *squeals* You do know that I'm just a simple human being writing, right?:) Thanks again to all of you, and I hugs to everyone from wherever you are reading this from. Computer, phone, tablet, I don't care, i just thank you for giving this girl confidence to publish each chapter. I love you all.:)**

**ENJOY!**

**Viper's POV (YAY!) **

The gong rang and I instantly fell out of my bed. Rubbing my head with my tail. I guess I will have to grow used to that sound. I heard some voices outside,

"Morning Master" i widen my eyes and shook the dust of me. I took the flower pins that were closest to me and put them on. Then I stepped outside. Tigress, Daichi and Po, wait, no, not Po, were all awake and standing tall in front of their rooms. I looked over to po's room, where some loud snores were coming from. Daichi snickered and Tigres just slouched. I assumed this hapened often. Shifu only groaned.

"Good morning Master Viper"

"Good morning to you too" I replied, getting nervous and saying the first thing that came to my mind. Tigress smiled at me while Daichi just chuckled at my response. I blushed, and I noticed that tigress hit daichi with her shoulder, which I don't know why, made me feel better.

"Tigress, wake up Po and then all of you go have breakfast. I'll meet you all in the kitchen" Sihfu headed outside. Daich came and stepped by me. we both looked over to Tigress, who simply took a step forward.

"Just watch" Tigress began to knock, 1, 2, 3, 4 times. Then on cue, po came out.

"Morning!" he greeted enthusiactially towards all of us. I giggled and Tigress just planted a kiss on him. Daichi just rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Shifu is waiting for us" Tigress stated as she began to walk outside. Po soon ran after her and grabbed her hand. Then Daichi went behind them. I was the last one out of the barracks. I smiled as I slithered to the kitchen. I took the seat that was in front of Tigress, the one from last night. Po was cooking his noodles, and the smell from it quickly spread out throughout the kitchen. I grinned as I took it in.

Master Shifu came in, looking a bit anxious.

"Is everything alright Master?" Tigress asked, her paws resting on each other. Daichi and I looked at master Shifu, and even po stopped cooking his food...which made me a little sad.

"Yes, yes it is" He responded, taking a seat. We all exchanged glances, knowing that his answer wasn't really confident. But we let it go. We all waited in silence for Po's noodles. I began to hum and Tigress began to tap her chopsticks against the wooden surface of the table.

"When are the other members going to join us?" Daichi asked Shifu, giving me and Tigress a short glare. Shifu sighed, he opened his mouth to respond when someone else came in.

"Good morning Young ones" I spun my head around to see who was the source of the voice. It was an old turtle. I widen my eyes and a grin that went from cheek to cheek appeared on my face.

"Master oogway!" I shouted. In the corner of my eye I could see tigress covering her ears.

"Master Viper. I see you have made yourself at home. Hope you are enjoying the Palace so far" he said politely. I nodded, I couldn't believe I was actually talking to him!

"Hi" Po said. But Tigress and realized it wasn't meant for Oogway. We both peeked our heads to the side and saw an avian standing there. A straw hat covering his face. Oogway laughed.

"I see you already saw him. I was about to introduce him to you. He is also going to be a member of the group" i smiled. The avian walked inside. He was wearing some purple pants and that straw hat.

"Hello. I'm Crane" he greeted. Tilting his hat up so we could see more than just his beak. Po was the first one to talk and step up.

"Hi! I'm Po!" The crane smiled and shook his paw. Daichi went next.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Daichi" then I did. I slithered up to him and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Viper! I'm also new here. I got here yesterday. Oh, and that's Tigress" Crane turned to see the feline and bowed,

"And honor to meet you Master Tigress" Tigress bowed back.

"The pleasure is mine" she responded. The rest of us just looked oddly at them.

"Uhh, don't mind her. She'll drop the formalities soon" I whispered to him, making him chuckle.

"Why don't you take a seat? We were just about to have breakfast" I offered. Po smiled and continued cooking his soup. I have no doubt that he will love it too. We were too busy staring at Po cooking that we didn't even notice that Oogway had disappeared once again, and this time with Shifu.

"So Crane, how did you got to be a Master?" I asked, wanting him to feel welcome. I earned a small grin from Tigress.

"Oh, I started as a janitor on a Kung Fu academy" he said sheepishly" and then when they were holding 'audition' to become part of it, I figured I could get in. Of course it all happened because of a friend there, she really helped me" he said with a smile, and I could notice a light blush coming from his cheeks. I giggled.

"That was really nice of her" he nodded.

"Here are your plates" Po said, handing them to each one of us, until he took a seat next to Tigress and began to devour it down. Tigress chuckled. Crane widen his eyes.

"I know right. She does smile" i whispered to him, snapping him out of his shock. Tigress only growled lowly.

"I heard that" I shot her an innocent smile. She just shook her head and continued on her meal. We we were all eating peacefully when some chatting outside began to grow louder and louder.

"Who's that?" Daichi asked. Both, me and Crane, just shrugged. And in sync, po and Tigress stood up, looking curiously at the door.

"Not fair! I tricked you first" the first voice said,

"Nu-huh! I would have if you were only taller!" The second one said, both sounding male and childish.

"You calling me small?!"

"Well, I ain't calling you tall!"

"Oh, you are ON!" Tigress rushed outside and stopped both individuals from beginning a fight. Po followed her and I slithered behind him. And then Daichi and Crane also came out into the hall.

"What are you guys thinking!?" Tigress snapped at both of them. Her eyes narrowed and angry. And it only took that for both of them to sink back in fear. The eyes of each one of us were switching from one body to another.

One was a yellow monkey. Taller than me, but not Crane. The other one was a green mantis. And he was obviously smaller than all of us. Tigress was holding down the mantis with her foot, stepping on one of his legs, and she was holding the hand of the primate behind his back. Pretty effective because if he tried to move, he would dislocated his shoulder. I made a mental note to remember that move.

"Sorry...uhh, miss?" Tigress let go of both of them and crossed her arms. She seemed like our leader.

"My name is Master Tigress." Monkey and Mantis turned to look at each other and bowed.

"Sorry about the incident. I'm Monkey" the primate mantis hopped into Monkey's shoulder

"I'm Mantis" I chuckled.

"We are part of the furious Five" they both said in unison. Tigress widen her eyes, along with Crane. I was the only one who was...happy?

"Cool. So am I!" I said. Tigress extended out her paw to keeping me from going to them.

"Very well. So are we. Well, not all of us are. That's Viper" she pointed to me and I waved at them,

"That's Crane" he just shot them a brief smile,

"And you know me. The otther two, is Po" I could notice a certain softness to the way she said his name.

"And Daichi" softness gone.

"Nice to meet you, guys" Mantis said, bowing briefly towards all of us. Monkey did the same afterwards.

"So, do you guys have any food? We came here from our own villages and I'm starving" Monkey asked us. Po chuckled.

"Sure. Follow me. We were just having breakfast" we all walked inside. And who knows how, but there were now more chairs than there were before. We all took our seats. Though we changed them up. Now I was seating on the left side, with Daichi to my right and Crane to my left. Monkey, Mantis and Po were on the right side. In that order from my left to right. And Tigress was sitting next to Po, on the middle seat in the extremity of the table. I guess it matched her status since she looked like our leader. I bet she was. Or would be.

We all sighed and began eating...again. And just when we were finished, Shifu came in.

"Good, you are all done. Master Monkey, Master Mantis, welcome" he said with a vow.

"Anyway, now I must apologize but we have to get you all to the training hall. Now that you are all here, we have to see what each one of you has and assess your skills once again." Po squealed

"AWESOME! " we all laughed.

"Not you Po. You and Daichi are going to be doing normal training" Po groaned and frowned. Master Shifu then motioned us to follow him to the Training Hall. I was so excited to see how big it would be and what kind of equipment it had. I looked to my sides. These people were now my partners. They will have my back on the battle field and I will have theirs.

I smiled proudly. I couldn't help but feel giddy about this. My teammates, my new life, my new friends. Myself.

_Master Viper, member of the Furious Five._

It does have a nice ring to it, I thought proudly.

**Haha, I was going to put something there, but I just couldn't write it yet...anyway, hoped you enjoyed it! Btw, my updates will now be on Friday and I'm opened to requests for one-shots! Review! **

**-peace out:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note:**

**hi guys! So some of you are wondering which villain i will put and stuff, and for what I have planned, there is not going to be a villain, but if you guys have an idea I could incorporate, feel free to tell me! And thank you to Cookie M 2012, AlienHeart1915, and Tigergirl713, you guys helped me so much with my writer's block! Oh and btw, I won't (most likely) mention Daichi's dad but he is still there, okay? **

**On a lighter note, THANK YOU FOR THE 307 REVIEWS! Se los agradezco mucho a todos! I thank you all very much! It means sooo much to me and you wouldn't even imagine!**

**AlienHeart1015: I really want to thank you for always leaving a review from the very start! Also, what are you hoping for? **

**josereyes121367: Haha, glad you liked how MOnkey and Mantis met! And I honestly don't know if I will even add a villain, so if you have an idea, I'm open to hear it! Thank you again!**

**Jub Jub 0250: Thank you! I know right? 300 reviews is quite a big number that I would never imagined in achieving! And thanks! I'm really content that I got their personalities right!**

**TinextremeTim: #GangTogether! hahaha, thank you! **

**Cookie M 2012: Thank you! Oh, and I'm still working on adding color to it since I moved houses and I'm still trying to find where my art supplied went... Btw, I'm glad you liked my other one-shot!**

**OkamiSamurai: yeah! I really liked writing in Viper's POV, it did feel new and I guess with her personality, it felt really enthusiastic!**

**Predictions: Thank you! I'm glad you found the intro funny, I was hoping it was and it wasn't just me laughing at some silly things! **

**Soultern: Thanks! Really? Aww, I thought it had a meaning, but oh well... I guess its just me and my thoughts:)**

**Th3403: haha, thank you! I am glad you liked the chapter! And yeah, I wish i could throw a huge party and invite all the people who reviewed...oh man, that would be awesome! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CombustionNation: Haha, I always do the same, read the whole fanfic for hours. And thank you! Glad my fic is worth your time!**

**lola3934: Awesome! I'm glad you enjoyed those chapters! I feel like those were pretty interesting and they were really fun to write! Anyway, thank you and hope you enjoy this one too!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and I sincerely wish all of you enjoy this chapter!**

All of the students walked into the Training Hall, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis, gasped as they took in the sights. Tigress, Po and Daichi just went to the sidelines, where they stood waiting for Shifu's orders.

"Wow, this is so big," Viper said as she began to slither around. Monkey and Mantis just stood frozen, meanwhile, Crane was just standing there with his jaw opened.

"This is the training Hall. You will all train a minimum of 3 hours daily without exceptions," Shifu said, leading them to the start of the obstacle course.

"Each one of you will take onto different courses depending on your ability, though each one of you should be able to successfully pass the whole thing." Each one of them nodded, still agape at the equipment before them.

"Now, we are going to start with some simple warm-ups, each one of you," he turned to Daichi and Po "that includes you two as well, is going to run 3 laps around the Palace then come back here." They all bowed and darted outside. Crane extended his wings and began to fly at great speed, while Mantis just went jumping from pillar to pillar. Monkey and Viper were in the middle of the group, not being the fastest nor the slowest. However, Daichi and Tigress were on their fours, rapidly running, leaving the rest behind. And Po was the last one, jogging for half a lap and walking the rest of it, trying to catch his breath.

All of them were done with the task in 5 minutes, except Po, who was still panting and dragging himself around the palace for the last time. Shifu was waiting for them.

"I will expect better of you next time. Now," he handed a cup of tea to Tigress, who confusedly took it in her paws, "you will each take a fragment of the training hall, so go do that now."

The five smiled and went to the places they were so eager to try out. Tigress went to her favorite place, the Swinging clubs of whatever, Viper immediately went to the Field of Fiery Death. Crane flew over to the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, hovering about it. Mantis and Monkey were fighting over the Seven-Talon rings and who would take it,

"Master Mantis! Stop it and go to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors!" mantis groaned but obeyed. once they were all in position, Shifu went to the opposite side of where Tigress was at.

"The objective of this exercise is to bring that cup of tea to me," he simply explained.

"Po. Daichi. You are free to help them in any way." They all exchanged confused glances towards each other.

"BEGIN!" Tigress jumped towards the the swinging clubs, careful as to not spill any of the tea; she was able to grab onto one of the chains, but just went she was about to jump into the next one, Monkey took the cup of tea, spilling half of it.

"Monkey!" Tigress yelled as she caught herself and began dodging the clubs that were coming at her. Monkey only snickered and began to swing in between the Talons. He was flexible and agile when it came to it, but he became overconfident that he didn't took notice that there was another one coming his way, Po saw this and pushed him out of the way, making the cup fly up in the air. Daichi and Crane saw this and they both hurried to catch it, and while Crane was able to catch it and the liquid because of his flying ability, just when he was about to land on the Jade tortoise, Daichi lunged at him (accidentally).

"Mantis! Catch it!" Viper shouted from her spot. Mantis nodded and jumped to get it. He was able to retrieve it, but at some cost. The gauntlet of warriors started moving and mantis was shocked at the sudden movement. He tried to dodge each one of the spikey things coming at him, but it only took time for one of them to hit him.

Viper only made a grimace, seeing the insect smash against the wall. She caught a glance of the cup and caught it with her tail. She smiled, seeing that Master Shifu was just a few meters in front of her. She began to slither, but then she felt something burn on her skin.

She squealed, throwing the cup up in the air in instinct.

"Owww," she yelled as she pouted her lip. She was able to feel some warmth producing underneath her and she moved just in time before the fire coming out in a quick, upwards motion. Like a cascade of fire going the wrong way.

"Why did you think it's called Field of Fiery death!?" The snake heard Tigress yelled form the opposite side. the snake only grabbed the cup before it hitting the ground. She was able to avoid getting burned 'till she was by Shifu's side.

"Here you go," She panted, handing him the cup. The rest of the members made their way to where Shifu and Viper where. Each one of them arguing with one another.

"if you didn't just snatch it away we would have done better!" Tigress yelled at Monkey, who was sticking his tongue out, mocking the feline.

"It's not my fault, it was Po's. If only he didn't pushed me!" Monkey argued.

"Hold on! It's not my fault! You were going to get hit!" Po said, coming in between him and Tigress.

"Yep, like Daichi hit me" Crane grumbled, rubbing his wings. Daichi only growled,

"It was an accident, why? can't you take a hit?"

"Unlike Mantis who couldn't hold up with the gauntlets, I can actually resist some hits," Crane answered. Mantis hopped into Crane's straw hat,

"I'm sorry then, at least i didn't get burned." Viper slithered to where he was,

"At least I managed to get him the cup!"

"Really? I'm pretty sure that when i started it still have tea," Tigress mentioned, crossing her arms. the shouts, and arguments of each of the warrios rang through the whole arena. Each one of them saying the flaw of each other.

Shifu was watching the scene with annnoyance.

"Stop! You guys were awful at it! This cup is empty. Now you are going to do it again until you get it right!" Oogway came in at that moment, making Shifu stop his angry shouting and his students from glaring at each other. They all got into straight postures and stopped their arguing.

"What is going on here?" The turtle peacefully asked, his eyes jummping from one person to another. The 7 of them just remained quiet.

"They are arguing because they couldn't complete the course successfully," Shifu said as he walked over to his master and showed him the tea cup. Oogway grasped it and as soon as he touched it, the tea cup cracked in two and broke in pieces. The 7 only widen their eyes and looked down. Oogway only chuckled.

"it was their first time, Shifu. Great achivements take time," he said.

"What do you guys think made you fail?" Each one of them raised their head and began to glare at one another, at who they thought held the blame for their failure. Oogway only shook his head.

"Look at yourselves." They did, looking at their feet.

"That's who," he paused, "you can't blame your teammates for not being perfect, for not being like you. Each one of you needs to accept that in order to succeed." They all nodded, as if they were little kids geting their punishment.

"So how about you guys try that again? This time, try to connect and predict what your partner will do. Right, Shifu?" Oogway turned to the red panda, who was trying to calm down and take deep, even breaths.

"Of course Master"

"Good, now get in your positions. Remember this is just training, you are going to need to work together to actually protect people." The young masters nodded and bowed. Just as they were walking to their previous spots, Mantis spoke up,

"Guys, I'm sorry about shouting at you" he said, the rest just chuckled, the apology was echoed by different 'me too's'. They got to their spots, this time tigress was holding a new cup.

Oogway tapped his staff against the wooden floor to announce the start. Tigress took a deep breath and jumped, she made eye contact with Monkey and with her eyes, she told him where she was heading to. The primate nodded and smiled, swinging himself at the same time Tigress did, and just in the middle Tigress slid the cup by her arm. Monkey caught it and jumped to another talon. He was about to hold on to the next one when he lost his grip, Po saw this and carefullly jumped. The panda stretched out his arms so Monkey could use them to get back up.

"Crane!" Just as the primate flew into the air, Crane caught the cup and balanced himself on the Jade Tortoise. The cup was laying on his beak.

"Mantis!" the insect jumped form his spot to where Crane was, rapidly taking the cup and and jumping to the gauntlets. He dodged each one and just as he was about to reach Viper, he saw himself cornered by the spikes.

"Daichi!" Daichi nodded, and in sync, Mantis threw the cup upwards, just so Daichi could catch it and with a light punch form his tail, passed it to the snake. Viper caught it, this time prepared to face the fire cascades. She was able to flex her body as soon as she felt some kind of heat underneath. The cup was on her head, and she managed to keep it there. She got to the other side and got off.

"Here you go master Shifu" She said quite proudly. The rest soon appeared behind the snake. And Oogway stood beside Shifu, watching the cup.

"Good job!" All of them smiled,

"if you were trying to disappoint me! You did improve, but there are a few scratches on the cup and some tea did spill out," Shifu said, making each one of them shrink back.

"But you all improved, and that's important," Oogway added, looking briefly at Shifu, who only sighed.

"Very well. Again!" All of them sighed and where about to go back when they heard some faint shouts coming from outside.

"Darn it Gary! I thought I told you to bring an axe so we could get inside! Now how are we suppose to steal, huh?" Viper and the rest peeked outside, their sight filled with a couple of croc bandits.

"It's Gah-ri" The smaller croc corrected with an accent. The boss (or at least for what they seen) only threw his helmet down in frustration. Viper chuckled.

"Well, what an opportunity to test your team skills," Oogway said with a smirk. Shifu motioned them to go, curious to see how they would fight and how their different personalities and styles will come in the battle field. The rest smiled and headed towards the crocs, eager to finally use their skills to use. However, none of them actually gave second thought to the word _'team'_, which later on, would become a problem.

**hehehe, I am just seeing how this is going to go and I'm laughing my head off. Anyway, what did you guys liked? review! And thanks to everyone!**

**-Peace out:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note:**

**Hiiiiii! So I'm kind of procrastinating with this story...sorry. And thing is that I got into this other fandom, and its completely awesome and I been doing fanart of it. Also I been working on my poster/t-shirts for a concert I'm going, sooo...yeahhh. but I hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Oh and to those who are following my other story 'Red warrior', I am SO SORRY for not updating it yet! Don't worry though, I will soon, I just want it to be pretty good and since its kind of a new theme for me.**

**oh, and YES to all of you! I did took the idea from the trailer, so glad you guys noticed and liked it!**

**Anyway, I will answer reviews now...**

**Tigergirl713: Thanks! And hope you are having a great time there!**

**Alienheart1915: Thanks, and yeah... in this chapter you'll find out how it goes on their first fight...XD**

**OkamiSamurai: hey! just getting this out of my chest, when I read your name I think of a ninja in an island...yep, weird. And yes, glad you like how I incorporated the trailer!**

**TinextremeTim: thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter cause in my mind its looking pretty good!**

**Cookie M 2012: hahaha, thank you very much! Glad you liked that part! I thought I would write it just for the fun of it! Oh and good news, I found the art supplies! I will work on it as soon as I finish this fanart I worked on**

**Blackace70: Thanks for all your comments! Yes, I mean, for them to be perfect they had to work their way to the top, right? So I thought I would first put that! thanks, yes, the 300 reviews came as a shock to me! And thanks, I don't consider myself such a talented writer, but I do what I love, so that's good enough for me:) The LoA show has some great villains there, and I actually didn't thought about even putting them in my story, but (between this fandom and me) the croc bandits are my favorite:) ENJOY!**

**Predictions: hehehe, thank you so much! glad you found it funny! That's something I always shoot for! And thanks for mentioning my story in one of your reviews, it means a lot to me when people look up to my stories or recommend them:)**

**Th3403: Awesome, glad you liked it! That's great! Can't wait to see what you publish! Best of luck your way! And awesome one-shot! Hope to see more soon!**

**josereyes121367: ok, first off, I just wanted to ask you a question, you speak spanish, right? Anyway,Thank you, glad you liked the chapter! hehe, fine, I won't be modest...but still, thank you very much:)**

**Thanks again for so many reviews! I will try (keyword try) to update sooner, but we'll see. I will be maybe doing a collection of one-shots though, cause I got a lot already written. **

**SO, to end this note, enjoy it and have a great day! And eat a bar of chocolate! **

All of them rushed out to where the bandits were arguing, or at least two of them, since the rest were awkwardly standing around them. The leader of the gang spotted them and face palmed himself.

"Just what we needed," he grumbled sarcastically. He began to yell orders to his minions, all of them getting into really sloppy stances. The five (plus Po and Daichi) stopped when they were right in front of them, getting into their fighting positions and unconsciously making a half-moon shape. Monkey, who noticed this after a couple of seconds, frowned.

"Hold on, why is Tigress on the middle? I want to be on the middle!" All of them turned to look at the primate. Tigress was about to speak when Crane cut her off,

"Monkey, stop complaining...I do want to be on the right side though, i mean, I'm kind of on the back," crane said, crossing his wings. Tigress only rubbed her temples,

"Guys! That is not important! but why are you in the middle, why not me?" The snake asked to the feline.

"Seriously?"

"yes, am I not good enough to be the leader?" Tigress only growled, and Po quickly hurried to her side, rubbing her shoulders. Daichi came in front of them, stopping the arguing between all of the members,

"Okay, let's stop arguing, and to make it fair, I will be the leader," he announced proudly. All of the stopped and began to laugh. But after the laughter broke, everyone started to talk over each other, saying why they should change positions. The crocs that were in front of them only glanced at each other. The boss coughed to get their attention.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted, making him sink back. He began to twiddle with his fingers,

"Umm, are you planning on fighting us, or should we just leave you guys alone?"

"Right." they got into their fighting positions once again and began to lunge at the crocs. It was a battle that would have ended quickly and successfully, if it weren't for each other.

Tigress was hitting and dodging the hits that the boss was trying to deliver,

"Ughh, stop moving tiger guy!" Tigress growled and delivered a palm-strike, making him fly into a nearby pillar. She wiped off the dust from her paws and looked around, seeing how the others were handling themselves.

Crane was on the air, sending constant kicks to his opponent. Mantis was hitting a small croc on his nervous points, making him do all kind of weird faces. Monkey somehow got banana peels, and was throwing them to his opponent, so quickly that the croc didn't even have a chance to stand up. Monkey was laughing, until he accidentally sent a banana peel where Po was fighting.

Po had just finished up defeating a croc with his belly when he took a step forward and stepped on the peel, sending him stumbling to the edge of the stairs.

"Po!" Tigress ran to where he was, grabbing his hand and pushing him out of there. A little too hard though. He stumbled to where Viper was. The snake was handling herself pretty well, her flexibility being a huge advantage, her tail delivering hard and fast strikes to the torso of the croc. But when Po got in her way, he was the one who got the hard strike,

"Sorry Po!" Viper yelled, as she finished knocking out the croc. Crane and Mantis finished their own fights within a couple of minutes, and Tigress began to tie them up. Po, who was now on the floor, trying to catch his breath, was the most injured one. And the only one, since he basically got hit by his own team.

Master Shifu and Oogway walked outside once their students were now in a group and the bandits were all in a circle. Shifu held a disappointed scowl, while Oogway held a more...calm face.

Shifu barely acknowledged the bandits. He glanced to each of his students.

"If this was a solo mission, you would have done well. But it wasn't. You didn't work as a team, and look" he pointed to the panda, who had a bruise on his arm.

"this happened." Oogway patted the old red panda and began to speak,

"Shifu is right. But I think I might have a solution to your problem," the young students leaned forward, eager to find his solution. Except for Tigress, who was next to Po, helping him up and wrapping her arm protectively around his shoulders.

"You can't work together if you don't know each other, so for the rest of the day, you will get to know each other. Now you can pick your partner," Tigress and Po looked at each other with small grins,

"who you haven't actually met before," Shifu added, making the feline and the panda frown.

"At the end of the day I hope you have learned something from each other. You are dismissed." The two masters walked away, entering the hall of Warriors, talking about sending a messenger to pick up the bandits, leaving the group alone.

"I call Tigress!" Viper shouted, slithering to where the feline was.

"Fine by me," the feline shrugged. The girls began to make their way to the village, Viper making all the talking while Tigress was just listening to her endless chat. The guys glanced at each other.

"I'll go with Po and Daichi," Crane said, fixing up his straw hat. Po and Daichi nodded, and the trio soon began to follow, going down the steps. Mantis and Monkey looked at each other, narrowing their eyes.

"Guess I'm stuck with you," Monkey grumbled,

"I'm not happy about it either." mantis hopped into his shoulder and they both made their way down.

* * *

Tigress and Viper were now on the valley. Viper was looking around a market, which Tigress reluctantly had to follow. The snake seemed pretty content though, so the feline kept the complains to herself.

"So, I have told you everything about me, now your turn!" she said as she picked up a red ribbon and twirled it around her head.

"There is not much to know about me though," Tigress said, as she began to pick up random items that drew her attention. Viper sighed,

"That's a lie. Okay, imagine I'm Po and you can tell me anything." Tigress chuckled, playing a silver bracelet she had found there, remembering the bracelet Po had made her.

"That's completely different."

"No is not. Now talk!" Tigress sighed. the snake was really persistent...besides, it wouldn't harm anyone to tell her something right? She began to search for something to tell, something off the top of her head.

"okay...ummm... I like when the sky is clear at night," Tigress said. Viper nodded,

"Why?"

"You can see all the stars, don't you like that?" Viper chuckled, picking up some necklaces that were there,

"Of course. I bet that if you go to the Peach tree at night, you get an amazing view!" Tigress nodded, noticing how the snake had a certain spark on her eye when she got excited, something she hadn't noticed before.

"Indeed. I like to go up there to meditate, save that its quiet and calm."

"Hold on, is that Po?" Tigress turned around to where the snake was pointing at, an immediate growl escaping her throat. A leopard was in front of him, chatting. Now, don't take her wrong, she was possessive or anything, she just didn't like how the leopard was acting...giggling and her tail swishing form one side to another.

"Let's join them." the feline said, stepping forward before Viper grabbed her arm and bought her back.

"Wait, Crane is with them, see?" Tigress peeked closer. Yes, the avian was with him...but it didn't calm all her nerves. No at all. Po was friendly and she didn't want that leopard to take advantage of that.

"We are still going." And this time there was no stopping the feline. So Viper only followed her.

"Hey Tigress! this is Song, she is a dancer!" Po said as she saw her, introducing the other girl. The so called Song, waved at them.

"Hi!" Tigress narrowed her eyes, and in instinct, she grabbed Po's paw. That panda smirked.

"Where's Daichi?" Viper asked them, trying to change topic, or change the attention. Crane sighed,

"he should be back around-"

"hey!" Daichi interrupted. He had two bags hanging from his hands. One had apples, Tigress noticed. Daichi smiled at everyone, but once he noticed Song, his jaw dropped.

"Umm, hi," he stuttered. Song giggled.

"Hello." Po and Tigress exchanged glances. Then Po pulled Tigress back, as to talk privately with her.

"That;'s what she was asking me, if Daichi was single. No reason to get jealous," Po whispered with a smirk. Tigress frowned,

"What? I wasn't jealous. Not at all," Tigress stuttered. Po planted a kiss on her lips and let go of her.

"Good then," The continued to watch how Daichi wanted to speak, but words weren't coming out.

"So, what's your name?" He managed to say,

"Song, and your's?" Daichi got really nervous, his eyes darting around every object that was around him.

"uhh, want an apple?" He said, bringing his bag to her face. Crane only covered his face with his wings. Viper snickered.

"Um, no thanks." Daichi blushed.

"Right, uhhh, I have to go!" He ran off, dropping a few apples on his way. Song looked to the ground, her cheeks also red.

"Is Daichi always like that?" She asked them in a low tone,

"Nope, he must have been really nervous. He is usually really smooth," Viper answered. Song nodded,

"well, I have to go too, thanks for everything Po and Crane," she gave a light bow towards Viper and Tigress and then strolled off. Once she was gone, Po began to snicker. Viper hit him lightly with her tail,

"Don't laugh! Poor Daichi, he got really nervous. We have to help him!" Crane nodded,

"She is right. Daichi is never like that, so he is probably thinking it's his fault," Po looked at Tigress, waiting for her opinion, she rolled her eyes,

"Fine, let's go find him." They all began to make their way up the stairs, hoping to find the lynx. each one was lost in their own thoughts; Viper was thinking on ways to console him, Crane and Po were thinking on how he messed up and some advice he could take, and Tigress was only think one thing,

_'Daichi, this might be your chance, don't mess it up'_

**So, hope you liked it! It was supposed to come out yesterday, But I had to go eat and well...time went flying! And now we have our dear Song! Yay! And no jealousy between her and Tigress...what a relief. ... Review! Thanks!**

**-Peace out:)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note:**

** You guys are awesome. I say this every time, don't I? But the truth is, you guys are. And not only to me, but those who review each other's stories, that's nice. Like, reviewers are the backbone of fanfiction, have you thought of that? Sure, if a writer didn't write, we wouldn't have fan fiction, but if no one gave feedback, then how would the person keep writing? Sometimes as i read other's stories. i feel like my stories are not good enough to be honest. And I feel like I am way too predictable, cliche, and...idk, something that doesn't have a spark. But when I read your reviews, I feel more professional. And to be honest, I think all writers feel that way, because we all think our stories are predictable, but that's because we have run it through our heads a million times! **

**But oh well, enough about my thoughts. I just got carried away. But point being, keep being the backbone of fanfiction. Writers need you just like you need them. **

**Now, I won't answer reviews this time, I could make up a reason, but I won't. I will just be general: **

**Glad you all liked that I added Song! Any DaichiXSong pairers yet? XD**

**And guess what? I guess I jinxed my summer when I thought it was boring...well, a bear showed up in my backyard. ..yep, a FREAKING BEAR! It was beary pretty though;)**

**Enjoy!**

Daichi POV

I ran up the stairs, not even bothering to look back. I was yelling and snapping at myself, angry and sad and...Yeah, and pissed off at the world. Oh, and embarrassed. Yes. Those three things were my thoughts.

How did I manage to make a complete fool out of myself!? I bit my lip as I got to the top, wanting to punch something so badly. The bags I was carrying were half full...which reminded me of me offering her an apple. An apple?! Who offers an apple to flirt!? Only this guy.

I clenched my teeth, storming to the kitchen to drop the bags and then heading to the training hall. I can't believe I didn't say what I wanted. That things didn't go my way. I mean, sure, it doesn't always goes my way, but did it seriously had to happen in front of a pretty girl.

I went to the wooden gauntlets, hitting them with strength. I shouldn't have even bothered to talk to her if I knew I couldn't do it. But that's what surprises me. I was usually smooth. It was never a problem. But with her, I felt my legs shaking. Not actually shaking, but the feeling that they were on the inside and that you weren't going to be able to walk. With her, I felt all...weird.

I gasped.

I remembered what Po told me. How he felt when he saw Tigress. Maybe I was feeling the same? He should know, and he should know what to do in this case...I mean, it's hard to believe he didn't make a fool out of himself when he was with Tigress...

I sighed, stopping the gauntlets with a kick. I covered my face with my paws, overwhelmed by all my thoughts.

Song. That was a pretty name. A catchy melody. ..Hahaha, wish I could have told her that. I replayed what happened over and over again, and the more I think the more my face feels red and my heart sinks.

Okay, I'm going to think again...it wasn't that bad actually. ..right? I mean, sure, I ran away from her, put a bag of apples on her face, and managed to speak a sentence with her...but that's how these type of things go right? It doesn't start out perfect. At least not Tigress-Po prefect. They were just lucky.

And then it sinks in. She probably doesn't like me. I mean...I seemed desperate! For sure she wouldn't want to see me again.

I groaned out loud and rested my head on the gauntlets in front of me. Just kill me now. ..I ruined all my chances of getting the girl before I even knew I liked her.

I liked her.

I smiled. Maybe I could still try you know? Talk normally. ..Train to talk normally with her. Make a fool proof plan to socialize with her. Yeah, that should do it!

"Daichi, is not really safe to fall sleep on the training hall," I turned around to find Tigress coming in, followed by the rest. Well, except for Monkey and Mantis.

"Not in the mood Tigress," she rolled her eyes.

"We came here to help you," viper spoke. I frowned.

"Yeah, I been thinking about that...but, I'm hopeless," Po stepped forward.

"Daichi, if Shifu taught me kung fu in a day, I think we can help you talk to a girl." I shrugged. When you put it that way it did sound pretty good. After all, Po learning kung fu was impossible at first, if it wasn't for Shifu.

"Fine, but how are we going to do that?" They all glanced at each other, and Viper did a small nervous laugh.

"I guess we have to come back to you on that one..."

"Daichi, is not that hard. She is a girl who likes you, and you are a pretty okay guy. Just say hi and don't embarrass yourself," Tigress said...not really kindly, but enough to know she was being sympathetic… or at least making an attempt to be.

"That's easy for you to say, you and Po met each other perfectly," Tigress chuckled and Po rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of by that you mean he rolled down for our first date, then sure, it was perfect," Po glared momentarily at Tigress, who smirked at him...or maybe at the memory.

Viper and I laughed. Because I mean, is funny. Which made me feel a whole lot better about myself, at least I didn't rolled or fell or did anything that ended with my face on the floor.

"Yeah I get it. But hey. At least I got a redo!" Po exclaimed so Viper and I could stop chuckling.

"A redo? So you rolled again?" Viper covered her face again, trying her best not to laugh, while I held a proud grin. Tigress only rested her arms at her hips, shaking her head.

"Daichi, get serious. So what if he made a fool out of himself, so did you," Tigress snapped.

"Right sorry. So I assume things like this are common when you like someone?" Po nodded at me.

"Yes bud, so you better get used to it," Tigress grinned and placed her hand in his paw.

"So lesson one, make the best out of your embarrassment and laugh it off" Po said, looking directly into me. Laugh it off. Make the best out of your embarrassment. Huh. For a moment I doubted if I should believe him, but the moment I looked at him, I trusted him. After all, the evidence of it working was standing right in front of me. Those two managed to pair up. So why can't I? For a fact, I knew Po had the worst luck, so it should be easier for me…still, I didn't want to jinx it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Mantis and Monkey...**

"Dude, get off my shoulder, you are bugging me, " Monkey said, his tone shifting at the bugging part. Mantis frowned and pinched him.

"Ow! What did you do that for!?" Monkey yelled, getting pissed off. He couldn't believe he was stuck with him. He was nothing like Mantis! He couldn't even see a universe where they were friends!

"I'm not a bug, you know!" Monkey stuck out his tongue while Mantis just crossed his...thingies. Mantis rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get along with him. Nope. Nothing in common. They entered a small market, trying to ignore each other's presence.

"Cool! Prank stuff!" They both said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"No way, you like pranks?" Monkey asked. Mantis nodded.

"Of course I do!" They both exchanged a smile. So they did understood a part of each other. They began to look through all the materials, blurting out random pranks that were crazy enough to work. They picked a lot of stuff and lead them to the counter, each of them paying half of it.

"Dude you awesome" Mantis smiled and perched on his shoulder from the counter.

"You are too dude, you are too" they both got out of the store, Monkey carrying bags full of prank material. And they both knew, it would be a start of a great friendship. After all, lasting friendships all start with hate, right?

* * *

**Now with... dun dun dun dun...SONG! Song POV**

As I walked back to my camp, I couldn't help but think I did something bad. As if it was me the one who messed up and did something wrong. I twitched my mouth, feeling guilty.

'It wasn't your fault. He just got nervous...' I whispered to myself. As I walked through the forest, I bumped into someone. I grumbled under my breath as I stood up and brushed the dust off my clothes.

"Oh my! Sorry about that! I wasn't looking to where I was going. Are you okay?" I didn't bother looking at who she was, I only briefly glimpsed at her, noticing it was a feline.

"I'm fine," then I felt guilty again. Just because I had a bad day didn't mean I had to take it out on this stranger who was nice.

"Thank you. Do you need any help?" I asked, noticing how she was darting her eyes between me and the forest, her whiskers twitching. She tilted her head.

"Oh, right. Sorry! Uh, I was wondering, where is the Jade Palace? I sort of got lost," she said sheepishly. I smiled and chuckled.

"Is by the Valley of Peace," I pointed to where the path of dirt was, faint on the ground, the green grass growing over it.

"You can just follow it there and it will be pretty obvious where it lays," she nodded and bowed briefly at me before heading there.

"Thank you!" As she was walking away, I pondered, my curiosity got the best of me,

"Hey, who are you!?" I had to ask...what if I just gave the directions to an assassin! To a villain disguised as a girl!? But those paranoid thoughts flew away when she chuckled from the distance, waving her hand on her air,

"A friend of one of the members!" she then turned around, and her silhouette got lost on the shadows of the trees. I sighed and continued to walk towards the camp, playing with the end of my red umbrella, before my thoughts going back to that lynx, who I had -absent mindedly- fell for.

**Sorry for the short chapter! But any predictions on who the girl is? I think it's pretty obvious. Anyway, leave your thoughts! Maybe we can reach 10 reviews?**

**-peace out ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note:**

**I STAY UP TOO LATE...GOT NOTHING ON MY BRAIN...THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE SAYYYYYYY MMmmmm.**

**SAY YOU'LL SEE ME AGAIN, EVEN IF ITS JUST IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS...**

***random singing wears off, puts scientific glasses and coat on* **

**Fact #1: this story has now gone for over 5 months! That is me spending every single day thinking about this! **

**Fact#2: i love it when people review and tell me that they read it with someone else and that someone else also likes it! Like, idk why, but BONDING TIME! WITH MY STORY!**

**Fact #3: I love chocolate (answering to one of you guy's questions, eat milk chocolate, IT IS AMAZING!) And I'm working hard on all of my requests:)**

**Fact#4 ENJOY! And thanks for those 10 reviews! Btw, I'm nunber #28 in fanfic if searched by the most reviews! ! AWESOME!**

**Fact#5: I pledge guilty for procrastinating. ...sorry...now I'll answer my lovely reviews!**

**pandamaster_97720: Hahaha, thank you! I was already missing your reviews!_**

**_Tigergirl713: Well, you'll find out who the perosn is...(wink wink)_**

**_Th3403: Wow, I actually understood what you said! That's an awesome language, maybe one day you can teach it to me! Anyway, glad you liked the puns I made, though I am not really good at them, and hope you also like this chapter! Glad it makes as happy as it makes when i see your review!_**

**_Cookie M 2012: Well, you are also pretty close! hope you like this chapter, and sorry for not updating sooner! But hope you enjoy this chapter, I think its pretty funny:)_**

**_Pheonix FC: Hey! Awesome and thank you! It makes me so happy when people read my story with friends or family:) Hope you also enjoy this chapter and FYI, love your profile picture!_**

**_josereyes: Well, answering your other question, yes, I do speak spanish. And yeah, you got the ships correct! And I'm not pairing Viper, Monkey or Mantis with anyone. And at this point of the story, I don't think that will change:/ But hope you enjoy this chapter! _**

**_Alienheart1915: Hahaha, thanks! I think you'll like this chapter more though!_**

**_Guest: Oh my god! That would have been such a great idea! And thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Predictions: hahaha, glad that it was funny! And well,you will find out if you are right in this chapter... Thanks and enjoy this chapter!_**

**_CombustionNation: hahaha, thanks! and don't worry, you'll find out this chapter! enjoy it!_**

**_guest: It could be...wink wink...:)_**

**Wow, thanks for all your reviews! Here you go!**

* * *

Daichi had decided to go for a walk since his friends didn't really have any idea on how to help him. Except Tigress, who basically just told him the answer to getting a girl. And Po, who came up with his 'laugh it off' motto.

He appreciated it, but he wasn't sure it was going to work for him. It was as if something kept him from doing okay. As he kept walking, he heard some footsteps behind him. He sighed and stop.

"Go away guys, I'm not in the mood."

"Not even to tell your dad what's wrong?" Daichi widen his eyes and turned around. A small smile forming. He had forgotten his dad was staying just for that night, and the next day he was going back with his mother. He chuckled at the memory, his mother was excited to see his bride...what a disappointment when his dad told her what happened. Though she would understand.

"There's a girl," he began. His dad nodded,

"Girls. Everything is complicated when it comes to them. So what exactly did the girl do?" Daichi shook his head.

"I tried to flirt, and I got nervous, and completely messed up my chances with her. So that happened, " he explained, looking at the ground. His dad laughed, pulling him in and rubbing harshly his head. Daichi pulled away, a scowl on his face.

"Is not funny! Man, why does everyone think it is?"

"Son, you are dumb. You didn't mess up anything. Chances are, the girl will come by again to find you and you'll be prepared,"

"There's no chance of that happening! And the girl is probably thinking what a freak I am!" His dad chuckled. If only Daichi wasn't such a dramatic man...and stubborn.

"Okay then think it about it this way, next time, you know what not to do." Daichi narrowed his eyes.

"You are worse than Tigress, at least she was trying to be sympathetic." He grumbled. His dad shook his head. Daichi then left the hall they were in and headed for the kitchen. Being upset requires food. A lot of it.

Daichi began to think about what his dad said...it didn't really help...at all.

"I heard you are upset about something," he glanced to the side find Oogway standing in the doorway. He slammed his head on the table.

"Wow, rumors spread fast on this palace," Daichi said as he ate another dumping Po had left outside. Oogway smiled and approached him.

"Let go of what happened Daichi, instead think about how you can fix it," and with that, the old turtle left, leaving a riddle in the air. Daichi stood staring at the space. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing.

* * *

meanwhile, the rest of the five (minus Monkey and Mantis) were outside in the courtyard. While Viper was pacing back and forth, trying to come up with some matchmaking method to get Song and Daichi together, Tigress was seating down, resting her head on Po's shoulder, who was blurting out ideas to help the snake. And Crane was sitting beside Tigress, like the feline, he found this useless.

Then a knock on the door was heard and everyone stopped what they were doing. Tigress stood up and marched towards it,

"Was anyone expecting visitors? " she asked before opening it. Everyone shook their head, Tigress sighed and opened it.

Money, Mantis, and a girl they couldn't recognize were standing there, all of them smiling.

"Crane!" The leopard ran towards the avian, greeting him in a hug. Everyone stood staring. It wasn't until Tigress coughed to get their attention that they all snapped back. And Crane was finally able to breath.

"So, apologies for breaking this moment, but, what's going on here?" Po nodded, standing up from where he was sitting in.

"Yeah! Last thing I knew was that you guys hated each other!" Po shouted, pointing at Monkey and Mantis, who exchanged glances and smiled.

"Yes, cause that's the weirdest thing. Forget all about the girl who just hugged Crane," Tigress said sarcastically, pointing at the pair behind her. Crane blushed and the girl giggled.

"Yeah, who are you?" Viper asked politely. The girl stepped forward.

"My name's Mei Ling! I'm from another kung fu academy, that's why I know Crane!" Tigress nodded.

"That makes sense, so why are you here?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I wanted to have a word with Crane," she said, her cheeks redenning, though the fact was only visible to Viper, who just smirked.

"Okay, cool. Now can we talk about how you are friends now?" Po interrupted. Mantis was about to speak when Shifu walked into the courtyard.

"Good afternoon. I came to tell you Oogway and I have a big announcement and-" he stopped as his eyes met Mei Ling. Then he just rubbed his nose as his ears twitched, why couldn't he just have one normal day...

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Mei Ling, she also studies kung fu," Viper answered. Shifu was going to ask for more information about it, but decided against it. He sighed,

"Anyway, please follow us to the kitchen." The group nodded and followed their master. Monkey and Mantis couldn't help but snicker at the sight of Mei Ling stealing glances at the avian and vice versa. And Viper could see it too, and she was sure that maybe at the end of the day they were going to get together. ..if not, then she was going to play matchmaker.

As they entered the kitchen they saw Daichi laying down on the table, lazily reaching for a dumpling. Tigress smirked.

"Are you still mopping about that girl?" Mei Ling smiled at the sight.

"What happened?" Daichi glanced up and pointed her.

"Who is she?" He mumbled. Tigress rolled her and eyes and took the dumplings away from him, making the lynx frown.

"Mei Ling. She is Crane's girlfriend or something," she answered and she took a napkin and threw it at the lynx. Crane and Mei Ling blushed and looked away.

"Ignoring all that, please take a seat." Shifu said as he stepped outside to check if Oogway was coming.

The group began to scoot over so Mei Ling could have a seat too. And while they were waiting for Oogway, Tigress kept rambling about how absurd it was to mop about a girl he had just met.

"Don't be harsh Tigress, you were moping about me too when Shifu locked you in, remember?" Po said, trying to back up Daichi. Viper and Mei Ling turned their attention to the feline.

"How would you know? You were locked outside," Tigress responded. Po smirked at her and gave her a quick kiss on the her lips, making her smile at his gesture.

"Always know how to make me stop talking, don't ya?" Po chuckled. Oogway and Shifu came in moments later, luckily missing their little scene. Oogway viewed everyone, smiling wider at the sight of Mei Ling.

"Good afternoon everyone," he began. All of them bowed briefly at the grandmaster.

"So, Shifu and I were discussing the other day about the new team, the Furious Five as you guys know," Tigress briefly exchanged a glance at Po, who seemed as confused as her. What could it be about? Were they going to cancel it? They didn't do that bad...right?

"And we were thinking of ways to make it official, not only to you, but also to the public." All of them unconsciously sighed in relief.

"And we came to the agreement of making a small celebration in the valley where we would introduce you, and the Dragon Warrior as well, since we didn't do anything about that either", Oogway finished. All of them smiled.

"AWESOME! So is there going to be fireworks? And food? What about music?" Po began to ask, so rapidly that the masters could only pick up a couple of his words.

"Panda, calm down. We haven't planned the whole thing yet, we want to make sure you guys are okay with it first." Instantly, everyone nodded with giant grins.

"Of course! I think its agreat idea!" Viper commented.

"I agree!" Both Mantis and Monkey added.

"I loook forward to it," Crane said. That only left Tigress. Shifu turned to her, along with the rest; the feline shrugged.

"Sounds good for me." And with that statement, everyone cheered.

"Very well, then the festivities will take place in two days. You are in charge of putting up the posters, they will be ready tomorrow morning." Shifu said. Oogway nodded.

"Good, then good night to everyone. And Mei Ling, we don't have any more rooms, so feel free to stay with Master Viper or Master Tigress," Oogway said as he walked outside. Then Shifu dismissed himself and headed to his room.

"How did he know my name?" Mei Ling whispered. Everyone shrugged.

"He is Oogway, he knows everything." Po answered. Po began to cook dinner for everyone and soon enough, all of them were eating and talking with each other. And Mantis and Monkey were sharing their story on how they found they had a lot of common and how they found Mei Ling on the way back. then the leopard began sharing her story on her trip to the Palace.

"Yeah, and then I was lost until I bumped into this nice girl with a red umbrella," Daichi widen his eyes.

"Song?!" Mei Ling raised her eyebrow.

"Umm, I don't know," she stuttered. Viper then squealed.

"Daichi! You can ask her to go the festival with you!" Daichi smiled and his eyes lit up.

"Good idea Viper! And I can practice till then! Aweosme!" Without saying another word, he stood up and left to his room.

"I think we should go to sleep too," Tigress said, yawning. She stood up and began to pick up the dishes and leaving them in the sink. Po helped her by picking the remaining food and organizing it on the counter.

"Yeah, you can share my room, Mei Ling," the feline nodded and both girls bid their goodnights and went to the barracks, soon followed by the boys.

Viper was already thinking of ways of making the feline tell her about her crush on Crane, just to make sure she was right. Oh yeah, the snake could already see a whole future of questions ahead of her.

Po and Tigress finished washing the dishes and headed to the barracks. Tigress was already half closing her eyes on the short way there. Just as she was going to open her room Po hugged her from behind.

"Could you slep with me, pretty please?" He asked her, making puppy eyes at her. The feline chuckled. She was already too tired to argue with him... and she just wanted to get some rest. She smiled.

"Sure, but if Shifu finds out we are dead, you know?" Po smirked and shrugged.

"I will take my chances." Tigress smiled and entered his room. Po took out an extra pillow for his bed and another blanket, so it was warm enough for both of them. Tigress smiled and they both snuggled into bed. Tigress buried her head on the crook of his head while he wrapped his arm around her waist. Tigress breathed in and pulled herself closer. Po glanced at her, her eyes were already closed and she was softly breathing. Her ears were ticking slightly at the small sounds of the night. Po smiled, feeling a sense of warmth in his heart. He caressed her face, tracing her stripes carefully, as a paintbrush. He then placed a kiss on her forehead. He closed his eyes, starting to doze off as well, but not before looking at his love and muttering a soft,

"I love you."

**hehehe... it just needed a bit of fluff:) hope you like it! I'll try to update in a week or so! Peave your reviews please!(10 please?)**

**PlAIN OLD JANE TOLD A STORY ABOUT A MAN WHO WAS TOO AFRAID TO FLY SO HE NEVER DID LAND... anyone recognize the song?**

**-peace out:)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's note:**

**THERE WAS U2, AND BLONDIE, AND MUSIC WAS STILL ON MTV! **

**hehehehe, random singing again, it's mostly the song I have stuck in my mind as I'm writing this.**

**But... HELLOOOO MY LOVELY FLOWER BLOSSOMS! And to the boys, HELLOOOO KNIGHTS IN SHINNING ARMOR...hahahahhaha as if...sorry guys, but thats just fake. How about guy with a bar of chocolate? I will gladly accept that! **

**Lol... You guys thought this story was dead...what? Where's your faith in me!? This story will get done ✔ and dont you guys worry...sad to tell you but...we are near the end... but not _that_ near... wink wink wink**

**Sorry to those who loved this story and loved the updates...i love you guys... So without any more of my rambling here are my thoughts to your wonderful reviews! **

_**Alienheart1915: hahahahaha, I love fluffy moments too! So I'm glad you liked it!**_

_**AcornKingdom1: hi! Thank you for leaving a review! haven't seen you before! **_

_**CookieM2012: Hahaha, thanks! Glad you liked the ending. And yes, you'll see if Viper is able to ask Mei Ling! Oh, and the song was Drops of Jupiter!**_

_**pandamaster97720: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

_**OkamiSamurai: Yep! PARTY TIME! Let's wish the best to Daichi!**_

_**Tigergirl713: Yep! Let's all cross our fingers! And sorry about not updating soon...*nervous face***_

_**Newton xpt: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! And yep! That's the song! I like the cover by taylor swift though!**_

_**Combustion Nation: Thanks! here's the next one, so hope you like it too. And I'll keep making them cool;)**_

_**Predictions: Yes...it was Mei Ling all along...hahaha. Thanks! Love your reviews as always.**_

_**Josereyes121367: Cool, glad you like the pairings! Oh, well, to remind you this is an AU, so I'm not sure if I will put the dragon scroll...**_

**_guest: here are the rest of the chapters! Thanks for leaving a review!_**

**_Sir-Blitz: thanks for leaving a review! I'm glad you love me and this story and that you don't find this twist confusing...it makes me so so happy to hear that! _**

**Thanks for all your reviews! Also, check out my poll! So far I think I will change my username to Scarlet Star/MT4...what do you think?**

* * *

**THIS IS FALLING IN LOVE IN A FOOLISH WAY...THIS IS FALLING FOR YOU AND YOU ARE WORLDS AWAAAYYYYYY ㈏1**

**ENJOY!**

As Tigress and Po were cuddling to each other, on another room there was a snake, who was trying to search for a way to ask Mei Ling details of why she actually came. However, before Viper actually had a chance to ask the golden leopard for answers, Mei Ling had already fallen fast sleep on Viper's bed. Viper frowned as she curled her body on the floor.

Meanwhile, Tigress was on Po's bed. Or actually, ON Po. Though the panda didn't really mind, after all the feline was lighter than her training showed and her fur produced this warmth that made Po feel cozy. The feline noticed the small sounds coming from him. Snores. If she were anyone else, it would have been impossible to sleep in such conditions. But she was a master. Which meant she could sleep through anything if needed.

The night came and went. They were both so comfortable than even Tigress forgot that the gong was going to ring and that Shifu could kill both of them if he found her at his room.

Po fluttered his eyes open, yawning while trying to stretch, whoever, something held him back. He raised his head and found Tigress. Of course. He smiled and was about to go back to sleep when he heard the gong. He widen his eyes and he heard the rest of them come out of their rooms and greet their master. Po darted his eyes at Tigress, shaking her awake and putting one of his hands over her mouth so she woudn't say anything. Tigress opened her eyes and everything fell into place. She exchanged a look with Po before silently getting off his bed.

The rest were outside, all of them wondering where Tigress was. They didn't really worry about Po, because while Viper and Daichi already knew, the rest just assumed he was a heavy sleeper. Shifu waited for a couple of seconds to pass before knocing on Tigress' door. No response. He opened it and found it empty. Then Po came out of his room, immeditaly shutting the door behind him.

"Morning Shifu!" He said a little bit too quickly. Shifu turned around and stared at the panda.

"Po, do you have any idea where Tigress is?" He asked him, stepping closer to him, making Po corner into his bedroom's door. The panda swallowed and shook his head.

"Oh really? Then why are there strands of her fur on yours?" Shifu said, pointing to some orange hairs that were laying on his shoulders. Po bit his tongue, trying to think of an excuse.

"Oh, umm, she hugged me! Oh, and yesterday she mentioned something about going to meditate, so she is probably outside," Po stuttered, tring to avoid his master's gaze. Shifu narrowed his eyes and shuffled Po aside, opening his door. To his surprise, there was no one there. Or actually to his suspicions.

"Yeah, she also told me she was going to meditate!" Viper added, exchanging a smile with the panda. Po nodded his head up and down. Shifu rubbed his temple before sighing.

"Very well, then someone go tell her training is starting," Po and Viper nodded. They watched as Shifu walked out of the barracks and into the hallway. Po sighed and entered his room again, the rest of the six peeking behind him.

"Tigress?" he whispered, just in case Shifu was listening. All of them began to look around the room, trying to find the feline with their eyes.

"Got her!" Daichi shouted, pointing under the bed, where there was a hint of her tail peeking out. Po smiled and bended down.

"Tigress, Shifu's gone!" not much later, the feline started to cough and crawl out of the bed.

"Geez Po, a little bit of dusting wouldn't hurt." The rest chuckled while Po sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Viper giggled as she watched the feline shake the dust off her clothes.

"So..." Daichi began, "shall we expect any babies crying soon?" Tigress and Po looked at one another before Tigress got it and widened her eyes.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Both of them ran out of the barracks and into the hallway, Daichi's scream melting into the air. Mantis hopped to Po's shoulder.

"So, what was she actually doing in your room?" PO opened and closed his mouth.

"Just...um...helping me with something?" Monkey, Mantis and Crane exchanged a look before narrowing their eyes at Po, but before they could protest, Viper was leading them out.

"Guys, let's just leave Po alone with his business." Viper turned back to Po and winked at him, and Po gave her a thumbs up. At least Viper could understand and have his back on this kind of situations.

* * *

After a while they all were seated around the kitchen, yet it was obvious one way or another, Tigres had gotten her revenge. Daichi's fur was all misplaced, but that wasn't the only thing. Daichi was glaring at Tigress, while the feline was smirking at herself, proud of whatever deed she had accomplished.

As Po continued on with his cooking, humming to himself, everyone was already being part of a conversation. Po started to serve the bowls of his soup along with some leftover dumplings from some days ago.

"Enjoy guys!" he exclaimed as he sat down with his own bowl and began devouring. Unlike the guys, Tigress and Viper took their time eating and enjoying it. Not soon after they were done with their food, Shifu came with Zeng following close behind him. The poor duck was carrying a big column of papers. Po amd Tigress saw this and immediately stood up and went to help him. Each one took the column by the side, their hands touching at the bottom. Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Oh bite me!" Viper lightly hit him with his tail. The couple started to carefully set the papers at the table, yet one of them slipped out and landed in front of Mantis.

"Look guys! Is those posters Shifu was telling us about!" Mantis said as he held onto one and began reading. Monkey and Crane peeked over, along with Mei Ling.

"Wow, Shifu, you actually made a pretty cool design!" The guys nodded in agreement. Shifu just frowned and snatched the paper away from him.

"I'm glad you like it, because there are over 100 of these papers, and its your responsability to get them to the village. I would suggest you go in pairs and distribute them." A long echo of groans filled the kitchen.

"Oh and Daichi, your dad told me to give you this," he said, extending a scroll towards him. Daichi curiously took it.

"With that said, have a good rest of your day." They continue to silently eat what was left of their breakfast while Daichi read the letter. Po could see the annoyance in Daichi's face, so he nudged Tigress, motioning her to ask. The feline complied.

"So daichi, any news?" Daichi shook his head and dropped the scroll in the table.

"Its fine. My dad just wrote this to say goodbye cause he needed to head back to our house to inform my mom about...well, everything," he responded. The seven of them exchanged look, the boys and Tigress didn't get it. But Mei Ling and Viper seem to.

"Geez, he should have said it in person!" Mei Ling muttered, earning a nod from Viper.

"Yeah, but that's my dad." Tigress nodded, giving him a small smile. The room stayed quiet for the next minute, until Mantis went up the stack of papers and carefully but quickly began to divide them.

"Okay, so I'm going with Mantis. Crane can go with Daichi, Viper can go with-"

"Mei ling! I'll go with Mei Ling," Viper quickly said. Mei Ling chuckled at her excitement. The guys shrugged it off and Mantis continued listing.

"okay, and that leaves...Oh no...Tigress and Po." Po flashed a smile at her.

"So now that we got the groups, let's begin." Mantis gave everyone a stack of about 25 posters and each pair made their way to the village.

* * *

Viper and Mei Ling were behind the group, who had already started to take up different parts of the village. They were working really well since Mei Ling could easily set them apart and Viper pasted them with her tail.

"So, you and Crane. You guys knew each other?" Mei Ling smiled to herself. She knew sooner or later Viper would ask about it, it just seemed as something she would do.

"Yes. We have. We been really good friends since we were young," she responded. Viper nodded, grabbing another poster and putting it up in a different spot.

"That's nice. So, you guys aren't dating or-" Mei Ling cut her off with a smile.

"Okay Viper. Here's a secret, he left the academy before I could tell him how I felt. That's why I'm here, but now I just have to spend some alone time, you know?" the leopard explained. Viper squealed and her body did some sort of dance.

"That's so sweet! Gosh you guys are going to be adorable! Well of course Tigress and Po already have the couple spot in the team, but you guys are a nice second!" Mei Ling laughed. Viper smiled but before she could say anything she heard Daichi in the distance.

"Hye Mei ling, I will get you your alone time!" Before Mei Ling could question, Viper was already dragging her near the other group.

"Hey Daichi and Crane!" Viper smiled and let go of Mei Ling.

"I need a word with Daichi. So I'll leave you two alone!" Daichi was about to protest, but with a glare form Viper, he couldn't argue anymore. So once those two were off, Mei ling and Crane were left...and the leopard nervously smiled at him and began to speak...

* * *

"Why did you drag me away!?" Daichi protested once they were some blocks away. Viper just shook her head.

"Ughh boys. Can't you see she needed to have a private word with him?" Daichi just made a grimace.

"Don't tell me thet are going to get together," He said with a grim tone. Viper just giggled and nodded in reply. They continued to walk down the village since apparently both of the groups were done putting up the posters.

"Look over there. There's a huge crowd!" Viper motioned towards the center of the street were there were indeed a large group of people around something. There seemed to be a bit of music coming out.

"Lots of people in one place? Let's head the opposite direction." Daichi was starting to march away but Viper grabbed his wrists and dragged him along with her.

"Viper!" the snake just shushed him and continued to approached the show.

"Yay! There are dancers!" She let go and began to lightly move her body to the rithym of the melody. Daichi just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. It was frustrating how he always got tagged along to activites he never asked for. And what was in it for him? Nothing. Absolutely no-

He stopped when he saw her. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was just dreaming.

"Viper Viper! Song is there!" the snake stopped and followed Daichi's gaze...Song was behind the group also dancing with that red parasol of hers. The snake squealed. The melody stopped and the dancers all vowed, getting washed over by a round of applause from the people. Moments after, the dancers started to gather their stuff and they all went to stroll to different areas. However, one of them was still there.

"Viper, you have to help me. I need to talk to her and-"

"Hey!" Viper greeted loudly. The feline looked up and smiled curiously at the snake. And then her smiled soften when she saw Daichi behind her.

"Hello." Viper smiled.

"My friend here wanted to ask you something, I hope you don't mind." Song shook her head and grabbed her parasol, taking a step forward.

"Not at all," she turned to him, "so what is it?" Daichi swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he shifted his weight and looked away from her face. Viper coughed to get his attention and with her tail she pointed at the feline, who was still waiting.

"Ummm...so...There's this festival tomorrow. You know, to celebrate the dragon warrior and this new group and me included, well technically I'm not but-" there was another cough by Viper and Daichi stopped rambling. "And anyway, I was wondering...if maybe, if you want- we could, of course you don't have to. So..." Viper face palmed herself.

"I would love to go to the festival with you! I'll see you at the bottom of the palace stairs tomorrow afternoon!" Song replied with a small giggle. She was so happy that she got to see him again...and that he asked her out! Well...that's what he meant to do in some way shape or form.

"Great thanks! I'll see you there!" Song waved at him and soon got called over by some other dancers. Daichi watched her walk away and he waited until she was out of earshot to speak. Once she was, he turned to Viper.

"Viper...THANK YOU! You are an angel!" Viper chuckled.

"I know." Daichi widen his eyes and looked at Viper.

"Vi, I hate to leave you alone but I need to buy some flowers for her and maybe necklace or write her a letter or something. So I'll see you back in the palace!" the lynx ran off and almost tripped when he was a few feet away. Viper just laughed and sighed.

"Now its just you Mei Ling."

* * *

Crane had his beak at a 90 degree angle. His eyes were staring straight at her and he was sure that his legs were trembling and they would break like some fragile crystal stick. There was a knot in his throat that kept him from forming any other words... But it was probably her face the thing that was unnerving. Mei Ling was just looking at him with those big eyes of hers and a small smile. She was expecting an answer. But what would he say... 'Oh I like you too but I never had the guts to say it!'

Gosh that would sound so stupid. And it seemed impossible that a girl like her actually liked him. Him! And that only made him question one thing,

"Is there something wrong with you?" he thought out loud. Mei Ling frowned, offended.

"Excuse me?" Crane shook his head and flapped his wings, one of them covering his face.

"Gosh, sorry. I didn't mean to say that...I meant like...why me? You could do so much better!" Mei Ling rolled her eyes.

"Crane, let's not go off track here. I just told you I like you as in more than a friend. Now you add on to it..." Crane nodded. She always made things easier than they really were.

"I like you too," he responded, his cheeks turning a deep scarlet. Mei Ling let out this high pitch squeal and embraced him in a hug.

"My question still stands though," Crane added as he also wrapped his wings around the girl. Mei Ling closed her eyes.

"There are tons of reasons, but let's just say there's something about you that its amazing and nobody else can even come close to it."

_**And that's it ladies and gentlemen! Hoped you lliked it and please leave your review...I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IT EARLIER! Sorry...also...i can either move on to the festival...or have a fluffy chapter on Tigress and Po...you guys decide:) love you.**_

_**-peace out from the bottom of my heart:)**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's note:**

**hey, its been almost a year (?) since I saw you guys. Sorry about that, life slapped me in the face. (panic attacks, anxiety and college classes are not fun). But here is the next chapter. A lot of you requested more a fluffy chapter before the dance. So here you go. Its quite short, BUT i have the next chapters planned out and ready to go. **

**I appreacite all of you guys who reviewed my story and who encouraged me to end it and gosh I love you guys so much. Thank you:)**

**Enjoy, you guys deserve it.**

* * *

Po and Tigress were putting up the remaining posters they had. The job was more enjoyable than they thought, but mostly it was because they spend the whole time talking to each other and forgetting about how putting up those posters was their duty and not just a side activity.

"Annndddd That's the last one!" Po exclaimed as soon as they finished pasting it. Tigress nodded, her eyes registering for a missed spot on their part of the village. Already had they heard bunnies and other families beginning to make plans to go. And while it made Tigress nervous, Po got more excited everytime he heard murmurs.

"So, what now?" Tigresss asked as she leaned against the wall. Po seem to ponder then smirked at her.

"Well... we got some time to ourselves... so maybe we can go to..." he stopped and started to brainstorm places that didn't involved food.

"Shadow theater!" He exclaimed, smiling widely at her. Tigress chuckled and shook her head.

"Shadow theater? Po, I don't think that's your... _style,_" she answered with one small smirk. Po only pretended to frown at her, and then pout.

"Besides, is not nighttime yet," Tigress added. Po smiled.

"Then we can go walk around and get something to eat, and then we can go to the theater!" Tigress chuckled and pecked his lips.

"Well panda, lead the way." Po exchanged a smile with her before leading her away.

* * *

And while those two were relaxing, Daichi was panicking. Running from one side to another. Gosh what was he even supposed to do with his time? The day didn't seem to move fast enough, and well, he just wanted to see her again. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was.

He searched through his room, hoping to find something that might distract him for what? 20 hours? Even Shifu wasn't around. Now _**that**_ was bad luck. He fell into his bed, sighing. Why was this so frustrating? At least the sun was starting to make its way down, that was a start. Daichi was most surely was going to blame Tigress and Viper for his impatience and boredom.

_At least you got her something_, he told himself. Then he chuckled. No he didn't , well he did. But looking at the bracelet that was stuffed in his pocket, he now realized how bad at picking jewelry he was. Not like he had any previous practice though.

He groaned,

**_19 hours and 50 minutes to go._**

* * *

"Po, we are not doing that." Tigress crossed her arms. As much as she loved the panda, she wasn't going to play out his crazy idea.

"Come on, you just heard the kids. They need some more pupeteers!"

"And you suggest we take their roles? No thank you." Po only tugged at her hand, his thumb tracing circles on her palm.

"Okay Ti, if you are so uncomfortable doing that, then we won't do it. But you know, I was just going to challenge you to see who could do it better, I guess-"

"Wait, challenge me?" she asked with a chuckle. Po only raised his eyebrows, shrugging.

"You are on panda."

Tigress rushed to the stage, or you know, behind the stage. She spoke politely to one of the women there before being handed her own shadow puppet. She shot a smug glance towards Po, who only stuck out his tongue and got his own shadow puppet.

And the play began.

Tigress already knew the intricate and coordinated job that had to be put into these plays, however Po was shocked to witness the patience and delicate touch each person displayed. He almost chuckled, afterall he was having such a hard time moving his own.

yet, unlike Tigress, he already knew how much fun it was to participate on this events. He used to do it when he was much younger. On the other hand Tigress couldn't believe the good time she was having, how come she didn;'t know about earlier? Gosh, she would have loved this as a child.

When the play ended, all of the crew was met my applause. It felt satisfying. Tigress stood up and and thanked them while Po stood behind her, also politely waving thanks to them. As they walked out, hand in hand, Tigress leaned her head against his shoulder. He wasn't much taller than her, so she could comfortable do that while walking as well. She wondered if he would be taller in the future, or maybe she will be the one who will be taller? She smiled, the future seemed so far out.

For the time she realized, she was actually_ happy with her present_.

"You know, I love you," she whispered, loud enough for him to hear. Po smiled, he would never stop comtemplating those words and how satisfied and happy and _complete_ they made him feel.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Review please:) **


End file.
